All in a Day's Work
by AtlantisGate
Summary: COMPLETED. Something goes wrong when Elizabeth accompanies the team on an offworld mission. SheppardWeir.
1. The Way Home

**All in a Day's Work**

**Summary: **Something goes wrong when Elizabeth accompanies the team on an off-world mission. SheppardWeir.

**Spoilers: **None, but takes place after season two

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or its characters. I am simply a fan who enjoys borrowing them for a while. _

_**Chapter One: The Way Home**_

Elizabeth ran frantically towards the place where she had left him, dreading what she would find when she got closer. There was something moving in the trees ahead of her, but she couldn't discern what it was. She carefully crept up, hiding behind the dense brush and massive tree trunks. From her vantage point, she could clearly see the enemy now. They were standing boldly, lined up as if in a marching band. The men in front carried weapons. She counted twelve, and all of them were all dressed in robes of white linen. Then she saw him. John's face was twisted in pain, but she felt relief when she saw him running towards her. She smiled, thankful that he was alright.

Her smile morphed quickly into an expression of horror when she saw the tall, older man in the middle of the group raise his rifle and aim directly at John. "No!" Elizabeth screamed, and the world began to move in slow motion as she watched him fall to the ground.

* * *

_(Earlier that day)_

The day was warm, but pleasant, as the team made their way back from a three day expedition to study ancient ruins found on Lyran a few weeks earlier. Wanting to escape from the confines of Atlantis and the daily grind, Elizabeth came along to help translate the writing on the walls.

The trek back to the gate was long.The pathway was rough and overgrown, forcing the team to maneuver slowly through thick foliage in the midst of a heavily treed forest. It was obvious that no one else had traveled to the ruins in a long time. It was another 2-3 miles before they would reach the main road which led back to the stargate.

"How much farther is it? I'm starving," complained Rodney.

"Rodney, you've only been walking for 10 minutes," replied John. He was tired and cranky. This expedition wasn't his idea of fun. He spent the last 2 days sitting around the ruins, waiting for Rodney, Elizabeth, and the other team members to finish the translations.

On any other day, he would have sent someone else to provide security for the expedition members, but since Elizabeth had decided to join the team, he didn't feel comfortable letting her go alone. She was the leader of Atlantis, and it was his duty to protect her. In his mind, it was that simple. It didn't matter that the planet was safe, or that they had traveled there many times before. John couldn't shake his uneasy feeling about Elizabeth going off-world without him, so he tagged along to make sure she was safe.

The trip had been largely uneventful. The ancient writings revealed the history of the planet, Wraith cullings, and a few ramblings about a sacred locket belonging to the gods. Rodney and Elizabeth were intrigued by the stories, but they didn't find anything to aid them in the fight against the Wraith, so John felt it was simply a waste of time. And now, all he wanted to do was get home.

"I believe we are close. It won't be much longer until we reach the main road," Teyla chimed in, trying to sooth Rodney.

"Does anyone have something left to eat…MRE, snack bar, gum, anything?" Rodney probed.

John glanced over at Elizabeth, frowned, and rolled his eyes. She smiled discreetly and began to probe inside her bag for something to offer the scientist.

John looked away, focusing his attention back to the dense foliage that they were traipsing through. His military training forced him to be aware of his surroundings and search for signs of imminent danger. He would never let himself relax completely until everyone was back home safe. By now, his training was so ingrained that it seemed like he had developed a sixth sense for danger. It was these finely tuned instincts that drew his eyes toward a strange movement in the bushes ahead on the left.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose. He looked up at Ronon who was at the front of the entourage leading the way through the brush. Ronon paused briefly – he had noticed it also. Careful to not give himself away, he slowly looked back at John. Their eyes met with a shared understanding – John nodded. Yes, something was out there. Teyla caught the look that passed between John and Ronon. Simultaneously, all three moved their hands to linger near their guns.

Not wanting to alarm the others until they were sure something was amiss, they continued to move forward, albeit cautiously. John's eyes were searching the forest for additional signs that something was out of place.

"Rodney," Elizabeth said proudly holding a snack bar up in the air, "look what I found."

Rodney rushed to Elizabeth's side. He reached up to snatch the bar from her hand when suddenly a loud noise from behind startled them.

Ronon turned around in time to see a large energy field moving quickly towards them. It resembled a culling beam, except that it wasn't coming from a Wraith dart.

"Aw, crap…get down NOW!" John yelled as he started to fire blindly towards the source of the beam.

The warning came too late for Marie, a member of Rodney's team who had come along to help with the translations. Teyla tried to push her out of the path of the energy field at the last minute, but instead of escaping, it enveloped both of them and disappeared.

"Teyla!" screamed Ronon as he ran to the place where she had stood. His face stiffened in anger. Suddenly, there was a barrage of gunfire. Ronon jumped behind a boulder for cover. He began to return fire in the direction of the bushes.

"I can't see any of them," he yelled to John over the radio.

"Just stay down," yelled John.

"Here it comes again," warned Rodney as he heard the distinctive whine of the energy field returning.

After running in different directions to find cover, the team was split up. John huddled with Elizabeth behind a fallen tree several feet away. Jameson, a Lieutenant under John's command, was crouched behind a rock with Rodney.

All of them had been able to evade the second pass of the energy field, but it was obvious they couldn't stay safe in their current positions for very long.

"I knew something had to go wrong," John complained. He tapped the radio to get the attention of Ronon and Jameson. "We've got to get out of here."

"What do you want us to do, Colonel?" asked Jameson.

"There's a creek bed about one click to the north from here. If we can make it, we'll be able to establish a better defensive position. Let's rendezvous there. Then you can get Dr. Weir and Rodney back to the gate. Ronon and I will stay behind to locate Teyla and Marie."

"All right…we'll meet you there sir," he replied.

John turned to Elizabeth. She searched his hazel eyes to determine how urgent the situation really was. He knew her well enough to know that she was frightened, but her eyes refused to show it. At that moment, he couldn't help but feel proud of her. She was different from most of the women he had known before – intelligent, strong-willed, compassionate and courageous. It was what made him respect her. It was why he was so drawn to her.

"Listen, Elizabeth…I'm going to lay cover fire for you. When I start shooting, I want you to run towards that grouping of trees."

"What about you?"

"Don't wait for me. I'll catch up with you soon."

"John..."

He interrupted, "Elizabeth, don't argue with me. We don't have time. I need you to trust me."

She stiffened, tilted her head and looked squarely into his eyes. Of course she trusted him, but she had a bad feeling about this. John was too quick to play the role of the hero. However, he was right about one thing. They didn't have time to debate the plans for their escape. She frowned at him, worried, but finally nodded her head in agreement.

John was surprised when she gave her consent. From the look in her eyes, he had been certain that she was going to mount an argument. However, he didn't want to give her time to reconsider, so he quickly said, "All right…we're going on three."

"One…two…three," He stood and fired into the forest until Elizabeth was safely out of gun range. He only hoped that he'd given the others enough time to escape also. John fired once more and then turned to run.

"Halt," came the command from behind him.

"Halt now!"

John kept running. Seconds later, he heard the click of a rifle and felt immediately a searing pain in his right leg. He cried out in pain, but continued to run farther into the protection of the deep woods.

Elizabeth was running for her life. Thorns and twigs were stinging her face as she ran deeper into the thick forest. There was no clearly defined path for her to follow. She was trying to break through the brush, hoping that she would hear the sound of John's footsteps behind her soon. Instead, all she heard was the sound of her heart beating rapidly and her gasps for breath. It felt like her lungs were going to explode, and then she heard the gunfire followed by a cry -- a painful, agonizing cry. She stopped immediately. "John," she whispered. Elizabeth turned around slowly. She had to get back to the place where the gunfire was coming from – back to John.

Elizabeth ran frantically towards the place where she had left him, dreading what she would find when she got closer. There was something moving in the trees ahead of her, but she couldn't discern what it was. She carefully crept up, hiding behind the dense brush and massive tree trunks. From her vantage point, she could clearly see the enemy now. They were standing boldly, lined up as if in a marching band. The men in front carried weapons. She counted twelve, and all of them were all dressed in robes of white linen. Then she saw him. John's face was twisted in pain. His leg was bleeding, but she felt relief when she saw him running towards her. She smiled, thankful that he was alright.

Her smile morphed quickly into an expression of horror when she saw the tall, older man in the middle of the group raise his rifle and aim directly at John. "No!" Elizabeth screamed, and the world began to move in slow motion as she watched him fall to the ground.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you liked it. Sorry to leave you hanging, but there's more coming soon. :) 


	2. Survival

_A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They make my day and inspire me to keep writing. Here's the next chapter…enjoy! _

* * *

John was already struggling to push himself off the ground by the time Elizabeth reached him. 

"John!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"What are you doing? I told you to get out of here."

"We can discuss that later, Colonel. C'mon, let's go."

They ran towards the trees that Elizabeth had previously hidden behind, narrowly missing another energy beam. They continued running until Elizabeth noticed John was starting to lag behind. She turned around to look at him. It was then that she noticed he was clutching his side. Red blood was oozing out between his fingers. Pain was etched on his face.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

Ignoring her obvious concern for him, he said roughly, "Keep going. Get to the creek, and then find Ronon and Jameson."

"John, you're hurt. I'm not leaving you here."

"Elizabeth…" he started to object, but she cut him off.

"Colonel, I'm not going anywhere. It is not up for discussion," she replied sternly, holding his gaze with her green eyes.

It was clear from the look on her face – and her obvious use of his military rank -- that this was an argument he wasn't going to win. She was stubborn. Normally, he admired that quality in her, but now it was going to be a thorn in his side. John knew he couldn't make it all the way to the creek without being caught. His physical condition was deteriorating rapidly, and it worried him because he wouldn't be able to guarantee her safety. However, she wasn't going to budge, so he needed a "Plan B."

Elizabeth was already a few steps ahead of him. "This is Weir," she said into the radio.

"Gentlemen, we have a change of plans. Col. Sheppard has been injured. I need you to head back to the gate now. Get Lorne's team and Beckett here in a jumper as soon possible."

"Ma'am, it's going to be dark soon," reminded Jameson.

"Elizabeth, we can't just leave you out there."

"Rodney, we'll be fine. The sooner you get to the gate, the faster you can send help. Now go."

Rodney hesitated. He shot a concerned gaze at Ronon and Jameson; however, Dr. Weir's plan was their best course of action given the circumstances. They nodded in consent.

"Understood," Rodney replied grimly.

"Weir out."

Elizabeth turned around to face John again. His face was grey, and it made her heart sink. She knew his condition was much worse than he was admitting to her. She also knew he was trying to hide his injury because he didn't want her to worry. Elizabeth moved close to him and gently rested her hand on his arm, "John, you need to sit down."

"Not yet. We have to find a place to take cover until they can get back here in the jumpers."

"How much farther can you go before you collapse completely, John? You've already lost a considerable amount of blood."

"I know that, Elizabeth, but we can't stop here. They're tracking us."

"All right…what are our options?" He pointed up the mountain, in the opposite direction of the stargate.

"They will expect us to head towards the stargate, so they won't search for us up there -- not at first anyway. If we cover our tracks, it will buy us some extra time. See the rock overhang? We may be able to hide in one of the caves."

"Can you make it that far?"

John didn't respond to her question. He simply limped past her and started to hike up the mountain. Elizabeth followed quietly behind, worried that he wouldn't make it much farther before passing out.

* * *

Ronon led the way back to the gate. Rodney was in the middle of the group and Jameson was covering their six, watching for signs of the group that had attacked them earlier. For the moment, it seemed they had evaded their attackers. Ronon was still on edge, though. It had been too easy to escape, and he was expecting another assault at any moment. 

Rodney was babbling to no one in particular about the energy field weapon.

"It's amazing actually. It's like the energy field emitted from Wraith Darts. We think the beam is a highly charged energy barrier that transports anyone in its path aboard the ship. Somehow, they were able to incorporate that technology into a hand-held device. Do you know what that means?" Rodney looked around at Jameson and Ronon, who clearly did not share his enthusiasm."

"Ah, no…of course you don't."

"You see," he continued, "it would give _anyone_ who had the device the power to control an energy field that could be used to capture _any_ adversary."

"Like a net?" asked Ronon.

"No, it's not like a net. It's more like a…um...well, yes, it's like a net. It picks up every living thing in its path. When you get home, you simply use the device to rematerialize what you picked up while you were out. This really is incredible. We could easily capture the Wraith and bring them back to Atlantis for testing or, in your case, interrogation. It would give us a serious advantage if I could..."

Ronon cut him off, "So, where are Teyla and Marie now?"

"What? How could I possibly know that?" Rodney paused to think for a second and then looked around at the two men standing next to him, "Of course, if anyone would know, I guess it would be me, wouldn't it?"

"Rodney…" said Ronon.

"Well, it would almost be impossible to know _exactly_ where they were taken. They could've gone anywhere. The good news is that I don't think they were taken by Wraith, even though the device is based on Wraith technology. The people shooting at us were using guns. Have you ever seen a Wraith use a gun?"

"No, Rodney…stop talking."

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked, and then it hit him. "They're here?"

"Shh," both Ronon and Jameson ordered.

* * *

By the time they reached the caves, John was unable to stand on his own. His arm was around Elizabeth's shoulders, and she was supporting a good portion of his weight with each step. His breathing was shallow, and he was struggling to maintain consciousness. 

"We're almost there," She reassured him.

As they entered the cave, John looked over at her. "Ah, home sweet home," he chided with a smirk, trying to regain some of his usual bravado.

Elizabeth smiled at him until he started to cough. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood. She felt panic rise up inside of her – this was bad. She silently prayed that Beckett would make it to them in time.

"Yes…well, all we need is a movie and some popcorn. Then we would be set for the night," she responded, trying to act as if she hadn't noticed that he was coughing up blood.

He shot a quick glance down at her. She was putting on a brave front, but he knew better. She was concerned, but for that matter, so was he. The blood was not a good sign.

"Alright, I think it's time to take a look at you now," Elizabeth said breaking through his thoughts with a forced cheerfulness in her voice.

She helped him lower his wounded body to the ground. He leaned against the cool wall of the cave, his face twisted in excruciating pain. Elizabeth knelt down next to him and carefully began to unzip his flak jacket. When John cried out, she stopped immediately. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him more pain.

John noticed her hesitation and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

She searched his eyes for reassurance. John could see that his pain was hurting her. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but he didn't want to give her false hope. Instead, he took her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and guided it back to the zipper. It was necessary, even though it was going to hurt like hell, "It has to be done, Elizabeth. It's okay…I'll try to help as much as I can."

She bit her lip, and then slowly helped him remove his jacket.

"How did this happen anyway?" she asked, trying to take his mind off the pain. "I thought this jacket was supposed to protect you."

"It was designed to reduce casualties by mortar, artillery fire, and hand grenade fragments, but it can't stop a rifle bullet at such close range."

She lifted his shirt to reveal the nasty wound in his side. Unlike his leg wound, this bullet was still lodged in his body. She rummaged through the medical supplies in her backpack and with John's help, did the best she could to cleanse his wounds and stop the bleeding. By the time she finished, John was unconscious, and for that, she was grateful. He desperately needed to rest, and sleep gave him a much needed break from the pain. She watched him for a few minutes, then gently kissed his forehead before standing up and walking away.

The sun had already set, and it was starting to get cold. Elizabeth tried to reach the rest of the team over the radio, but there was no response. Either they were out of range, captured, or had already gone through the gate to get help. She hoped it was the latter. With a sigh, Elizabeth sat down near John, drew her knees up to her chest, and rested her head in her arms.

A few hours later, she awoke suddenly. It was dark, and it took her a few seconds to gain her bearings. When she did, she quickly rushed over to John to check on him. He had broken out in a cold sweat and was shivering. She slowly ran her fingers across his forehead. He mumbled some unintelligible words and then fell asleep again.

It was difficult for Elizabeth to see him like this. She felt so helpless. Pushing back her fears, she stood and retrieved a blanket from the pack. She placed it over John and gently lay down beside him so they could share warmth.

tbc…

* * *

_Okay, now you can click that button and let me know what you think of the story so far. I plan to update it weekly, so there should be another chapter posted by next weekend._


	3. Taken

_A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter. We rented a cabin at the lake for the 4th of July weekend, and there was no Internet access there-- argh! Anyway, to make up for it, I gave you a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it! BTW, keep the reviews coming...they make my day._

* * *

"We have you in our sights," said a voice that came from behind the trees. "So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." 

Ronon looked at Rodney and then Jameson. "I don't know about you, but I prefer the hard way," he said with a cold smile.

"Ah, no…not again," sighed Rodney just before Ronon and Jameson began firing into the trees.

Rodney ran for cover as the return fire started. While Jameson stood behind a tree and fired directly into the tree line, Ronon disappeared quickly into the woods. He was trying to outflank them. Moving stealthily through the forest, he was careful to make sure his approach was undetected.

Ronon crouched behind the enemy line. From his vantage point, he could see five men. They were firing indiscriminately towards the spot where Jameson and Rodney were located. Ronon inched forward until he was only a few feet behind them. When two of the men stopped to reload, he stood and unleashed his fury on them. In seconds, he had blasted the two men who were reloading. He also managed to take out another one who tried to fire at him. The remaining two men retreated into the depths of the forest.

Now that the tables were turned, he chased after them. It felt good to be the hunter instead of the hunted. He moved quickly through the woods. How many times had he been in a similar situation with the Wraith chasing after him? He had been on the run for so many years that he had lost count. Now, here he was facing a new enemy, but from what he could tell, it was one who was not quite as dangerous as the Wraith.

He was gaining on them when he heard a loud thud ahead. One of the men had tripped and fallen on an errant tree root. Ronon seized the opportunity, aimed his gun, and fired.

"Four down…only one more to go," he thought to himself.

He began to move forward until he heard a twig snap behind him. The other man had doubled back in an attempt to gain an advantage over him. Without a moment's hesitation, Ronon dropped to the ground and spun around firing a shot from his blaster as he hit the damp earth.

"That makes five," he said aloud.

Ronon rose slowly and started making his way back to the place where he had left Rodney and Jameson. With luck, they would still be able to make it back to the gate before nightfall. He was lost in his own thoughts as he approached the small clearing where they had been attacked. To his dismay, no one was there. At that moment, he felt a knot in his stomach. What if there had been others?

As if responding to his unspoken question, the others emerged from their hiding places, along with Jameson and Rodney who were being held at gunpoint. Ronon glared at their captors and then silently dropped his weapon to the ground.

* * *

Elizabeth woke slowly, but as memories from the previous day flooded back into her mind, she opened her eyes and focused in on her second-in-command who was lying next to her. He was still unconscious. She leaned over and checked his pulse. It was weak, and he was burning up. She poured water from her canteen on a rag and gently wiped the sweat from his forehead. Elizabeth looked at her watch. "What's taking so long?" she whispered as she started to check his wounds. 

Just then, a movement on the left caught her eye. She stiffened and turned slowly to look towards the opening of the cave. Sitting cross legged in the entrance was a young man dressed in white linen.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, trying to push back the fear that rose inside her. She stared at the man who was sitting, watching her carefully. It was then that her training as a negotiator kicked in. She decided that it would be in their best interest to find out who these people were and what they wanted. Maybe she could negotiate medical care for John. If she didn't get treatment for him soon, he…well, she didn't want to think about that. She couldn't let that happen.

"Hello," she said tentatively.

Silence followed her salutation, so Elizabeth continued in a guarded, but courteous tone, "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir. My team traveled here on a peaceful expedition to study the ruins. We mean you no harm."

She stopped, waiting for him to say something. No reply came, so she continued to address the man sitting in front of her, "We were attacked yesterday without cause. As you may already know, some of our people were taken. I'd like to resolve this situation peacefully. There's no need for anyone else to be hurt." She paused hoping for a response, but again, received nothing except a blank stare from her mysterious companion.

"So, who are you?"

"Why are you doing this?" she continued.

Elizabeth's calm facade was starting to fade. She was getting nowhere, and it was beginning to frustrate her.

Pointing at John, she said, "Look, this man was seriously injured yesterday. He needs immediate medical attention."

"Please…I need your help," She implored, walking towards him cautiously.

Finally, the man moved. As Elizabeth approached, he stood slowly.

"I want to know what you found at the ruins," he said.

"Fine. Get this man the medical attention he needs, and we'll talk."

"You are in no position to make demands. You will come with me," he replied flatly.

"I'm not going anywhere until you…" her words trailed off as the man pointed a small silver device in the shape of a cylinder at her. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she stepped back slowly, but it was too late. He had already fired an energy beam in her direction. It was impossible to escape in the confines of the cave.

"Oh great," Elizabeth mumbled right before the energy field hit her and everything went dark.

* * *

"Teyla?" said Marie as she awoke in a dimly lit cell. 

"I am here," replied Teyla as she stood up and emerged from the dark corner where she had been sitting.

"What happened? Where are we?" Marie asked.

"We were taken. I do not know where…or why."

"How long have we been here?"

"I am not sure. I have been awake for only a few hours."

"The others?"

"They are not here. I believe that may be a good sign. If they were able to escape, then they will bring help soon."

Marie's eyes widened as she looked past Teyla towards the entrance of the cell. Teyla turned to see a tall, muscular guard approaching. She stood as he slowly unlocked the door and entered the room.

"Come with me."

Teyla looked at Marie and nodded her head, letting her know they should follow his orders, for now.

As the he led them down the narrow, but empty corridors, Teyla was careful to position herself between the guard and Marie. Fortunately, their captors had not found the small knife that was hidden on her leg underneath her pants.

Teyla was patient – she didn't want to move too soon. Years of training from other Athosian warriors had taught her to be cautious. She must wait until the guard relaxed in order to take him by surprise.

Finally, she decided that it was now or never. She glanced back at Marie and swiftly grabbed her knife as she moved forward to place herself just inches behind the guard. In a graceful, but deadly move, she yanked the man's head backwards and sliced his throat.

"Run," she yelled as he fell to the floor.

* * *

Elizabeth gently cradled John's head in her lap while absent-mindedly running her fingers through his hair. They were alone in a dark, damp cell. Elizabeth's best guess was that they were in another cave. The walls were solid rock and there was no natural light – the only light entering the small room came from torches that lined the hallway outside the bars. 

She looked down at John, even in this light, he was too pale. She was surprised when he finally started to stir, "John…John, can you hear me?"

"Lizabeth.." he mumbled as he slowly regained consciousness. She watched as he struggled to open his eyes. He could feel the warmth of her body and the soft skin of her hand as she stroked his face. He wasn't sure how he ended up in this position, but he liked it. Eventually, he peered up at her, and then groaned at the stabbing pain that hit him when he tried to shift his weight to the side.

Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't try to move. You were shot, remember?"

"Yeah, I do now," he replied agitated.

His eyes scanned the room, "Well, unless Beckett decided to redecorate the infirmary, I'm guessing that we didn't make it back to Atlantis."

"No, we didn't."

"Do you know where we are?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

He glanced at her. She looked tired. The dark circles underneath her eyes gave him cause for concern. He reached up to place a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and his hand lingered near her face. "Hey, you okay?"

She shook her head, "Yes, I'm just concerned about…"

"Don't. I'm going to be alright, but you need to get some rest."

"John."

"That's an order," he smiled.

Elizabeth arched her eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "Oh, is that so, _Colonel_?"

"Yes," he replied smugly, and then added, "how did we get here anyway?"

Elizabeth began to explain what happened. She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. John tried to sit-up to meet their captors, but he couldn't. He was either too weak or the pain was too great – maybe it was a combination of both. Elizabeth stayed planted at John's side.

They were both surprised when they saw a young girl dressed in white enter the cell along with two male guards. She had long brown hair and appeared to be around 10 years old. The girl focused her attention immediately on John, "You are injured."

John and Elizabeth exchanged glances. They were confused. Elizabeth responded first, "Yes, he was shot yesterday."

"Your body is weak. It will be unable to heal you, which means you are going to die."

"You know…her bedside manner is worse than yours." John said to Elizabeth with a smirk.

Elizabeth was not amused. "We need a doctor," she said looking at the girl first and then the guards.

The young girl walked over to John, knelt down and stretched out her arms hovering only inches above the wound in his side. Suddenly, a bright light appeared then her hands began to glow. John screamed in pain and grabbed Elizabeth's arm. She was frightened by his reaction.

"Do not be afraid," the girl said calmly.

"What are you doing to him?"

"This will not take long."

John continued to cry out in pain. His grasp on her arm was so tight that it was cutting off her circulation, "Stop it. You're killing him."

"Without pain, there can be no curing." The girl's words confused Elizabeth, but she did not intervene further. She merely tried to comfort John as much as possible.

John was paralyzed by the pain. It felt like a searing hot poker had been thrust through his chest and the heat was radiating to the rest of his body. It was difficult for him to breathe. The only calming influence was Elizabeth. He was thankful for the coolness of her touch, as she whispered to him that everything would be all right. He was largely unaware of his death grip on her arm. As the waves of pain rushed over him, he tried to keep his focus on her voice and the soothing feel of her fingertips as they lightly stroked his face.

Finally, the girl turned her hands over and displayed to Elizabeth the remnants of a small silver bullet. Elizabeth stared at her in shock.

"He will live now," she smiled at Elizabeth, then rose and walked out of the cell. The guards followed.

Elizabeth finally let out a slow sigh of relief as John released his grip on her and began to relax.

"Who are these people?" he said incredulously as he moved his hand over the wound which had disappeared completely. He stood up slowly. The pain was gone.

* * *

_So, it looks like John's going to be okay, but there's more excitement to come...and maybe some more whump, if you like that sort of thing. Anyway, I'll try to post_ _another chapter soon, especially since you had to wait so long for this one. Please click the button and send me a review._

_BTW, season three premiers Friday, July 14th...whoohoo! I can't wait. How 'bout you?_


	4. The Locket

Teyla and Marie were lost in the labyrinth of the cave. They were no longer running. Instead, they moved through the passageways with care while searching for an exit.

When Teyla heard voices up ahead, she froze. There was no place to hide.

She grabbed Marie's arm and turned to run down the hallway in the same direction from which they had just come. Teyla remembered passing another corridor a few feet back. Hopefully, they could make it there in time.

When they reached the corridor, they entered it and kept running. As they continued farther down the corridor, it began to narrow and grow darker. There weren't any additional passageways that forked off of this hallway. It worried Teyla because she didn't want to get trapped, but they didn't have any other options, so she continued to run.

Finally, the corridor came to an end. On the right, there was a single set of doors. Teyla and Marie exchanged worried glances.

"Is it unlocked?" questioned Marie.

"There is only one way to find out," Teyla answered.

Cautiously, she turned the knob. It was unlocked, so she pushed the door open and entered into a brightly lit room.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Ronon, Jameson and Rodney standing in the middle of the room. It took her by surprise and before she could think to run, she heard the cocking of a weapon.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you."

* * *

A few minutes later, John and Elizabeth entered the room. To their dismay, they saw the rest of their team already standing off to the side. John nodded at Ronon who gave him a short, two-fingered mock wave. 

John glanced quickly at Elizabeth before stepping forward to address the man who was obviously in charge. He was tall and appeared to be in his mid-50s.

"Well, this is nice surprise," John said nodding in the direction of his other team members. "What's the occasion? You know, my birthday's not 'til next month."

"Where is the locket?"

"Locket…what locket?" John responded.

"The locket of the gods."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Elizabeth finally spoke, "We don't have it."

The man paused and stared at her skeptically, "You're lying."

John looked back at Elizabeth, "What's he talking about?"

"On the ruins, there were writings about an ancient locket. We translated some of the text, but not all of it." She looked at the leader apologetically, "I'm sorry…nothing was there. We didn't find it."

John couldn't contain himself, "That's what this is all about? A damn locket?"

John took a few steps towards the man, angry that he was almost killed over a worthless piece of jewelry. He didn't make it far before the guards grabbed him, which only fueled his anger. He struggled to break free from their grasp when another guard approached from the right, pulled out an electrical device, and placed it on his chest. As the electricity ran through his body, John convulsed and cried out in pain.

"John!" Elizabeth yelled and moved toward him. The leader gestured for Elizabeth to stop, then he stepped forward, removed a gun from his waistband and pointed it at John's head. Staring coldly at Elizabeth, he demanded, "Tell me where it is."

"I can't. I assure you that we do not have this locket."

He jammed the gun into John's temple, "Don't test my patience. I will kill him."

"Look, she's telling you the truth," McKay said walking up to Elizabeth's side. "We don't have it, but we can help you find it."

"Rodney," Elizabeth said sternly, not wanting to make any promises they couldn't keep to the men who held them captive, but Rodney continued.

"We can translate the rest of the writings. Maybe there are clues to its whereabouts in the passages."

The man glared at them, trying to decide whether they were telling the truth.

"Look, it's just an ancient artifact to us. It's certainly not worth killing anyone over it. If it exists, there's a good chance we can help you find it."

Surprise registered on the leader's face at Rodney's last statement. He lowered the weapon and nodded to his guards to release Sheppard.

"Then you have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?"

"No…no, not really," said Elizabeth who crossed her arms and looked directly at Rodney.

"The locket of the gods is a very powerful weapon. The person who can control the locket has the power to protect an entire planet from the forces of evil – from the forces of the Wraith. The device commands a high price from those who want this type of protection."

"You want to find it so you can sell it to the highest bidder?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "What about the protection of your own people?"

"We are nomadic. The Senarians have learned to survive by never staying too long on one planet. The reward this treasure offers would fund our travels for many years."

Elizabeth paused for a moment while considering the best course of action. She crossed her arms and glanced briefly at John before continuing, "_If_ we were to help you, what would you be prepared to offer us in return?"

"Make no mistake, Dr. Weir. You _will_ help us…and in exchange for your assistance, we will spare your lives. After you bring us the locket, your people will be allowed to return home to your world."

"You certainly don't need all of us. As a sign of good will, why don't you let some of my people return home now?" Elizabeth was still trying to negotiate, knowing that if the other members of the team could return to Atlantis, they would be able to bring back help. Their exploration of the ruins hadn't taken as long as expected, so it would be days before anyone started looking for them.

"No. You three will find the locket and bring it to me," he replied pointing at John, Elizabeth and Rodney. "My men will accompany you on the journey, and your friends will stay here to ensure that you return as promised."

"That will be all for now," he said gesturing for his men to escort them back to their cells. "Let me know when you have finished the translations."

* * *

"Nice going, Rodney. You had to open your big mouth and tell them we could find this thing," complained John. 

"Do I need to remind you that my big mouth just kept you from getting shot – again. By the way…why are you okay?"

"That's not the point, Rodney," John replied, ignoring his question.

"Oh yeah? Well, what is the point, Colonel?"

"Gentleman," Elizabeth scolded. "We need to focus. Does anyone have a plan for getting us out of here?"

"Not yet, but when I do, I'm sure it will be brilliant," quipped McKay.

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed. She looked over at John who rolled his eyes. He glanced at the books she held in her hands. The Senarians had returned their laptops and reference books so that they could finish the translations quickly.

"In the mean time, I guess you two are stuck translating those writings," John reminded.

"Yes, well…let's get started, Rodney," she looked back at John. "Let me know if you think of anything."

He nodded.

"You never answered my question. I thought you were severely wounded. What happened?"

"They healed him."

"Why? No offense, Colonel, but why would they do that?"

"Yes…well, that's the question…why?" she looked up at John allowing him to read the concern in her eyes. He frowned. There was obviously more going on here than they were aware. They had to proceed with caution.

* * *

_A/N: okay, so now you know why they're after the team, but I can't reveal all yet...muhahaha. ;) Still interested? Please review._


	5. Exodus

_Hi everyone...I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this last chapter out. I've been traveling alot lately. To make up for it, I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next few days. :)_

* * *

Rodney and Elizabeth worked arduously throughout the night to translate the rest of the writings. By morning, the translations were complete, but the team was still far from understanding the whereabouts of the locket. The writings revealed only a series of cryptic clues about where it had been hidden. One thing was clear; it wasn't going to be easy to find. 

"This is impossible to do from here. We need to go back to the ruins," Rodney complained.

John smiled briefly at Elizabeth and then turned to Rodney, "No pressure, Rodney, but if you don't figure this out, we're all dead."

"I am acutely aware of that Colonel, but thank you for reinforcing it."

Weir smiled, amused by John's never-ending ability to agitate the scientist.

She looked back down at the writings, "I am beginning to agree with you, Rodney. In this passage, there is a reference to the secrets that are hidden under the cover of darkness, yet revealed by the light of Selene. What if…"

Snapping his fingers, Rodney grabbed the paper out of her hand and interrupted her, "Yes, yes, yes…I think you're on to something here. In Greek mythology, Selene was the goddess of the moon."

"So, you think she may have been an Ancient?" John asked.

"What?" said Rodney as his train of thought was interrupted. He paused briefly to consider what John had said and continued, "Well, it's possible. She could have been among the Ancients that traveled to Earth after the city was sunk."

"More importantly," Elizabeth interjected, "is that we could interpret this passage as referring to the light of the moon."

"This would mean that you must be in the ruins at a certain time of night to reveal the secret location of the locket."

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" John asked skeptically.

"Hmm…well, probably not, but it's the only thing we have to go on at this point. It's worth a try."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and eyed Rodney for a few seconds, and then turned to John. "I agree – it's all we've got. We need to return to the ruins. It's the only way we'll know for certain if our conclusions are correct."

John held her gaze. He didn't want to go traipsing blindly through the forest on a wild goose chase, but he trusted Elizabeth's judgment. If she felt it was necessary, then he wouldn't argue. With any luck, they would be able to find this trinket and get back to Atlantis unscathed. Of course, a voice in the back of his head reminded him that problems in the Pegasus galaxy are seldom that easy to solve.

* * *

Maldon, the leader of the Senerians, reluctantly agreed to let John, Elizabeth and Rodney return to the ruins. Three of his men would accompany them on the journey. Maldon was careful to point out that the lives of their fellow team members rested squarely in their hands. Should they attempt to escape or come back empty-handed, there would be severe consequences. 

As they moved through the dimly lit labyrinth of the cave, John paid attention to every turn. He was vigilant, memorizing every identifiable marker. He wanted to ensure that he could navigate his way through the cave if they were able to make an escape in the future.

After about 15 minutes of winding through the damp passageways, they finally reached the exit and stepped out of the darkness into blinding sunlight. Elizabeth held her hand up to shield her eyes while they adjusted to the daylight. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and sighed softly, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin and breathing in the clean air.

John glanced over at Elizabeth and smiled at the sight of her enjoying the sunlight. He watched her for a few moments until Rodney's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You've got to be kidding me. We're going there?"

"Yes," the lead guard responded.

John turned around to see what Rodney was complaining about. The cave was located a few hundred feet above the forest. A narrow gravel path led away from its entrance. It was only about 3-4 feet wide – with a sheer drop-off on the right. John carefully walked to the edge and looked down. No one could survive a fall from this distance.

"I don't think you understand. You see, I'm not good with heights. I respond to it in a very negative way, and when I say negative, I really mean to say that it's completely incapacitating. I get this reaction – my hands start sweating. I get dizzy, nauseous, and can't breathe. It's not pretty. There must be another option. I..I can't..um.."

"Knock it off, Rodney. You'll be fine. Just don't look down," John said.

"Elizabeth…" Rodney looked over at her with pleading eyes.

"He's right. You can do it, Rodney."

"Enough blubbering…go." The guard pointed at Rodney, "You first."

"Oh, that's just mean. Pick on the brilliant scientist with a fear of heights. Why do I have to go first?"

Rather than replying to Rodney's whining, the guard asserted his authority by simply pointing his weapon at Rodney's head.

"Fine, but I'm warning you…if I fall, you are never going to find this thing. You need me," he said looking over at John and Elizabeth. "Am I wrong?"

"No Rodney. Whether we live or die is all up to you," John replied in a mocking tone as he followed the scientist down the narrow pathway.

To John's surprise, Rodney walked in silence for the next 45 minutes. Apparently, he was so terrified that he remained quiet. John fully understood the severity of the situation. The pathway was indeed dangerous. It was uneven and laden with pieces of gravel, making it very slippery. Because the pathway was so narrow, they were forced to walk in single file. Their progress was slow as each one carefully plodded their way down from the cliffs. Rodney was in the lead. Elizabeth and John followed, and the three guards brought up the rear.

Inwardly, Rodney was still complaining about having to lead this ragtag expedition down the steep incline away from the cave. The only thing keeping him from voicing his anger was his fear of falling. As the treacherous path narrowed even further, he found himself having to focus his full attention on each step, making sure his footing was secure before moving forward. His fowl mood was growing worse as the minutes passed, and he began to notice a dull pain in his stomach.

He glanced backwards at Elizabeth, who gave him a weak smile, and then he looked past her to the guards who were carrying their backpacks.

"We've been walking for hours. Can we take a break?" he asked.

Teryle, the lead guard, stared at him, but offered no response.

Rodney was miffed, "Okay…fine, but sooner or later, I'm going to have to get something to eat."

As he finished the last word, he shifted his weight and instantly felt his right foot slip as it landed on a grouping of loose pebbles. Before he could react, he felt himself tumbling to the ground.

"Oh crap!" he uttered as he slid toward the edge.

* * *

John heard the noise ahead of him and looked up to see Rodney falling. Elizabeth reached for him, trying to grab his jacket as she screamed his name, but it happened so quickly that she was unable to get a hold on him. 

"Dammit," John exclaimed loudly as Rodney tumbled over the edge of the cliff and disappeared.

John and Elizabeth moved quickly, but carefully, towards the place where Rodney vanished.

"Rodney?" John said as he peered over the edge.

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief as she glanced down. Rodney had only fallen a few feet. Luckily, about 15 feet below them, there was a small ledge on which he had landed. However, Rodney wasn't moving or responding to their repeated calls.

"I'm going down there," John decided. "Give me a rope."

With the help of the guards, John repelled down to the ledge. Rodney was beginning to stir by the time John reached him.

"Oww," he moaned in pain while grabbing his left leg. "What happened?"

"You fell, Rodney. By the look of it, you broke your leg in the process."

John looked up to see Elizabeth and the guards peeking over the edge.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked, clearly worried about her lead scientist and friend.

"He'll live. We've got a problem though. His leg is broken."

"What do you need?"

"Throw the backpack down here. I need supplies. I'll have to set it and create a makeshift splint."

"Oh, this is great…this is just great," Rodney whined.

"Look on the bright side, Rodney. At least you're not dead."

"Thanks for that, but it doesn't help me feel any better. Do you have any idea how much pain I'm in right now?"

"As a matter of fact, I do…and trust me Rodney, you'll live."

John grabbed the medical supplies and morphine from his backpack.

Rodney eyed the needle nervously, "What's that for?"

"It's going to hurt. Believe me…you'll want this to take the edge off."

Rodney sobered and swallowed slowly, but nodded his head in consent. John administered the pain killer and tried to distract Rodney, "It might even keep you from fainting."

Rodney knew that snide remark was a callback to the time he fainted while wearing a personal shield device that he found in Atlantis, "How many times are you going to bring that up? Look, I did not faint. I passed out from manly hunger."

While Rodney was defending his bruised ego, John quickly snapped Rodney's leg back into place. Rodney screamed out in pain.

After he recovered, he rebuked John, "You…you could've warned me."

"I told you it was going to hurt. Now, let's get that splint on you and get you back up there with the others."

After much painstaking effort and teamwork on behalf of John, Elizabeth and the guards, Rodney was lifted up to the path. Hours later, they finally made it down to ground level, set-up a camp and retired for the night.

* * *

_Ah, poor Rodney! Okay, you know the drill...click that button below and send me a review. It inspires my fingers to type faster._


	6. Setbacks

By morning, Teryle decided that Rodney's broken leg would slow them down too much. If they were to bring him along, it would add hours to their travel time. Besides, Rodney's constant complaining was grating on his nerves. Teryle ordered one of his guards to stay behind at the camp with Rodney, while the rest of the group continued on to the ruins.

John and Elizabeth convinced Teryle to give Rodney a radio. It helped to quell his rant about being left behind in the middle of the forest. He still argued that they would not be able to locate the locket without him, but they eventually convinced him that he could assist remotely.

It was almost noon when they parted ways. Even though it was mid-day, the sky was dark and cloudy. A light, but chilling, mist was falling – it made everything soggy. Conditions were miserable, and their progress was painfully slow.

After hours of walking, the guards decided to stop and make camp for the night. By that time, the mist had turned to rain, and the darkness of night was rapidly descending upon them. They still had a 10 mile walk ahead, so they agreed to sleep for a few hours before making their final trek back to the ruins.

Without tents or any form of protection from the rain, the entire group had been soaked. To make matters worse, they couldn't make a fire until the rain stopped. Elizabeth, tired from the long walk, leaned against a tree and slid slowly to the ground. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her slender arms around them, trying to get warm. Her fingers had grown numb hours ago, and her entire body was chilled to the core. She just wanted the rain to stop. It was miserable – unending.

Elizabeth's discomfort was not overlooked by John. He noticed her shivering under the tree. Her teeth were chattering, and her face was pale, but she hadn't complained once. She just gave him a tired smile when she noticed that his eyes were resting on her. John walked over to tree where she was sitting. He took his backpack off and crouched next to her.

"Elizabeth, you're freezing," he said, stating the obvious.

"It's okay. I'll be alright," she reassured him, knowing that he didn't buy it for a second. She was shivering uncontrollably – unable to generate any warmth against the cold, battering rain.

John eyed her skeptically before reaching out and clasping his warm hands around hers. They were ice cold. Surprised at his touch, she looked up quickly. He held her eyes and gave her a look that clearly said "trust me." John began to rub her hands, generating enough friction to warm them. When he leaned in close to blow warm air on them, Elizabeth felt her heart beat faster. She was sure that John was just as miserable as she, but here he was trying to take care of her. There was a gentle side to this strong, military man that few people saw. It was one of the things that puzzled her. She had thought that she understood the mindset of military men, but John was different. It was why she didn't have the same disdain for him that she held for most members of the military. It was why she respected him. He was not a robot guided solely by military training – he had the strength of his own beliefs, and he listened to his heart. As he held her hands in his own, she savored his gentle, yet firm touch.

After John was convinced that feeling had returned to Elizabeth's hands, he let go and turned around to rummage through the backpack the guards had allowed them to bring. Finally, he located the item for which he was searching – a small thermal blanket. He wrapped it around her shoulders, and then leaned back against the tree next to her.

John watched her for a few seconds while contemplating his next move. She looked up at him, and he nervously licked his lips before saying, "Come here."

Elizabeth hesitated, reluctant to break the physical boundaries that she adhered to as the leader of Atlantis. Her hesitation was noticed by John, and he quickly offered, "For warmth."

Those two words seemed to ease Elizabeth's fears.

"For warmth," she repeated.

John moved his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned heavily against him, nestling her head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his chest. She felt guilty being the only one with a blanket, so she repositioned it so that both she and John could share its warmth.

Elizabeth was conflicted. His touch soothed her, but she knew that she could never act on her feelings. They were colleagues…no, more than that…they were both leaders. He was her best friend – she confided in him, trusted him, but there was something else there that she would barely admit to herself. She couldn't afford to complicate her life with such feelings, so she tried to ignore them. However, in such close proximity, it was hard to deny the feelings that rose inside of her as she felt his warm breath on her cheek and heard the steady beat of his heart.

Finally, she decided to simply relax and enjoy the moment. In his arms, she felt a security that she had not known since coming to Atlantis. She sighed lightly and snuggled closer as she began to feel warmth returning to her body. In response to her soft moan, John lightly caressed her back.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes…much better. Thank you, John," she replied softly and then yawned slowly.

John smiled, pleased that he could make her feel better, "You should try to get some sleep."

He was surprised at the feelings that stirred inside him while Elizabeth rested in his arms. He had always been protective of Elizabeth, especially after almost losing her to Kolya during the storm on Atlantis. But, as their friendship had grown, he found himself struggling with feelings he knew he shouldn't have. For now, he was enjoying her touch – pleased that she trusted him enough to allow him to hold and comfort her.

"Do you have a plan yet?" she asked with a voice that was groggy.

"Working on it."

She nodded against his chest and finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

John remained awake throughout the night, waiting for his opportunity. He had already formulated a plan, and now he was simply waiting for the right time to make his move. 

At night, only one guard remained awake. However, as he observed last night, the underling was not trained well. He had trouble staying awake in the early hours of the morning. John knew that this weakness would give him the window of opportunity he needed.

Elizabeth was still asleep, resting comfortably in his arms. It was easy for him to be distracted as he watched her sleep, but he forced himself to push those thoughts aside and focus on the matter at hand. Gently, he lifted Elizabeth off his chest and carefully lowered her to the ground. He removed his jacket and used it as a pillow for her head.

John waited patiently to make sure his movement had not awakened either of the two guards. Teryle was resting near John and Elizabeth. His light snoring assured John that he was still asleep.

John continued to watch the young guard who had sentry duty. The guard's head still hung to the side. His breathing was deep and even as he snoozed lightly.

John rose quietly and stealthily moved around to the other side of the camp. Slowly, he approached the sleeping guard from behind. He stepped carefully taking every precaution to ensure that he would not awaken anyone. When he was only inches away, John wrapped his arm around the guard's neck in one swift movement which would render him unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"Let him go…now!" commanded Teryle, who had his gun aimed directly at John.

"Dammit," John cursed inwardly.

He had underestimated Teryle, who had probably feigned sleep while waiting for John to make his move. John released his grip on the guard who fell to the ground in a heap. Elizabeth woke slowly – she was confused. John was standing across from her with the younger guard unconscious at his feet. Teryle was standing on her left with his gun pointed at John. Apparently, John's plan – whatever it was – had failed.

"What is going on here?" she asked Teryle sternly.

He ignored her question and pointed the gun at her. "Get up."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, and as she arose, she glanced at John. Fear flashed across her face for an instant, and John's innate response was to step forward to protect her.

"Take one more step, Sheppard, and I will kill her."

John froze.

Teryle smiled coldly, looked over at Elizabeth, and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Okay, I know...a cliffhanger...I couldn't resist (evil grin). Please review. More to come soon... 


	7. The Message

"Son of a…" John yelled as he ran to Elizabeth. She was still standing when he reached her side. Her left hand clasped her right arm, and blood trickled out between her fingertips. He held onto her while he gently examined the wound. Luckily, it was only a graze. John was relieved, but that emotion was quickly replaced with anger. He carefully placed himself between Teryle and Elizabeth before speaking.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled.

"To remind you who is in control here. The next time you try something like that, I will put a bullet in her head."

John scowled at Teryle. He wanted to rip the gun out of his hands and pummel him into the ground. Elizabeth must have read his thoughts because she quickly stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm. She didn't have to say a word. He knew what that gesture meant. Instantly, he stifled his rage, relaxed the tension in his muscles and looked down at her. She knew he wasn't happy, but she didn't want it to go any farther than it already had. The last thing she needed was for John to get shot again. This was the best way to resolve the situation, for now.

John's eye went immediately to her injured arm. He glared one more time at Teryle before turning his back on him and focusing his full attention on Elizabeth.

"Let's take care of your arm," he said as he walked back to the tree where the backpack had been left. Elizabeth glanced quickly at Teryle, who acknowledged her with a nod, and then she turned to follow John. She sat down next to him and gingerly removed her damp, bloodstained jacket.

John tended to her wound. Elizabeth winced as he cleaned it, and he felt a rush of guilt wash over him. She could've been seriously hurt because of him – he should have been more careful. He should have taken out Teryle first. If anything happened to Elizabeth, he would never forgive himself.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Elizabeth glanced up and gazed inquisitively into his eyes. As he fixed his eyes on her, he was struck by her natural beauty – even in this harsh outdoor environment, it shone through.

"For what?" she asked.

He looked down and nodded towards her arm, "For that."

"You said it yourself, John…it's only a graze. I'll be fine. You did what you had to do."

John frowned and looked away. He wasn't sure he agreed with her.

"John…it was worth the risk."

John finished bandaging her wound. He allowed his hand rest to rest on her arm after securing the bandage. They sat in silence for a few minutes, finding comfort in each other's presence.

"Sheppard…Elizabeth…are you there?" Rodney's voice broke in over the radio.

"Hello?" he continued. "Look, this is really important. I need to talk to you. If you can hear me, I have been studying the translations, and I found something…"

"Rodney, we're here," Elizabeth interjected when Rodney paused to take a breath.

"Good, as I said, I've been working on deciphering the passages."

"I'm listening," Elizabeth replied.

"Well, there are many references to a time when a message is relayed. I've spent hours deciphering the codes. It reminds me of a complicated math problem that I had to solve back in college. I spent alot of time in the lab working on it, and now that I think about it, my instructor was alot like Col. Carter…you know, from the SGC."

"Yes, Rodney, we know who she is...can you get to the point?" asked John.

"Right…well, if my calculations are correct -- which I'm sure they are -- you need to be in the temple just before dawn. Now, on this planet, that's in about…oh…3 hours. Can you make it there in time?"

Elizabeth looked at John for the answer.

"The best I can tell is that we've got a 2 ½ hour walk ahead of us before we reach the temple. That should put us there right before dawn if we leave now."

Teryle was standing a few steps behind John and Elizabeth, but he had been monitoring the conversation. As he stepped forward, both Elizabeth and John looked at him – their eyes asked the unspoken question.

"Alright…let's move out then," he stated and then walked away to pack up his gear and put out the fire.

* * *

"Rodney, we're here," John said into the radio. "What now?" 

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. Do you see anything?"

"Nope…nothing at all. Just some old, empty ruins."

"Where are you?"

"We're just outside the main door of the temple," Elizabeth replied. "Are you sure your calculations are correct?"

"Of course, my calculations are correct. Maybe that's not the problem. What if you are standing in the wrong place? Have you tried going inside the temple?"

"I walked inside when we arrived, Rodney," said Elizabeth. "We're standing at the doorway. Nothing is happening – it's pitch black inside."

"Well, maybe it was too early. Try it again."

"Rodney, I don't think tha-," John started to say, but was cut off by Rodney.

"Colonel, unless you have a better idea, just try again."

John frowned and glanced at Elizabeth. She held his gaze for a moment, tilted her head, and replied to Rodney.

"Alright Rodney, we'll go inside and poke around a bit. In the mean time, see if there's anything else you can find about how to activate this "relayed" message."

As Elizabeth ended her conversation with Rodney, John motioned for her to go through the doorway ahead of him.

"Ladies first," he said as he flashed her one of his trademark smiles.

She smiled back, but felt a chill go down her spine as she walked through the doorway. This place was very unsettling at night. The darkness was blinding. The only light in the room came from the small beams of their flashlights. She shuddered involuntarily. John noticed.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she laughed slightly. "It's just that this place is a little…eerie."

"Tell me about it. It'd be the perfect location for a horror movie. Blair Witch – the Pegasus Project."

The main room of the temple was small. Writings covered the walls. For the most part, the room was barren. At the front was a large stone rock that had most likely been used as an altar. The remains of a statue stood on the left. The head and arms were missing. The body was damaged, but it was still easy to see that it was the form of a woman. John was growing bored so he walked over to the statue to inspect it further.

"So, do you think this is Selene?" he asked.

Elizabeth walked over to join John near the statue, "I don't know. I guess it's possible."

Elizabeth ran her hand over the smooth, carved rock. It had once been a beautiful statue. The remaining pieces were delicately carved by an artist in great detail.

"What does the writing say? Can you read this?"

"Where?"

John pointed towards the writing he found and then touched the statue as Elizabeth leaned in for a closer look. Upon his touch, a flickering hologram appeared instantly behind them. It projected the image of a beautiful young woman with long brown hair. As Elizabeth and John turned, it began to relay its message.

"_The item you seek holds great power. For many centuries, it offered protection from the Wraith for thousands of our kind. However, vast power can corrupt even the hearts of noble men. When placed in the wrong hands, it was eventually used to wield great evil. For this reason, it was hidden…secured. Consider the risk carefully before you proceed. Many will try, but few will succeed. Your mind will see confusing things. Impure hearts will fail. If you choose to continue, you will find what you seek in the Specus Fors."_

"Cavern of Chance," Elizabeth translated.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," John said in frustration.

He turned to Teryle, "Where is this cave?"

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews so far! I love 'em, and I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. Sorry about the cliffhanger last time, but at least Elizabeth's okay, right? Anyway, please keep the reviews coming. They make my day. 


	8. Gone

Sitting uncomfortably underneath a tree, Rodney studied the passages that he and Elizabeth translated earlier. Books, papers, and writings were scattered around him. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice when another guard entered their makeshift camp site.

As the man approached, he glanced quickly at Rodney. Then, he walked over to Arlon, the guard who had been left to care for Rodney.

"Erele, I'm glad to see you," Arlon greeted his friend. "Did you bring it?"

Erele held up the item he'd been dragging along with him. It was a crude version of crutches.

"Got it."

"No, I meant the beaming device…do you have it?"

"Yes, I brought that too."

"Hey, who are you?" Rodney interjected after noticing their new guest. "Did you bring more supplies because I could really use a sandwich right now."

Arlon and Erele looked at each other. Erele mumbled, "I see what you mean. I'm glad I haven't been stuck out here alone with him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rodney asked indignantly. Then, he noticed that Erele was holding crutches. "Are those for me?"

Erele grunted and threw the crutches toward Rodney in disdain. They landed just out of his reach. Rodney strained to reach them, but couldn't.

"Uh, could you…um...I can't reach them."

Arlon was sick of Rodney, so he didn't offer much help. He just stepped forward and kicked them closer.

"Oh well, don't go out of your way to help a gravely injured man. You know, I'm in a lot of pain over here. The least you could do is help me get up. It's almost inhumane the way you're treating me, especially considering the fact that I am the one helping you find this device."

Both Arlon and Erele ignored Rodney's complaints and walked away during his rant to talk privately about their plans. When they returned, Rodney had managed to right himself by using the crutches. He was attempting to move around the camp and regain his mobility. As they approached, he started to criticize them again.

"Dr McKay," Arlon interrupted. "We are going to need your help at the cave."

"Well, I don't think I can go far on these. You wouldn't happen to have a jumper…or a car…or any form of transportation, would you?"

They both stared at him blankly.

"No, of course not," Rodney stated arrogantly, answering his own question.

"The crutches will take too long. We have something else in mind," Erele replied as he pulled the energy beam device out of his pocket.

Rodney rolled his eyes and shifted uneasily, "Oh no...not that again."

* * *

Upon arriving at the cave, Teryl separated himself from the group while they were setting up camp. He left the younger guard to keep watch over John and Elizabeth while he made contact with Maldon. 

"Sir, I have some news that I think you will find interesting."

"Go ahead."

"Colonel Sheppard unlocked a message from the statue. It gave us the location where the locket has been hidden. We are very close to finding it this time. They still have to decipher the next set of clues, but I think we're closer than ever before."

"Good work, Teryle."

"There's something more, sir."

"Yes?"

"It's just as we thought. He has the gene. It's what enabled him to release the message."

"Ah, that is good news indeed. Make sure Colonel Sheppard returns safely – with the locket."

"Yes sir."

Maldon ended the radio conversation, turned to a soldier, and ordered, "Bring me the Satedan."

* * *

Escorted by two guards, Ronon entered Maldon's private chamber. As his eyes scanned the room, he took notice of the posh decorations surrounding him. Elaborate tapestries and dark wood paneling lined the walls. It was very lavish, so much so that it made him forget they were in a cave. He glanced briefly from one guard to the other, then his eyes rested on Maldon. He was behind an elaborately carved desk, sitting in a large padded swivel chair. 

"What do you want?" Ronon asked suspiciously.

"Please, sit down. I would like to talk with you," Maldon replied.

Ronon crossed his arms, "I'd rather stand."

Maldon paused and pondered the situation before speaking again. He was displeased that Ronon resisted, but his response did not show it. He responded casually while pouring a drink.

"Suit yourself. You know, I've been wondering about you. It's obvious that these are not your people. Yet you have aligned yourself with them, why?"

As he asked the question, he offered the glass to Ronon, who refused it.

"I don't know…they hate the Wraith. I hate the Wraith. It seemed like a good fit."

"From where do these people come?"

Ronon didn't respond. He simply glared at Maldon.

"I know Colonel Sheppard possess a unique gene that is held only by a few. I want to know from what world he has come."

"Our home was destroyed by the Wraith. Now, we just travel around a lot."

"Don't waste my time, Satedan. Tell me what I want to know."

He paused, waiting for a response.

"Fine…I have ways of extracting information, but I'd rather not put you through that. Simply answer my questions, and we can remain civilized."

"Go to hell," Ronon replied.

Maldon nodded to his guards. They seized Ronon. He began to fight back, but stopped abruptly when one of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head.

The moment he stopped, Ronon received a solid blow to the stomach. He bent forward, grunting from the pain. The next strike -- a kick to his lower leg -- brought him to his knees. From there, he received a number of additional kicks. As Ronon was trying to recover from the blows, they bound his hands and placed him roughly in the chair.

"You are making this much harder than it has to be. Are these people from the ancestral city?"

"No…it was destroyed…by the Wraith," he choked out the words as he tried to regain his normal breathing.

"Don't lie to me," Maldon scowled and struck Ronon in the face.

Ronon spat at Maldon, inciting another strike across the jaw. His face stung, he already felt a burning pain from the brutal kicks to his body, and now he tasted blood. He was uncomfortable, but he would never betray his friends. They had become like family to him. He would endure the pain to protect their secret – to protect Atlantis. Mentally, he began to prepare himself for a long, painful interrogation.

* * *

John was first to enter the narrow mouth of the cave. He found himself craving the familiar feel of a weapon in his hand. However, Teryle would not allow it. After stepping inside, he switched his flashlight on and found that the passageway was only wide enough to accommodate one person at a time. They would have to navigate their way through the cave in single file -- it would be tight and uncomfortable. The roof was so low that John could not stand erect. He had to bend down slightly and hunch his shoulders in order to move down the corridor. 

John could hear Rodney behind him whining about the tight, enclosed space. He was having trouble maneuvering on his crutches, and Elizabeth was trying to help him. Rodney, Erele, and Arlon had joined them earlier that morning, just as they were preparing to enter the cave. After being rematerialized from the beaming device, Rodney was even more irritable than normal. John thought it would be best to leave him outside, but he refused to stay behind. His curiosity was piqued, and he didn't want to be left out of the adventure, so they reluctantly agreed to let him join them.

After walking for 20 minutes, John reached the end of the first passageway. It opened up into a large, damp cavern. John scanned the room quickly with his flashlight. At first glance, it appeared they had reached a dead end. However, something caught Elizabeth's eye as she entered, and she brought her light to rest on a large metal door.

"John," she said quietly.

He followed her gaze to a door which seemed to be out of place in the middle of this cave. It caught him by surprise because it was similar in design to the entry doors on Atlantis.

"I don't believe it…it's Ancient," Rodney stated enthusiastically as he approached the door.

Rodney swiped his hand across the lighted panel to unlock the door, but it didn't respond.

"It's locked," he said.

"Can you open it, Rodney?" asked John.

Rodney sighed and responded arrogantly, "Of course, I can open it. Just give me a couple of minutes."

While Rodney was busy pulling his computer out of his backpack, Teryle pointed at John.

"You try it," he ordered.

"What?" John asked, surprised at his statement.

"Try to open the door," he repeated.

John frowned as he narrowed his eyes and stared at Teryle. He paused, considering why Teryle would make such a demand. John wondered what Teryle knew, but he didn't refuse his request.

John stepped forward and swiped his hand across the panel. To his surprise, a few seconds later the door opened. John's eyes widened, and he turned around quickly to face Teryle.

"How did you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

Teryle didn't reveal anything in his answer. He shrugged indifferently, "Just a guess. It was your touch that unlocked the message from the statue."

Elizabeth and Rodney exchanged wary glances before walking through the door. They both took notice of the fact that the door responded only to John who, unlike Rodney, had the ancient gene naturally.

Elizabeth wasn't happy that Teryle had recognized John's ability to control Ancient technology – it worried her. However, in the presence of their captors, it was not something they could discuss openly. She simply shared her apprehension in the brief glances exchanged between the three of them.

As they entered the room, lights began to switch on revealing a large room that was similar in design to the gate room back on Atlantis.

"This is amazing," Rodney exclaimed as he surveyed in the room. "It's just like Atla-"

"Rodney," John said cutting him off. "That console looks interesting. Why don't you go check it out?"

"Ah…yes, yes…good idea," Rodney responded realizing the mistake he almost made by revealing where they were from.

John walked up the steps that led to the platform where, back on Atlantis, the gate stood. However, in this room, there was no gate. There was no control room and no upper level, but other than that, the room was remarkably similar.

In the center of the platform, there was a console. Rodney was already there inspecting it as John approached.

"This seems to be the control center for their database," Rodney explained loudly to John. He then whispered, "It's just like ours back at home. To start the program, you just need to-"

"Yes, Rodney, I know how it works."

John moved the control crystal to activate the system. Immediately, the lights around them dimmed and a bright spotlight shone down on the console illuminating both John and Rodney. They were expecting another holographic interface to appear. Instead, seconds later, they both disappeared from sight.

Elizabeth ran up the steps. She couldn't believe they were gone. She stood staring at the console for a few seconds, and then turned to Teryle. Her eyes were wide and full of concern.

"What happened?" she questioned accusingly.

* * *

Hmm...where'd they go? Is Ronon going to be okay? More to come soon...please read and review! 


	9. Choices

Instantly, John and Rodney were transported to a small cavern. It was dark inside, but a blinding light shone down on them, making it impossible for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room.

A deep voice broke through the silence, "For what purpose have you come?"

John looked at Rodney before responding hesitantly, "Well, we are searching for a device-"

"Not just any device," Rodney cut in, "it's a locket…one that offers protection from your enemies."

"Surely, you know that the device you seek has been hidden for centuries in order to protect it from men who would use it for evil. Why would we release it to you?"

"Um…because…we…um…well, we need protection from the Wraith," Rodney fibbed.

"You speak lies…those who are dishonest can never take hold of the locket."

The voice paused for a few moments before continuing, "You will use the device for your own gain – to give it to men who would sell it. You should never have come."

John glared at Rodney and stepped forward. "No, Rodney is wrong. He's…well, he's nervous. Look, what he meant to say is that we need it to save the lives my team. They are being held captive, and if we do not return with the locket, they will be killed."

John waited for a response, but none came, so he continued to explain the situation.

"I don't plan on handing the device over to these people permanently, but I do need to make them believe that I am helping them in order to free my team. Once they are safe, I guarantee that I will return this device to its place of protection here."

John glanced at Rodney, "We do not want to use it for our own gains."

"Listen to him. He's telling you the truth," said Rodney.

John was impatient as he waited again for a response. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the light. He wanted to see what was in the room and who was talking to them.

"Look," he said finally, "I'll do anything you want, but I'm not leaving here without that device."

After a few seconds of silence, the voice responded to John, "Your cause is noble, but how far are you willing to go? Are you prepared to make the sacrifice that is required?"

* * *

Moments after John and Rodney disappeared, Elizabeth gasped as the large door leading into the room slammed shut. Arlon tried to pry it open, but it was no use. The door was locked solid and wouldn't budge. 

A few seconds later, Elizabeth froze as she heard the unmistakable sound of water rushing into the room. She felt panic rise from deep within her. They were trapped, and the room was flooding quickly.

"Oh my God," she uttered quietly.

"What's happening?" screamed Teryle over the sound of the water.

"I don't know," she responded.

He pointed his gun at her, "Turn it off."

"I can't…I don't know how."

She walked to the control panel and began to move the control pieces, but they did not respond to her touch. Teryle pushed her out of the way, but his effort to stop the water failed as well. The cold water was rising quickly. After only a few minutes, it had almost reached Elizabeth's waist.

Teryle began to panic. He grabbed Elizabeth's jacket and pulled her close. "Is Sheppard doing this? Tell him to turn it off!" he yelled.

"Why would he do this?" she yelled back. "Do you really think he would sacrifice our lives to save his own?"

Teryle reluctantly let go of her, "I have no doubt that he would willingly sacrifice my life, but not yours."

Elizabeth stared at him while she regained her composure. When the water reached her shoulders, she looked around at his men who were still carrying all of their supplies.

"I suggest you offload your backpacks and any unnecessary weight you have on you. It looks like we will be swimming soon."

Because there was no second floor, the ceiling in the room was much lower than in Atlantis. Elizabeth estimated that it was only around 12 – 15 feet high. Judging by the rate that the water was filling the room, they had only a few more minutes before the entire room would be under water.

It was an unnerving thought. Elizabeth's eyes scanned the room for options – for a way of escape, but she found nothing. There were doors on the other side of the room, but the guards had already tried to open those. The console was completely under water – and it didn't respond to her touch. She tried to reach John and Rodney over the radio, but there was no response. Wherever they had been taken, they could not respond to her repeated calls for assistance.

She tried to remain calm as the water level rose higher. This was not the way she wanted to die. As soon as the thought entered her mind, she pushed it away. She couldn't think like that. She couldn't give up that easy. There must be a way out. She wondered what John would do in this situation. How would he escape? He seemed to have a knack for getting out of tight situations.

She swam over to the wall and found something to hold onto as she tried to think of a way out.

* * *

"Take him back to the cell," Maldon said roughly as he kicked Ronon one last time. 

He was angry. The Satedan was stronger than he had expected. After 3 hours of intensive questioning and beatings, he had revealed nothing about the Atlanteans. Ronon was bordering on the edge of unconsciousness, and Maldon knew he would need time to recover before being questioned further. He would break him down eventually, but for now, he would be returned to his cell with the others.

Teyla had just closed her eyes when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She jumped up as the two guards approached their cell. They were half carrying, half dragging Ronon along with them.

Marie gasped as she saw his condition. The guards opened the cell door and threw his torn, bloody body on the floor. Teyla ran to him.

"Ronon, it's Teyla. Ronon…can you hear me?"

His eyes opened for a few seconds, and he found her face. He searched her eyes and choked out the words, "I'll be fine" before he passed out from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

"What are you willing to risk for this device?" The question was repeated as the spotlight shut off. 

John turned on his flashlight revealing a small empty room. No one was there, and it puzzled him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That is of no consequence to you," the voice responded.

"Okay," John said uncertainly. "What do you want from me?"

"Your choices control your destiny. They determine what type of man you will become. They control whether you live or whether you die. So, now you have a choice to make."

"That doesn't sound good," Rodney whispered to John.

"It never is," John responded with a sigh.

As he spoke the words, an image was displayed on the wall in front of them.

"What the hell?" John exclaimed as he walked forward to get a better look. He saw Elizabeth and the guards fighting to stay above the rising water in the room from which they were just transported.

"What is going on here?" Rodney was horrified.

The water was nearing the ceiling. Only a few feet remained before the room would be completely flooded. John could see that Elizabeth was struggling to remain afloat. Teryle and the two remaining guards were also struggling. One of them was bobbing in the water, slowly losing his battle.

"Why are you doing this?" John yelled looking around the room. "What do you want?"

"John!" Elizabeth screamed his name in desperation as the water level was only inches from the celing. He quickly turned around to face the screen again. The fear and despair in her voice overwhelmed him. He desperately wanted to be there – to protect her, to save her.

"Dammit," he yelled as he punched the wall in frustration.

"The device you seek gives you the authority to decide who lives and who dies. Choose now – you can obtain the device or save the lives of the people who accompanied you on this journey."

"You don't understand what you are asking me to do…" John replied.

Rodney spoke up, "You can't be serious. If he saves them, then the rest of our team will be killed. That's an impossible choice….you know, this is sick. How can you possibly-."

"Time is running out. Make your decision now."

John looked at the display again. Elizabeth was breathing rapidly. Her entire body was immersed in water. Her face was pressed to the ceiling – only her eyes, lips and nose were exposed. She was trying to suck in her last breath of air before the water reached the ceiling. Only Teryle remained with Elizabeth. The others had already lost their battle. John felt his calm demeanor deteriorate. He couldn't let her die like this, but he wouldn't sign the death warrant on Ronon, Teyla and Marie either. He heard Elizabeth say his name once more. In a last ditch effort, he turned away from the display, stared and the ceiling and yelled loudly…

Tbc

* * *

Well, I couldn't resist the evil cliffie…stay tuned for more. Please review! 


	10. Desperation

Elizabeth fought against the weariness she felt growing inside her body. She was trying conserve energy by being as efficient as possible in her efforts to stay afloat. She watched as the other men desperately struggled to keep their heads above water – they had expended far too much energy in the beginning and now they were displaying signs of extreme fatigue. One of the guards, Erele, had already been lost underneath the rising water. Elizabeth and Teryl tried to help him, but they eventually had to let go because, in his panicked state, he was pulling them under with him.

As the water neared the ceiling, Elizabeth's eyes rested on Arlon. He was sinking slowly, barely able to keep his head above water.

"Don't give up," she said as he glanced at her.

"I can't. I'm too tired," he said as his head sank beneath the surface.

"No," Elizabeth cried as she and Teryle swam towards the area where he disappeared. By the time they arrived, however, he was already gone.

Unshed tears began to well up in Elizabeth's eyes. She couldn't bear to see them die like this – one by one. In desperation, she cried out for John, hoping that wherever he was, he might be able to hear her and come to their aid.

"It's no use. He can't hear you," Teryle grumbled.

Elizabeth glared at him.

They spent their last few minutes in silence. Each one gasping for air as the water inched closer and closer to the ceiling. Elizabeth pressed her face against the ceiling trying to delay the inevitable. Finally, she uttered John's name one last time and filled her lungs with air as the water completely engulfed the room.

Elizabeth held her breath as long as she could. She felt her body sinking as she let out the remaining air in her lungs. This was it. There were still so many things she wanted to do. So many things left unsaid between her and John. She couldn't believe this was the way it was going to end. She closed her eyes and felt consciousness slipping away.

* * *

After sleeping for a few hours, Ronon slowly opened his eyes and found himself back in the cell with Teyla and Marie. He tried to move his body and immediately felt a searing pain shoot through his ribs. "That's definitely broken," he thought to himself. 

As he began to stir, Teyla went to his side to offer assistance. She had already examined him for injuries while he was unconscious. The examination revealed three broken fingers, two broken ribs, and too many bruises and cuts to count.

"Ronon, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," he replied brusquely.

Teyla knew Ronon well enough to know that he was not the type of man who would tolerate too much attention being placed on his injuries. She was worried about him, but decided it would not be wise to focus on his injuries or pester him to lay still. He wouldn't listen to her anyway.

"What did they want?" she asked.

"Maldon wants to know more about them. He suspects they are from Atlantis, but I didn't tell them anything,"

"Yes, well...I can see that from your injuries. Surely, if you had provided information, you wouldn't have received such a severe beating."

"They were interested in Sheppard specifically. I don't know how, but they are aware that Sheppard carries the Ancient gene."

Teyla frowned. She found that knowledge to be especially disturbing. Teyla was certain these men had ulterior motives, but they had not been revealed yet – and that worried her greatly.

"If they take you again, you must learn why they have such an ardent interest in John and his abilities."

"_When_ they take me again," he corrected her. "They will not stop until they get what they want."

He added fiercely, "What they don't know is that I'd rather die than tell them anything."

"Let us hope it does not come to that."

Soon after uttering those words, Teyla heard footsteps again. She shot a concerned glance at Ronon when the guards approached the cell and opened the door. Ronon stood slowly, but defiantly. One of the guards grabbed his arm and led him out of the cell. Teyla stepped forward.

"What do you gain by questioning him again? Is it not clear from your first encounter that he will not reveal anything to you?" she said.

"Oh yes, he will," replied the guard standing next to her. He took her arm and smiled coldly, "Especially if you are there with him."

Teyla's eyes widened at the realization that they were taking both her and Ronon for interrogation. She looked briefly at Ronon, unsure of how he would respond. In his eyes, she saw hatred begin to rise. He started to resist, and the butt of a gun was jammed fiercely into his already fractured ribs, bringing him into submission.

As Teyla exited the cell, she looked back at Marie, who had retreated to the farthest corner of the cell in fear that she would be taken also. Teyla felt sympathy for the young girl who had only been on Atlantis for a few short weeks. She was an accomplished linguist from earth, and this had been one of her first off-world missions. Rodney brought her along to help with the translations. Teyla smiled bravely and mouthed the words "be strong" to Marie as she left.

Marie nodded and sank to the ground as she was left alone. Tears of fear and exhaustion rolled freely down her cheeks.

* * *

"Take me instead," he yelled. "Spare their lives in exchange for mine. You wanted to know what I am willing to risk. Well, that is what I am willing to sacrifice. I will give my life in exchange for theirs." 

Rodney's mouth dropped open. As a soldier, he always thought Sheppard would give up his life to save them, but he never expected to see the desperation that emanated from John now. It was not an emotion that McKay had witnessed before in him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing any of them, especially Elizabeth. As if watching a bad movie, Rodney's eyes moved back and forth between the display on the wall and John who was standing in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling.

John was breathing rapidly. His stomach was in his throat, and he felt like he would lose his breakfast at any moment. The wait was painful. Elizabeth was dying, and there was nothing more he could say or do. He was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice – what more could he offer?

Finally, the display disappeared, and the disembodied voice sounded again.

"Your motives are pure. You have passed the first test."

"What? That's it? What about Elizabet-," Rodney asked, but as he spoke the words, a transport beam carried them back to the room where Elizabeth and Teryle were fighting for their lives.

Immediately, John felt the chill of the water. As realization set in that he had been transported into the flooded room, he swam to the surface and looked around. Rodney appeared across from him seconds later, but no one else was there. The water had begun to drain out of the room, but it had only gone down a couple of feet.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled before looking at Rodney.

Rodney's eyes widened. "It's too late…she's…"

John quickly realized that Elizabeth must be underneath the murky water. He had no idea how long she had been under without air or how long she could hold her breath.

"I'm going to find her, Rodney," John said before taking a large breath and disappearing beneath the surface.

It took him a few moments, but he found her lifeless body and brought it to the surface.

"She's not breathing," Rodney said anxiously.

"I know that, Rodney. Help me keep her head above water."

Rodney moved closer to assist as John pinched Elizabeth's nostrils closed, placed his mouth on hers, and began to administer CPR.

"C'mon Elizabeth…breathe," he whispered in a shaky voice. "Please…you can't leave us now."

John heard a noise behind him, but he continued to focus his efforts on reviving Elizabeth. Rodney glanced behind John to see Teryle emerge from the water.

"How long were you under?" Rodney asked him.

Teryle stared at Elizabeth. He paused for an instant and then swam over to them. "I don't know for certain, but it was probably a good 2-3 minutes. I was about to give up and then I realized that the water was receding."

Rodney nodded and briefly locked eyes with John. It was obvious that Elizabeth had been unable to hold her breath for that long.

Unconsciously, Rodney held his breath and chewed on his lip. John continued to work frantically on Elizabeth, breathing air into her lungs and whispering words of encouragement to her. Finally, her body convulsed, and she began to cough, expelling the water from her lungs.

All three men breathed a collective sigh of relief as she regained consciousness and began to breathe on her own.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly. She smiled faintly when she saw her second-in-command and lead scientist. Both were still holding onto her and supporting her weight in the water.

"Hi there…welcome back," John said softly as he pushed back an errant strand of hair from her face.

* * *

Alright, I decided to be nice this week...no evil cliffies. But, I won't make any promises for the next chapters -- muhaha! ;) If you are still enjoying the story, click the review button and let me know. 


	11. Next Steps

When the waters receded, the door on the opposite side of the room opened. John was first to rise. He walked over to the door and peered cautiously inside the hallway. It was dark, but he could still see that it resembled the hallways of Atlantis.

He looked back at the remaining members of the expedition. They were watching him curiously, but he could clearly see the exhaustion displayed on their faces, especially Elizabeth and Teryle.

"Well?" he questioned to see if they felt like continuing.

Elizabeth looked at Rodney and then back at John. As she stood slowly, she said, "We've come this far. We can't stop now."

Elizabeth's hair and clothes were still soaking wet as she descended the steps and stood next to John. Teryle and Rodney reluctantly followed behind her. John noticed how bedraggled they all looked, and he felt a ping of guilt for pushing them onward. However, Elizabeth was right; they couldn't stop now regardless of what they had just been through.

As they entered the hallway, Elizabeth once again noticed the remarkable similarities between this facility and their home. Although it was dimly lit, she could still see the design was distinctively Ancient, but the layout of the facility was decidedly different from Atlantis. Looking ahead, she saw another door blocking their way. John walked up to it and swiped his hand across the control panel. Once again, the door opened with ease as it sensed the gene that resided in his body.

Lights snapped on as they entered. The room was mostly barren, except for one control chair in the middle. John looked back at Elizabeth and Rodney to gauge their reaction. Their eyes went immediately to the chair and then rested on John expectantly.

"Well, I guess it's my turn again," he said with a smile.

"Be careful, Colonel," Elizabeth instructed.

John nodded, and sat down in the chair. Immediately, it reclined, and an image was displayed over their heads.

"It's the locket," Rodney stated in surprise.

The image was three dimensional. As it rotated above their heads, it almost looked real -- like you could simply reach out and take hold of it. It was mesmerizing, but after a few moments, Elizabeth looked away when she heard John wince in discomfort.

"John?"

Suddenly, the locket disappeared and a barrage of images flooded the room – images of people who controlled the locket previously, followed by devastating images of destruction, death, and pain. John closed his eyes and began to cry out as the alarming images rooted in his brain. He couldn't shut them out, it scorched his brain, but he couldn't make it stop. John was paralyzed and unable to get out of the chair.

Elizabeth was frightened. She looked at Rodney, who was dumbfounded.

"Rodney, do something. Make it stop!" she ordered.

Instantly, Rodney snapped to life. Despite his injured leg, he dashed to the back of the chair and ripped open one of the panels. A few seconds later, the images disappeared as Rodney cut power to the chair.

John's body convulsed and then slumped back lifelessly into the chair.

* * *

Silently, Teyla and Ronon walked into Maldon's office. He sat at his desk across from them, crossed his arms and flashed a smug grin at Ronon who was still being held firmly by two guards. 

"Are you ready to talk now?" he questioned.

Ronon glanced at Teyla, signaling her with his eyes, before responding to Maldon's question. "How about you call off your guards first?" he grumbled.

Maldon eyed him suspiciously, but finally nodded in consent and gestured for his guards to release Ronon. That was the moment for which Ronon was waiting. Without hesitation, he spun on his heels and jammed his elbow into the throat of the guard on his left. In a continuing motion, he punched the other guard firmly in the gut, grabbed his arm, and threw him to the floor.

Teyla sprang into action as soon as Ronon made his move. She crouched in one fluid movement and used her leg to knock the guard behind her off his feet. Next, she stood and started to move towards one of the guards who was attacking Ronon, but instead she was jerked backwards. Maldon had come around the desk. He approached her from behind and violently yanked her hair as he pulled her to him. Teyla struggled to release his grasp, but as he pulled her closer, he placed the blade of a large knife against her throat.

Patiently, he waited for Ronon to take down the remaining guard, and then he cleared his throat. Ronon turned around to see Maldon with one arm around Teyla's waist and the other holding a knife to her throat.

"Do I kill her now, or do you want to talk?" he asked arrogantly.

Ronon glared at him.

"He will kill us anyway, Ronon. Do not tell him anything," she commanded.

Maldon pressed the knife tighter to her throat, "I have no intention of killing you…unless you continue to resist. We have a deal with your leader. If they return with the device, you will be allowed to return to your home. I simply want to learn more about your friends…why you are so loyal to these people?"

"They have earned our friendship and respect. That is why we give them our loyalty. They are helping us fight the Wraith," she responded.

"They have technology that I have never seen before. I want to know the name of their world."

"I do not know."

Maldon shoved Teyla forcefully to the ground with the knife still firmly in place against her throat.

"Do you think I am a fool?" he said looking at her and then Ronon. Ronon stepped forward angry at Maldon's treatment of Teyla. However, by this time, Maldon's guards had fully recovered from Ronon's beating, and they stopped him.

"When we are free, I am going to kill you," Ronon growled.

Maldon chuckled, "I will not give you that opportunity."

"Why are you so interested in these people?" Teyla asked casually, trying to reduce the tension between the two men.

"Sheppard seems to possess a unique power – the ability to operate Ancient devices. They also have technology which could fetch a high price on the open market."

"If that is the case, then it seems to me that it would be better for you to be their ally, instead of their enemy. If so, you could negotiate a trade for the items you would like to have."

"Why trade when you can take?" he asked. "I am growing tired of this," he said releasing the knife from Teyla's throat. He stood and walked back to his desk.

"If you do not share your knowledge, then I will take this interrogation to the next level. I promise you that you will not like it, especially you, Satedan."

* * *

"John?" Elizabeth said unsteadily as she checked for a pulse. "He's breathing," she mumbled with a sigh of relief. His breathing was erratic, but she was thankful that he was still with them. Rodney glanced over at Teryle, who stood indifferently to the side watching them work on John. 

"Help me get him out of the chair," Rodney said to Teryle.

As they moved John out of the chair and onto the floor, Elizabeth tried to sort things out, "What just happened?"

Rodney replied, "I honestly don't know, but I think the images we saw were actually being downloaded into Sheppard's brain."

"Do you think he will he be okay?"

"I have no idea how his body will respond to what just happened."

John's arm began to twitch, "He's coming around."

Elizabeth leaned down as John began to stir. She placed her hand on his chest, "John…John, can you hear me?"

"Sheppard?" Rodney asked.

John moaned and rolled over onto his side in a fetal position as the waves of pain and nausea washed over him. He was dazed, and his head felt like it was going to explode. Slowly, he brought his hands up to clutch his head. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to stop the alarming pain that radiated throughout his brain.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She had never seen John in so much pain before. His eyes were closed tightly, and she could tell that he was struggling to maintain control.

"Rodney, is there any medication left in the backpack that can help with the pain?" she asked desperately.

"We used most of it for my leg, but let me check." Their backpack had been left behind in the other room, and Rodney stood to retrieve it, but Teryle stopped him, "Stay here. I'll get it. I can get back faster than you."

Elizabeth looked up at him in surprise. It was the first time he had offered to help them in any way.

"Thank you, Teryle," Elizabeth said earnestly. He held her eyes for a split second, apologizing for what he had put them through. Then, he nodded slightly before turning to run down the hallway.

"Elizabeth…" John's voice was so quiet that she barely heard him whisper her name.

She leaned in closer, bringing her face inches only inches away from his so she could hear him.

"Yes, John. I am here."

"I-I can't…I need," John could barely speak through the agonizing pain – he could only choke out fragmented words.

Elizabeth choked back the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. She rested her hand lightly on his arm.

"John, don't try to speak. We're getting something to help you with the pain. It's going to be okay. Just stay with me."

John was restless, unable to stay still due to the intensity of the pain. He rolled onto his back. His hands clasped his head violently. His features were twisted in excruciating pain. It felt like it was being crushed in a vise.

Rodney and Elizabeth exchanged worried glances – until Teryle returned, there was little they could do for John. They were helpless.

Finally, they heard quick footsteps coming down the hall. Teryle ran into the room and handed the bag to Rodney. He quickly opened it and found the item for which he was searching. He pulled out the syringe containing the last drops of morphine and administered it to John.

It took a while, but finally John's body began to relax and he became still as the pain began to dull. He brought his hands away from his head and opened his eyes to gaze up at both Elizabeth and Rodney who were looking on with worried eyes. When he spoke, he simply uttered one word, but from his tone, it spoke volumes.

"Thanks."

Elizabeth smiled in relief and then asked, "John, what happened?"

_tbc.._

* * *

A/N: Aw...poor John, but he's so cute when he's hurt. Anyway, thanks for the reviews...please keep 'em coming. They make my day. I'm hoping to get up to 100 with this story, so make me happy, click that button and send me a review, okay? 


	12. Not again

John slowly placed his hands on the floor to steady himself. With much effort and a muffled groan, he managed to lift his body into a seated position. Elizabeth's hand rested gently on his shoulder. John was still disoriented from the entire experience, but he was beginning to regain a sense of normalcy.

Elizabeth was taken aback by his appearance. She was amazed at how quickly John's energy had been sapped from him. Her heart sank as she realized how weak and tired he looked. It was so unlike the John she knew, and it scared her. He seemed to have the weight of the world resting on his shoulders.

Finally, John looked up and found Elizabeth's eyes. He saw her concern, and gave her a faint smile of reassurance.

"I'm okay," he said in a hoarse voice.

Elizabeth tightened her lips and narrowed her eyes in doubt. It was obvious that she wasn't entirely convinced by John's words.

He continued, "I saw it…"

"Saw what?" Rodney asked.

John glanced at Rodney briefly and then looked back at Elizabeth before explaining, "I saw what happens when the device is misused -- the darkness…the devastation…the consequences. I was given the memories of those who have held the device before. They told me…they said this is the burden of knowledge that is required of anyone who will control the device."

Elizabeth could see that the knowledge weighed heavy on John's mind. He was more solemn now than she had ever seen him in their three years on Atlantis. She found herself wishing for a hint of the smile that was usually hidden behind his eyes. However, it was gone…for now.

"John…you don't have to do this. Maybe there's another way?" she said with a hopeful gaze toward Teryle.

"I'm sorry," Teryle replied. "If he does not bring the locket, the others will die. Not even I can do anything to stop that from happening."

"Help me up," John said.

"John-," Elizabeth protested.

"Elizabeth...don't. I have to do this, and you know it." He began to stand on his own, but Rodney and Elizabeth quickly moved to help him. He placed his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and leaned heavily on her for support. Breathing heavily from the effort he exerted in order to stand, he glanced around at his companions.

"I know where it is."

* * *

Teyla felt pain as she regained consciousness. She could feel Ronon's arms around her as she began to stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find that she was back in their dingy cell. Marie was at her side, and Ronon was cradling her protectively. 

She looked up at him, "Ronon…what happened?"

He ignored her question, "Are you okay?"

At his question, she began to assess her condition. Her head was throbbing, and her right eye was swollen. When she inhaled, she could feel a searing pain in her ribs. Her muscles were sore, and they rebelled when she tried to move.

"Yes, I think so," she lied. Teyla asked again, "What happened?"

"Maldon," Ronon growled as Teyla began to sit up.

At the mention of Maldon's name, the fog in her brain began to clear, and she started to remember what had happened earlier that day. After Maldon's demands for more information had been met with silence, he had eventually instructed his men to use force in order to obtain more information from them. Teyla remembered the pain in Ronon's face as he was watched Maldon's men strike her repeatedly. He was angry and every instinct told him to lash out, but he heeded her pleas to remain silent, which only angered Maldon further.

Teyla refused to yield. She adamantly denied the existence of Atlantis, swearing to Maldon that it had been destroyed by the Wraith. She refused to tell him about Earth, or give up more information about John and his ability to control Ancient technology. Blow after blow, she felt her body weakening, but her resolve remained strong. The Lanteans were her family, and like Ronon, she would never betray their trust. She would take their secrets to her grave, if necessary.

She was unsure how long the merciless beating lasted, but Teyla finally found relief when she slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

"Why did they bring us back here?"

"After you passed out, Maldon questioned me further, but he was interrupted. It seems that some of his trading partners have come to inquire about the locket."

"Ronon, this device is not safe in his hands -- of this I am sure. We must not let him have control of it."

"Agreed, but for now, he has the advantage. Once the trade is made, however, our business with Maldon will not be finished. I made him a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"A promise?" Marie questioned.

"I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Still leaning on Elizabeth for support, John walked back to the control chair and began to sit in it again. Rodney was surprised that he would get back into the chair after what just happened. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked cautiously.

"It's okay…turn it on, Rodney. We need it," he said as he leaned back into the chair. A few moments later, the lights came on as Rodney powered up the chair again. John closed his eyes briefly; the effort required his full concentration.

Elizabeth heard a noise behind her. She turned to see a small section of the floor behind them retracting. As it opened, she felt a rush of cool air enter the room. Glancing back briefly at Rodney and then John, she tentatively walked over and looked down into the newly exposed chamber. It was dark, but she could see steps leading underground, out of the facility and back into the cave.

Elizabeth jumped involuntarily when John spoke – he was standing close behind her and she hadn't heard him approach.

"That's where we need to go," he said flatly. As he stepped forward to descend the stairs, he stumbled slightly.

"Whoa…John?" Elizabeth uttered as she reached out to steady him. "Are you sure you're up to this? A few minutes ago, you couldn't sit up straight and even now, you can barely walk. Maybe you should rest a little longer."

"I'm fine."

"No John…you're not."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked him squarely in the eyes daring him to deny the truth. He wasn't fine, and everybody knew it. John hated it when she looked at him like that. It was as if her eyes could see straight through him and discern the truth about his condition. Truthfully, he didn't feel fine. His thinking was cloudy, and his mind ached from the pain of the memories that were now resident in his mind. He felt heaviness, his body was screaming out for rest – for time to recover from the trauma it was subjected to earlier. However, something inside of John told him he needed to move now. Because of that, he didn't want to hesitate – no matter how horrific he felt. He looked away from Elizabeth's piercing stare, and his eyes wandered to the stairs in front of them.

When he spoke again, he didn't look at her, "Look, I can't explain it, but something is telling me to go now – and you aren't going down there without me."

"You aren't going to be much help to us if you can't even make it down the stairs without assistance."

"What are you saying?" he asked irritably.

She put up a hand in protest, "Don't get upset, John. It's just that you might be more of a liability than an asset in your current condition."

"You're going to need me down there, and I'm going."

He turned away from her and began to descend the stairs again.

"John," Elizabeth cried out, but he ignored her objection and continued to enter the cavern.

Elizabeth looked back at Rodney with a frown on her face and then turned to follow John down the stairs.

* * *

John did not wait for them when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He had something to prove, not necessarily to Elizabeth, but to himself. Besides, he didn't want to give Elizabeth any more opportunities to object to his actions. He didn't know exactly what they would find ahead, but he believed the locket was somewhere inside this underground cavern area. It was almost as if he could sense its presence now, and it was very close. 

As he continued down the damp corridor of the cave, he welcomed the coolness of the air – it was refreshing and helped him clear his head. He still felt weak, but he as he continued to walk farther into the depths of the cave, he could feel strength slowly invading his body, which made him quicken his pace and push ahead.

At the end of the passageway, John crawled through a small opening which led into an open, expansive cavern. In this area, water ran freely down the walls and came to rest in a natural pool that filled most of the room. It was a breathtaking sight, but John paused only for a second to appreciate it. His mind was already contemplating the next course of action.

Their options were limited. One pathway led around the pool to a corridor on the right. Another path led up to a ledge that overlooked the pool of water. As John was taking stock of their options, the rest of the group entered the room. John glanced back to see Rodney limping in on his crutches. He was holding up amazingly well considering his injury. However, he was making sure that everyone knew how miserable he was. As usual, he was complaining to no one in particular. Elizabeth helped Rodney sit down on some rocks and then extricated herself from him as quickly as she could.

She walked over to John's side. "It's beautiful," she said looking around.

John looked down at her, "Yes, but we don't have time to admire the view. We need to keep going."

"All right…which way do you suggest?" she questioned.

"I've got a suggestion," Rodney interrupted as he leaned back against the cave wall to rest, "why don't we stay for a while and get something to eat? We've been in this cave for hours. I'm starving, not to mention tired. You have no idea how difficult it is to maneuver around this place on crutches..."

Rodney's voice trailed off as a large barrier rapidly descended in front of the doorway effectively blocking their escape route. At the same time, another barrier closed off the exit on the far side of the room. They were trapped -- again.

John looked at Rodney, "Rodney, what did you do?"

"What? Why do you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Because you are the only one who is touching something."

A look of realization passed across Rodney's face. As he leaned back against the cave wall moments ago, he had felt something give way as he placed his full weight against the wall. Slowly, he turned around to investigate. There was a crude switch that had been pressed down when he leaned against it.

"Oh crap…" he said slowly.

On the other side of the room, another stone barrier began to rise. Each one turned around to see what was coming next.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth uttered quietly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rodney gasped in frustration as he tried to correct the problem and reverse the switch, "What is this? I feel like I'm stuck in a bad Indiana Jones movie."

Teryle was the only one who didn't seem to recognize the small, black creatures that were rushing into the room. "What are they?" he questioned.

"We call them iratus bugs," replied John. "And trust me…you don't want to get near them."

The bugs were quickly filling the room. John, Elizabeth, Rodney, and Teryle were retreating slowly, trying to keep their distance from creatures.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Elizabeth asked looking first at John and then following his gaze to look at Rodney.

"Oh yes…once again, you all look to me to get us out of an impossible situation."

"Well, you were the one who started all of this, Rodney…and you know how much I hate those bugs," John reminded him.

Rodney started snapping his fingers frantically, "The water…they hate the water."

He rushed over to the edge of the pool. The rest of the group followed him and waded waist-deep into the water. In a few minutes, the floor was completely covered in bugs. John looked at Rodney again.

"_Okay_…now what?"

_tbc..._

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update this story. The plot bunnies weren't cooperating, but since I left you hanging on this chapter (hmm, another cliffie -- evil grin), I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. Please review...you know it makes me type faster...muwhahaa._


	13. Escape

Rodney's eye scanned the cave searching for a way to escape. All of the obvious exits were closed, and the bugs were everywhere. Turning around and looking at the wall on the other side of the pool, instantly Rodney and John had the same idea.

"Where's the water going?" John asked first.

"Exactly," Rodney affirmed. "It has to be draining out of here somewhere."

John waded across the pool of water until he reached the far wall of the cave. The water was much deeper over there – it almost reached his shoulders – and he could feel the slight tug of an underwater current. As he checked it out, he identified the spot where the water was most likely exiting the room.

"I think I may have found something," he said as he looked back at the others.

"There's no way to know where that water is going or how large the passage is…what if…what if we can't make it through?" Rodney asked nervously.

"I'll check it out first."

John looked at Elizabeth before going under the water. "Be back in a second," he said with a hint of a smile, and he was gone before she could object.

* * *

Major Lorne walked up the steps and entered the control room of Atlantis. 

"Have you heard from them yet?" he asked the gate technician.

Col. Sheppard and Dr. Weir had been scheduled to return hours ago. Normally, Lorne wasn't one to worry. He knew that Col. Sheppard had a habit of being late. However, more often than not, Sheppard would radio in for a report, especially when Elizabeth was with him. It had been days since anyone had heard from them, and that gave Lorne cause for concern.

"No…absolutely nothing. We dialed the gate and tried to reach them over the radio, but there was no response."

"That doesn't sound good," said Col. Caldwell as he walked up and leaned against the control panel.

"Sir, it's probably nothing, but I'd like to take a team and see if I can find them."

Caldwell paused while considering the options. He was in charge while Sheppard and Weir were offworld. If they were in trouble, the sooner he sent help, the better.

"Alright Major…get your team ready. Take a jumper and see if you can find them."

"Yes sir," Lorne responded. He was already on his way out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, his team was assembled and ready to go.

* * *

Elizabeth stared anxiously at the spot where John had disappeared under the water a few minutes earlier. He had been gone way too long for her liking. She silently hoped he had found another chamber -- a place where he could get more air. Rodney caught her eye. He was strangely silent. They were all thinking the same thing, but no one wanted to admit it. 

Elizabeth was first to break the silence, "How long has he been gone?"

"Too long," was Rodney's response.

"I never should have let him try-," the words stalled in her mouth as she saw air bubbles appear on the surface of the water. Moments later, John emerged.

Elizabeth smiled at the sight of him.

"Oh, thank God. We were getting a little worried about you," she said.

"Sorry about that," he replied nonchalantly. "Well, the good news is that this leads to another cavern. The bad news is that I didn't find an obvious exit point, but at least we can away from those bugs. I also found inscriptions and images of the locket on the walls in there. Once we get inside, you and Rodney can take a look while I swim farther down the passage to find a way to get us out of here."

John caught a flash of fear in Elizabeth's eyes only seconds before she carefully masked it. A few hours earlier, she had almost died in the water. He could only imagine the sense of terror she must feel at being forced to swim through a dark, narrow underwater passageway so soon after her near-death incident. Teryle and Rodney had already moved close to him, but Elizabeth hung back. She was wringing her hands unconsciously. John understood the internal struggle that was taking place in her head.

"Teryle," he said. "You are a strong swimmer, right?"

"Yes."

"Once you are in the passage, it's a straight shot into the next cavern. Do you think you can lead the way and assist Rodney? If so, I'd like to stay back and make sure everyone gets through without a problem."

"That's fine, Colonel. Come on Rodney…you are with me."

When they were gone, John stepped closer to Elizabeth. As he approached, she looked up into his eyes showing a vulnerability that John seldom saw. Elizabeth knew John was already aware of her reluctance to go underwater again. He had glimpsed it in her eyes earlier. She was grateful to him for being discreet and not bringing it up in front of Teryle and Rodney.

"I know we have to do this, but I don't think I can," she admitted openly.

"You've been through a lot today, but you can do this, Elizabeth. You are going to be fine."

"I can't hold my breath for very long…that's why…that's what happened before," she said bringing her hand up to her face. John noticed she was trembling.

"I'll be with you the entire time. It's not far. You won't have to hold your breath for very long."

He gently took her hand and led her over to the spot, "Come on…they'll be waiting for us."

He felt her grip on his hand tighten and noticed that her face was pale and her entire body was stiff. She looked away trying to quell the panic that was rising up inside of her.

"Elizabeth…relax," he said while giving her hand a quick squeeze.

She nodded her head and looked up into his eyes, "Just promise me that you won't let go."

"Never," he said as they slowly descended into the murky water.

John swiftly pulled Elizabeth down with him. He wanted her to get through the passage as quickly as possible – before she had time to think about it too much. He found the opening and guided her into it.

She could feel his strong hand tugging at hers. Elizabeth allowed him to lead her and closed her eyes praying that it would be over soon. She couldn't believe that she was back in water confronting her fears so soon. The passage was narrow and she could feel John's body next to hers. Oddly, it gave her comfort. He was there, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Soon, John was pulling her up towards the surface. She was relieved when they finally broke through the water and she was able to breathe in the fresh, new air. They made it.

Elizabeth looked at John and silently mouthed the words "thank you" as she let go of his hand and exited the water.

* * *

As Elizabeth stepped out of the water, she noticed that this cavern was much smaller than the one they had just left. Inscriptions and brightly painted images completely covered the walls. Rodney was already busy translating them. 

"What have you got, Rodney?" she asked.

"Hmm….what?" he mumbled lost in his own world. "Oh…um…Elizabeth…didn't see you there. This is amazing. It's like a history book on the locket and-."

"Does it happen to mention where it's hidden?" John interrupted.

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well, can you read ahead? We can't sit around here for days waiting for you to translate the entire room, Rodney."

"This is interesting," said Elizabeth. She had wandered off to another corner of the cave where an image of the locket was painted. Underneath the painting was a shelf made of stone. On the surface of the stone, there was an indention the shape of a triangle and words had been carved around it. Rodney hobbled over to her side and began to read as John and Teryle approached.

Elizabeth began to explain, "You see, it's talking about unlocking the device…"

"Yes, it appears there's some kind of code that is required," Rodney said, and looking back at Sheppard, he added, "You didn't happen to get that when you…um…well, when you were in that chair?

"No," John responded.

"No, of course not. So, now all we have to do is figure out the code."

Teryle discreetly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a leather scroll.

"You may not have to," he said.

"What?" Rodney turned around in surprise. Noticing the scroll in Teryle's hand, he asked the question everyone was thinking, "What is that?"

"I believe it is the code you need. We uncovered this on one of our earlier journeys when we were trying to find the device."

"And why didn't you mention it before?" Rodney quipped.

"You didn't need it…until now."

* * *

Thanks again for all the great reviews! You make my day. :) 


	14. Surprises

As Rodney stepped forward to get the scroll, Teryle shoved his right hand into his front pocket, grabbed a small object, and removed it.

"I also have this."

He opened his hand to reveal a blue sapphire stone which was cut in the shape of a triangle. Immediately, they recognized it would fit perfectly into the indentation on the shelf.

"You are full of surprises, Teryle," Elizabeth said as he placed the stone in her hand.

She glanced briefly at John before walking over and pressing it firmly into the stone slab. When she removed her fingers from the device, it began to glow. All four of them stared at the stone expectantly, waiting to see what would happen next. The intensity continued to increase until…

"Get down!" yelled John. He grabbed Elizabeth protectively in a bear hug and slammed his body to the ground, narrowly missing the piercing ray of light that shot out from the stone.

The laser hit the other side of the cave, and it began to cut through the wall like a blow torch. It scored a four foot square in the wall before it shut off. Seconds later, a large blast hit the center of the newly cut square, and the rock exploded into dust and tiny particles. When the dust cloud cleared, it revealed an open passageway.

John watched in awe until he realized that he was still holding Elizabeth firmly in his arms. They were on the ground, her face pressed close to his chest, and his arms protectively wrapped around her. She was breathing hard, surprised at what just happened. John relaxed his grip and looked down at her face to make sure she was alright.

"You okay?" he said searching her eyes for an answer.

"Yeah, I just twisted my already broken leg, but other than that, I'm perfectly fine," Rodney barked.

John rolled his eyes, and Elizabeth's face broke out in a wide smile. The question wasn't meant for Rodney, but when Elizabeth smiled, John received the answer he needed. She was okay.

John stood and helped Elizabeth to her feet. They walked side-by-side to the newly exposed passageway. It was pitch black inside, so John grabbed his flashlight from his jacket. When he switched on the light, it revealed a small passage which was about six feet long – it connected to another small room. John climbed into the opening and turned to grab Elizabeth's hand to pull her up. He looked back at Teryle, then Rodney. His eyes lingered on Rodney's injured leg.

"Rodney, why don't you and Teryle stay here until we know what's in there. There's no reason to climb up here if it's just another empty room."

"Sure, leave the crippled man behind," he complained.

"Don't worry, Rodney. We'll be right back," John replied in a patronizing tone before walking down the short passageway.

When he reached the end, he jumped down into the small room. The lights came on as his feet hit the floor. Directly across from him was a large console. It was similar in design to a dialing device. There were more than fifty symbols on the console, but John frowned when he did not recognize any of them. As Elizabeth walked up behind him, he stepped aside for her to get a look at the symbols.

"Do you recognize any of these?"

Elizabeth considered the symbols carefully, and then it hit her. She walked back to the opening and yelled, "Rodney…Teryle…we need the scroll."

Teryle looked at Rodney and gestured for him to hand over the scroll.

"Stay here. I'll take it to them."

"But what if they need me?"

"Rodney," Teryle replied with a slight frown before grabbing the scroll. These people had started to wear down his defenses. They were good people. Even Rodney – annoying and obnoxious at times – had grown on him. They took care of each other, and they had even shown concern for him and his men who had given their lives on this mission. Teryle wished he could just let them go, but if he did, Maldon would take his life in exchange for theirs. He didn't have a choice, so he just continued to do his job. At least this way, Rodney could rest. Who knew what was ahead for them?

"Fine," Rodney whined. "Just leave me here alone…don't worry about me…I'll just…," his voice trailed off as he realized Teryle had already left and couldn't hear his complaining any more.

Teryle stepped into the small room and handed the scroll to Elizabeth. She scanned it quickly and smiled.

"Gentlemen, I think we have it."

Elizabeth walked to the console and entered the appropriate codes. Each symbol lit up as she pressed it. When the final symbol was entered, a hand-shaped panel on the right started to glow brightly. John glanced at Elizabeth, and she answered the question in his eyes.

"I think you need to place your hand there."

John licked his lips apprehensively before stepping up to the console. He had seen a similar device on a previous mission, and it didn't go well the first time. The code had been entered incorrectly, and the man who touched the device lost his life.

"You're sure it's right?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at the scroll again and compared the symbols to those that were lit on the dialing device. "Yes."

"It's just that…I've seen something like this before, and I want to make sure…"

"John, it's correct," she said confidently.

He stared into her eyes to make sure she truly believed it. He knew her well enough to know if she had any lingering doubts that she was trying to hide. However, her eyes confirmed what he already knew inside. She was confident that it was correct. Otherwise, she never would have asked him to place his hand on the device.

"Okay…here it goes," he said uncertainly.

When he placed his right hand on the panel, he felt a tingling sensation as the device scanned his hand. Seconds later, the lights flickered, and a bright light illuminated the entire room. John, Teryle, and Elizabeth brought their hands up to shield their eyes, but they were blinded momentarily. Outside, in the other room, they could hear Rodney yelling.

"What's going on in there? Sheppard…Elizabeth…are you okay?"

It took a few minutes for John's eyes to readjust once the light disappeared, but he saw it first. The locket was lying in the middle of the room on the sandy floor. He slowly walked over, crouched down, and picked it up. As he held the small, delicate object in his hand, he was amazed that something so unobtrusive could be not only a source of protection but also a cause of destruction.

As he stood, Teryle extended his hand and addressed John, "I believe that belongs to me."

John stared coldly into Teryle's eyes, "You will get this when the rest of my team is freed. Until then, I plan to keep it."

"Hello? What's happening?" Rodney continued to yell.

"We're fine, Rodney," Elizabeth finally responded. "We're coming out…with the locket."

* * *

John slipped the locket around his neck before jumping out of the passageway into the cave where Rodney waited impatiently. When he walked over to the shelf where the sapphire stone had been placed, both the stone and the locket began to glow. It seemed that each device sensed the presence of the other. John looked down at the locket hesitantly. 

"Oh great…" he said right before a ray of light shot out from the sapphire. Another ray emanated from the locket. The two joined together and began to carve out another passageway on the opposite side of the cave wall. John fell to his knees as the locket used his strength to power the beam.

"Rodney, what's it doing to him?" Elizabeth yelled as she watched John's pained face.

"I don't know. It…it doesn't say…I can't find anything about this," he said as he frantically tried to read the writings on the wall.

John finally managed to choke out a word. "Wait," he said.

Elizabeth and Rodney froze. They watched as John struggled against the pain. Elizabeth was afraid that it was killing him. She could see him visibly weakened from the device. It was taking a toll on his body. She tore her eyes away from John to check on the progress of the beams. They were disintegrating the rock quickly. John was right. It would be over soon.

Seconds later, both lasers shut off. John fell forward onto the cave floor, unconscious.

* * *

_A/N: Aw, poor John! Well, they finally got the locket, but it's not over yet. For those of you who were still wondering why they healed John, you may get to find out in the next chapter. I hope you are still enjoying the story. If so, click that little button below and let me know!_


	15. Betrayal

_A/N: Okay...first, I have to say that I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've been traveling alot lately and went to Rome where I didn't have access to the Internet. Anyway, I tried to give you a longer chapter this time to make up for the lack of updates, and I promise that I'll update more frequently now that I'm going to be home for a while. Hopefully, I'm forgiven. :) _

* * *

Elizabeth and Rodney rushed to John's side, while Teryle walked away to inspect the newly formed passageway. He approached it cautiously and peered inside. What he saw in the dimly lit room surprised him. He glanced briefly at Elizabeth and Rodney before entering to investigate further. Once again, Teryle found himself leaving the cave and entering back inside the Ancient facility. As he examined the large room, he saw five small ships perched directly across from him. Finally, they had discovered a way out. 

He turned around immediately and hurried back to the others. When he returned, he saw that Elizabeth and Rodney were still huddled around John.

"How is he?" Teryle asked softly.

"He's unconscious, but still alive," Rodney responded.

"His breathing is erratic…we need to get him out of here." Elizabeth added. The concern was unmistakable in her voice.

"I think I may have found a way out."

Both Rodney and Elizabeth jerked their heads upward to look at Teryle – a mixture of surprise and hope registered on their faces.

"In the other room…I found a few small ships."

Rodney's eyes widened as he looked at Elizabeth, "Jumpers?"

"Go, check it out," she instructed. "I'll stay here with John."

Rodney nodded and hurried off with Teryle to investigate.

After they left, Elizabeth squeezed John's hand and whispered in his ear, "Hang on, John…we're going to get you out of here."

* * *

Lorne was growing restless and impatient. After coming through the gate, they had been unable to detect any signal coming from the team's subcutaneous broadcasters. He sighed heavily. 

"Sir?" Thompson questioned as he sensed the frustration of his commanding officer.

"I'm not picking up anything from their broadcasters," Lorne responded.

"It's possible that environmental conditions on this planet could be interfering with the signal."

"Maybe…but I don't have a good feeling about this."

Lorne was developing a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something just didn't seem right to him. After years of military training and field experience, it was a feeling he had learned to trust – it had saved his life more than once.

They were picking up multiple life signs across the face of the planet, but without the unique signals from the broadcasters, it would be impossible to determine which life signs belonged to the team from Atlantis. Lorne chose to visit their allies in Alana, the main village, in the hopes that someone there would be able to offer some insight on the whereabouts of their missing leaders.

Alana was larger than most villages they visited in their excursions – more than 20,000 people resided there. However, the people were not technologically advanced. They were very simple, and life in the village was primitive at best. They were mostly farmers – peaceful and gentle people. Teyla was the one who had introduced them to the people of Alana. They had befriended the Athosians for many years.

However, they were getting nowhere now, and Lorne's bad feeling about the entire situation began to grow worse. After two hours and a number of interviews with the local people, they had learned nothing except that no one had seen Weir or Sheppard after they left to investigate the ruins. Something was definitely wrong.

Finally, Lorne decided to visit the ruins in an attempt to learn more about the whereabouts of the team. On the way there, he radioed Caldwell to alert him to the fact that they had apparently disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"Rodney, can you fly this thing?" Elizabeth asked as they lay John's unconscious form in the back of the jumper. Rodney was already punching buttons on the control panel attempting to open the roof and give them a clear exit path from the cave. 

"Well, I'm not Sheppard, but I should be able to get us out of here," he replied.

"All right…do it."

Minutes later, the jumper lifted unsteadily from its resting place and rose towards the opening above. Teryle sat in front with Rodney while Elizabeth remained in the back compartment with John. She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest, and suddenly found herself wishing that Beckett was there with them. She had no idea what was wrong with John, and she desperately wanted to help him.

Teryle glanced back at Elizabeth. He could see the worry etched on her features as she watched Sheppard. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to comfort her.

"Do not worry, Dr. Weir. Sora can help him."

"Sora?" she questioned as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from John.

"Yes, the young girl who healed his wounds earlier."

Elizabeth nodded. She pondered his words for a few moments and then asked him another question.

"Why did they heal him?"

Teryle looked briefly at John and then met Elizabeth's eye again, "Because we need him."

"For what?" Rodney asked.

Teryle's gaze switched to Rodney, "You will find out soon enough. We are almost there."

Elizabeth watched as Teryle directed Rodney back towards the cave where the rest of their team was being held. When she looked back at John, her breath caught in her throat.

John was looking straight at her. He was finally awake.

"Hi there," he said softly as he curled up one side of his mouth in a small smile.

"John," Elizabeth breathed in relief. "Are you okay?"

He tried to sit up, but winced in pain before lowering his body back to a lying position.

"What the hell did that damn thing do to me?"

His entire body ached, and he was taken aback by how weak he felt. His eyes scanned the room, and he suddenly realized where he was. A puzzled expression appeared on his face as he asked the question.

"Elizabeth, where did you find a jumper?"

* * *

Lorne's frustration grew once they reached the ruins. From the tracks, it was obvious that a number of people had been there recently, but there was no sign of the team from Atlantis or their illustrious leaders. 

"Fan out, and search the forest. Radio me if you find anything," he instructed his team.

Lorne found himself wishing that Ronon had not accompanied Sheppard's team on this mission. He could really use his tracking skills at a time like this. Instead, Lorne had to rely on the basic training he received from the military. He found a set of tracks leading away from the ruins towards the mountains. It caught his attention because one of the tracks came from a small shoe – quite possibly a women's shoe. Two larger sets of tracks accompanied it. One was standard military issue – probably Sheppard – which made sense because Lorne knew he didn't venture far from her side when she was off-world. The other set of tracks he couldn't identify. It was a boot, but the track it laid was not one that he recognized.

"Thompson," he radioed, "I think I may have found something. I'm going to check it out."

"Sir, I'm picking up another jumper in the vicinity. It's headed north, over the mountain range."

"They didn't take a jumper with them."

"Yes sir, but it may be worth checking out."

"Okay, try to establish contact."

* * *

"Dammit, McKay!" yelled John as the jumper slammed into the ground. "Are you trying to kill us?" 

"Look, I'm doing the best I can," he retorted.

"He can build a nuclear bomb from spare parts, but he can't fly a jumper in a straight line," John grumbled to Elizabeth as he tried to stand up. The minute he put his full weight on his legs; however, they gave out. Elizabeth tried her best to catch him before he fell, but his weight was too much for her.

"John!"

"Sheppard, what's wrong?" Rodney asked as he limped over to his side.

"I'm fine," he moaned. Looking up at Elizabeth, he said quietly with a restrained smile, "I guess that locket took more out of me than I thought."

"Here…let us help you," Elizabeth replied as she took John's arm. Rodney moved forward to help John up, but Teryle stopped him.

"Rodney, you are injured. I will help."

Elizabeth looked over at him in surprise, "Thank you, Teryle."

Together, the foursome hobbled out of the jumper and descended into the depths of the cave to meet with Maldon. Shortly after they entered the cave, a radio signal rang out in the jumper.

"Col. Sheppard…Dr. Weir…this is Thompson. I repeat…this is Thompson. Are you there?"

The call went unanswered.

* * *

Inside the cave, Teryle stopped a few feet short of Maldon's office. 

"Whatever happens from here, I would like to apologize for what my people have forced you to do. If it had been up to me -- after what I've witnessed -- I never would have made you remove the locket from its safekeeping. I do not want to be your enemy. I believe we could have been a powerful force together against the Wraith, but it appears that is not our destiny." He looked at John and continued, "You have been nothing but honorable throughout this difficult journey. It is clear that you would willingly give your life in exchange for others, and there is no greater sign of the character of a man than that."

"Then help us, Teryle," Elizabeth pleaded.

He looked away regretfully, "Unfortunately, it is out of my control. I must obey Maldon."

"No, you don't. Stand up to him. Your men will follow you," John said forcefully.

"No, you don't understand our ways," Teryle replied apologetically as he let go of John and opened the door to Maldon's office.

Still leaning on Elizabeth for support, John entered the brightly lit room. Rodney limped in behind them.

John felt anger burn inside him when he saw the bloody and bruised bodies of Teyla and Ronon. It was obvious that they had been tortured repeatedly. Elizabeth gasped when her eyes fell on them sitting in the corner. She felt John tense before the rage inside him exploded.

"You son of a-"

"Colonel Sheppard," Maldon cut him off. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"This wasn't part of our deal, Maldon," Elizabeth was barely able to conceal the anger in her voice as she nodded towards Ronon and Teyla. "How dare you touch them?"

"They will heal," he said coldly. "You should be thankful, Dr. Weir, that I am honoring our agreement at all. It would be just as easy for me to kill your entire team. Now, Col. Sheppard, give me the locket."

John and Elizabeth exchanged a long, pained glance before he yanked the chain from his neck and thrust it towards Maldon.

"Because I pride myself on being a man of my word, Col. Sheppard, your friends are free to go."

John met Maldon's dark, hatred-filled eyes, and instantly, he knew that Maldon had no intentions of letting him go. Maldon needed him to operate the device. Immediately, it all made sense. That was the reason why they had healed him. That is why he was still alive.

Elizabeth froze at Maldon's words. She looked at John, and his eyes spoke volumes to her. He understood it also. He wasn't going home.

Angrily, she stepped forward to address Maldon, "Our agreement was that everyone would be released once we delivered the locket to you. If you are truly a man of your word, you will honor our original arrangement."

"I'm sorry Dr. Weir, but that I cannot do. You see, I need your Colonel to operate the device. It's useless without him."

"We are not leaving here without him," Ronon spoke up.

"You are a negotiator, Dr. Weir. I am allowing the rest of your team to go free in exchange for Colonel Sheppard. Surely, you must know that this is the best deal you are going to get. Five lives in exchange for one man."

As she looked into Maldon's eyes, she knew he would kill them if they stayed, but John was injured. He was barely able to stand on his own; she couldn't just leave him like this. Elizabeth looked at Teryle for help, but he turned his eyes away and stared solemnly at the ground.

Maldon spoke again, "Trust me, you do not want to stay here. We have no use for you or the rest of your team."

"Elizabeth, you have to go," said John.

"He's right, Elizabeth," said Rodney. "Listen to him."

She locked eyes with Sheppard, "John."

"Go," he stated simply.

* * *

_A/N: Hmm...what will Elizabeth do? More to come soon. If you're still enjoying the story, please let me know. I should have another chapter up in the next few days. Thanks for being patient with me. _


	16. Departure

Elizabeth stood her ground. She wasn't ready to accept defeat just yet. However, Maldon was quickly losing patience. It was clear from the determined expression on his face that he would never relent. Sheppard was staying and there would be no negotiating on that matter.

"I am growing tired of this needless banter. Make your decision, now!" he demanded.

John grabbed Elizabeth's arm and led her away to the corner of the room so they could speak privately.

"John, I know what you are going to say, but I can not…I will not…leave you here alone."

"Yes, you will. I won't allow you to stay."

Realizing she wouldn't get anywhere arguing with John like this, Elizabeth changed her tactic. She softened her voice and began, "You know, when we first came to Atlantis, a man whose opinion I have grown to respect over the last three years emphatically informed me that we don't leave our people in the hands of the enemy. Does that not also apply to you now, Colonel?"

He paused, remembering their conversation on the day that Col. Sumner had been taken by the Wraith.

"On that same day, you told me you would not unnecessarily risk the lives of good people. If you stay…if the rest of the team stays, then you are putting their lives – and yours -- at risk. Elizabeth, you know I'm right. He will kill you if you stay."

Elizabeth looked away. He was right, but she didn't want to admit it. They'd been through too much together to leave him alone as a prisoner of these people while she was allowed to return home safely. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

John pulled her away from her inward struggle when he placed his hand under her chin and gently guided her face upwards until she looked him in the eye again.

He said softly, "Elizabeth, they need you in Atlantis. When you get home, you can send Lorne's team to find me."

"Once we go through that gate, they are going to take you to another planet. How are we supposed to find you?"

"I know you, Elizabeth. You will find a way."

Elizabeth tilted her head. She opened her mouth to protest, but the intensity in his eyes stopped her. Instead, she softly uttered his name, "John…"

He clenched his jaw, searched her eyes, and then whispered, "Please...go."

Finally, Elizabeth nodded in assent, and John turned back to face Maldon.

"They are leaving," he said

Maldon addressed Teryle, "Escort them out."

* * *

Elizabeth remained silent as they walked through the maze of corridors inside the cave. She was in a state of shock. However, as the haze slowly began to clear, she found her voice and began to work on Teryle in the hopes that she could convince him to help – maybe, just maybe he could assist John in escaping. 

"I'm sorry, Dr. Weir, but there's nothing more I can do."

"You are wrong. In fact, you are the _only_ one who _can_ help him."

"Look, you can rest assured in the knowledge that Maldon needs him to operate the device. Because of this, I don't believe any harm will come to him. His life is of immeasurable value to us."

"Yes, but he is also valuable to us."

"I know that, but I can't-"

Elizabeth interrupted, "No, you can, but you won't."

Teryle stopped and considered her words. It was true. He possessed the power to release Sheppard, but he would not betray his own people regardless of how unforgivable their actions may be.

From the look on his face, Elizabeth could tell that Teryle was weighing his options, but in an instant, the light in his eyes disappeared, and he shut down. She knew his answer before he verbalized it, and her heart sank again.

"You are right…I'm sorry."

"Yes, so am I."

They continued in silence until they reached the exit of the cave.

Teryle turned to Elizabeth, "You must go now. I believe you know the way from here."

"Whoa...whoa…whoa…you're not going to make us walk down that path again?" Rodney complained. "Why not let us take the jumper? You can't even fly it."

"No, but Sheppard can," Teryle turned to Elizabeth, "Now go…before Maldon changes his mind."

Elizabeth nodded solemnly, grabbed Rodney's arm and reluctantly began to descend the narrow pathway.

* * *

"Major, do you see that?" Thompson questioned as he pointed towards a clearing in the trees. 

Lorne peered out through the windshield of the jumper to see what Thompson was pointing at. In the edge of the clearing, he saw a small group – three wearing what appeared to be grey Atlantis uniforms. Slowly, they were moving in the direction of the stargate.

"Sir, I think it's them," Thompson continued.

"Let's check it out," Lorne responded solemnly as he counted only five people, not six. If they were Sheppard's team, then they were missing someone. As he maneuvered the jumper closer to the small group, it was clear they were the team from Atlantis.

Lorne quickly landed the jumper in the middle of the clearing. Before opening the rear hatch, he reminded his team to stay focused – trouble could be nearby.

As Lorne exited the jumper, he sought out his commanding officer, but when his eyes fell on Elizabeth's solemn face, he knew instantly that Sheppard wasn't with them.

"What happened, ma'am?" he asked as she approached. His eyes quickly scanned the rest of the group. Marie and Teyla were assisting Rodney who was limping along with a crude splint was on his leg. Ronon was only a few steps behind Dr. Weir, and from the expression on his face, he was not happy.

"We've got to go back," he said impatiently.

"Go back where?" questioned Lorne.

"Now!" Ronon insisted.

"Major," Elizabeth began, "I don't have time to explain, but Col. Sheppard it still out there, and he needs our help."

"If we hurry, we may-," Teyla started to speak, but was cut off by Rodney.

"Look, Ronon's right…we need to go now. Who knows where they are taking him next. We need to get back before they leave."

Lorne quickly assessed the urgency of the situation and glanced back at Elizabeth with a slight smile, "No time to call for back-up?"

She shook her head, "No, not really."

"All right…everyone…in the jumper now."

"Thank you, Major. I'll explain on the way there," Elizabeth said as she quickly moved past Lorne and entered the jumper. The others hastily followed her inside.

As the jumper lifted off the ground, Rodney sat down in the back compartment with a sigh. He looked over at Thompson, "Got any food?"

Together, Ronon, Teyla, Marie and Thompson frowned at Rodney.

"What?" he asked defensively.

* * *

Back inside the dark labyrinth of the cave, the team moved quietly through the damp corridors. Ronon and Teyla were on point with Lorne while Elizabeth and Rodney followed. Thompson, Harrison, and Reid were at the back of the group covering their six. They were hoping to get in and out quickly with minimal resistance, but if discovered too early, they would have a tough fight ahead of them. Lorne was hoping it wouldn't come to that. So far, they had successfully avoided detection. 

Lt. Bradley had remained outside to guard the jumpers. At first, Elizabeth had been encouraged by the fact that the first jumper was sitting exactly where they had left it. She had been afraid that it – along with John – would be gone by the time they returned. At the time, it had eased her mind, but as they continued to delve deeper into the cave, she began to feel uneasy about the entire situation. Where was everyone? They had been traversing the corridors for minutes and had not run into anyone in the halls. In her short time in the cave, it seemed there was always some type of foot traffic or guards moving throughout the corridors. She began to wonder if anyone else noticed it also. She was about to voice her concern when Lorne raised his hand signaling for them to stop. Elizabeth recognized their location – they were in the hallway just outside the holding cell area.

Lorne looked back and motioned for two of his men to move forward. He caught Ronon's eye and nodded towards the entry way. Ronon acknowledged with a devious smirk. He was going to enjoy this.

Lorne and Ronon moved swiftly through the entry as Thompson and Reid covered them. Ronon quickly assessed the hallway. Again, no guards were present. He glanced skeptically at Lorne who returned the look wholeheartedly. If Sheppard was still being held there, at least one guard should have been positioned in that location. As they moved forward to peek into the cells, they found all of them empty. Elizabeth's heart sank as she realized they were too late.

Rodney was the first to speak, "Where is everyone?"

"They're gone," Elizabeth responded numbly.

"I knew it was too easy," Ronon mumbled as he turned and walked away.

"But..but, what about the jumper?" Rodney questioned. "It was here when we came in."

"Maybe they left without it, or-," Lorne stopped in mid-sentence as he realized that it may have been a set-up.

"Ah, crap," he uttered as he reached for his headset.

"Bradley…report…Bradley, this is Lorne…what is your status?"

The entire group paused as they waited for a response. None came. Lorne cursed as realization set in. How could he be so stupid? He immediately took off, running back towards the entrance of the cave. The rest of the group followed.

Minutes later, he stepped outside. The entire area was empty, and both jumpers were gone.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was okay. The plot bunnies were not cooperating with me on this one, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Please click that little button below and send me a review! Thx :)_


	17. Kaylee

_A/N: Well, I guess I have kept you hanging long enough. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this story faster, but real life keeps getting in the way. We're getting close to the end now, so hopefully, I can wrap it up around Christmas. This chapter is for 'sherryw' who wanted to see John's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

_

John felt empty as he watched his team walk out of the small room. Elizabeth's eyes didn't leave his face until she exited the door. It pained him greatly to see the uncharacteristic hopelessness that dwelt beneath her usually bright green eyes. He knew that look would haunt him in his dreams, but he also knew in his heart that he had done the right thing by convincing her to leave without him.

Elizabeth, Rodney, Ronon and the others -- their lives were far more important than his. "Besides," he silently tried to convince himself, "it will be easier to escape without them." He just needed to wait for his opportunity. At some point, one of the guards would make a mistake and he would be ready to capitalize on it.

"Wise decision, Colonel," said Maldon as he turned to face Sheppard with a smirk. "Now that your friends are gone, we'll be leaving soon. We certainly don't want to be here when they come back, do we?"

"Why not? It doesn't sound like such a bad idea to me," Sheppard replied.

Ignoring Shepard's remark, Maldon continued, "Now, I have important matters that require my attention before our departure. In the mean time, you will be restrained and taken back to your cell. I will call for you when we are ready to leave."

"Would you happen to have any blankets…or pillows…you know, the floor in this cave is pretty hard…makes it difficult to slee-."

"Enough, Colonel! If I didn't need you to operate the device, you would already be dead."

"Yes, but you do need me," Shepard crossed his arms and displayed a smug smile, "so how about that pillow…and some food." John knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn't care. He enjoyed watching Maldon's face turn red as the anger slowly rose inside him. It felt good to aggravate him.

"We are done here, Colonel," Maldon growled before turning to his guards. "Get him out of here."

John groaned inwardly as they placed shackles on his wrists and ankles. This was definitely going to make it more difficult to escape.

* * *

John hit the ground forcefully as he was shoved back into the dark holding cell. He moaned and then slowly turned over to lie on his back. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to plot his next course of action, but his thoughts began to wander back to Atlantis, to Elizabeth. John was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice he was not alone in the cell. It wasn't until she sighed that his mind registered the fact that someone else was there. 

John quickly jerked his head in the direction from which the sound came. His eyes widened as he recognized the small, frail form sitting in the corner. She smiled faintly when their eyes met.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, but I've got a throbbing headache that maybe you could cure," he said with a smile as he acknowledged the young girl who had healed him only a few days earlier. She returned the gesture, but the smile didn't make it into her eyes. They remained distant and sad. It made John wonder what horrors this girl had already seen, even at such a young age.

"You got a name?"

"My name is Kaylee," she replied.

"So, Kaylee, what are you doing here?" he asked casually.

"Waiting."

"_Okay_, waiting for what?"

"I suspect I am waiting for the same thing as you," she paused, but only for a moment. "We are going to the auction."

"Auction? What are you talking about?"

"You know they plan to sell the locket, yes?"

"Yes."

"Each year on Dreyden, there is an auction. People from many worlds come to bid on technology, crops, and skilled laborers. That is where they are taking us. You will be sold with the locket, and I will be sold for my healing abilities."

"They actually auction off people at these things?"

"Yes, does that not happen on your world?"

"Only on bad sci-fi shows," he mumbled.

"Sci-" she began to question, but John cut her off.

"Nevermind…do you have any family? Is there anyone searching for you?"

"No," she replied sadly. Her eyes looked down to where her hands rested in her lap, "My parents were killed in the last culling. I am alone."

"Well," John said as he rose and walked closer to her, "not any more." He tried to sound cheerful, hoping it would brighten up the girl's somber mood. "I'm getting out of here, and you are coming with me. How many days do we have until the auction?"

"Five."

"Okay, that's plenty of time. You see…everything is going to be just fine."

The girl nodded, but John could see in her eyes that she didn't fully believe him. He didn't blame her. He wasn't sure that he believed it either – he didn't exactly have a fool proof plan to get them out. His restraints weren't going to make it easy either. He glanced down at them; Kaylee's gaze followed.

"You wouldn't happen to have a key, would you?" he asked lightheartedly.

She shook her head, "No."

"What about Telekinesis…you know, can you unlock it with your mind?" he said with a comical raised eyebrow.

Finally, she giggled, "No, that's silly. I can't do that."

John was content. He had finally broken through and lightened her mood, but all too soon, she turned serious again. There was a commotion outside the bars of their cell. John could hear rushed steps in the hallway.

"Something's wrong," she said as she stood and walked over to the bars to peek out.

Before John could ask, a guard appeared and began to unlock the door.

"We're leaving," he said.

"Where are we going?" John asked, but he didn't move. "I kind of like it here…it needs some paint and maybe a Johnny Cash poster or two, but-"

"Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

"Why? What's going on?" John questioned and then nodded towards the hallway, "Why is everyone out there in such a rush?"

The guard ignored his questions.

"Move now!" he ordered.

Shepard glanced over at Kaylee and caught her gaze. With his eyes, he motioned for her to stay behind him. There was only one guard, so he figured this might be his best opportunity to get free.

He looked back at the guard, shrugged, and stepped forward slowly. When he was only a few steps away, John rushed forward in a sudden, fierce movement. It took the guard by surprise, and he was unable to react quickly enough. That gave John the precious seconds he needed to grasp the gun from the guard's hand and deliver a mind numbing blow to his head. He collapsed to the floor unconscious.

John looked back at a surprised Kaylee and winked, "See, what did I tell you? We're getting out of here."

He started to rifle through the guard's pockets looking for a key to his restraints so he could move freely once they left the cell. Kaylee looked puzzled at first, but when she understood that he was looking for the key, she began to help him search.

A few seconds later, her face broke out in a beautiful smile, "I found it."

"Great," John grabbed the key and removed the metal clasps. "All right…let's get out of here."

* * *

John grabbed Kaylee's hand and led her out of the cell into the hallway. When they reached the main corridor, it was alive with activity. People were rushing about – obviously in a hurry to leave. At first, John was reluctant to step out into the main corridor in fear that they might be confronted by guards. However, the longer he observed their activities, the bolder he became. The people moving about were so engrossed in their preparations for leaving the cave that they probably would not pay any attention to another man and young girl walking amongst them. Finally, John decided it would be best to try to blend in with them. Taking a quick glance down at Kaylee to make sure she was ready, he stepped into the corridor and merged easily into the crowd. 

As John silently led Kaylee through the main passageway, they tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. He was surprised at how easy it had been. Most people paid no attention to them, and the few guards that had passed seemed preoccupied with their duties, but still something didn't feel right. He couldn't place his finger on it exactly, but it was just too easy. Finally, he pulled Kaylee into one of the smaller passageways on the side of the main corridor.

"What's wrong?" she questioned in a whisper.

"Nothing," John feigned, not wanting to worry the girl. "But, I only know one way in and one way out of here. There must be a back door -- another way for us to exit this cave. Would you happen to know how to get out on top of the mountain?"

"Why?"

"Because I left something up there…a ship. If we could get to it, I could have us home in a matter of minutes."

He saw Kaylee's eyes brighten. "A ship?" she asked eagerly, "Can I fly it?"

John gave Kaylee a puzzled expression. It wasn't exactly the response he'd expected.

"Well, first things first, we need to get there without anyone seeing us. Can you help me with that?"

"Yes, I do know of another way out, but you are not going to like it."

"Why am I not surprised?" he mumbled as Kaylee continued.

"There's a hidden passageway in Maldon's office."

So, there it was. Somehow, they would have to get back to Maldon's office, and without weapons, overpower the guards, get through the tunnel and back to the jumper before anyone could stop them. "Piece of cake," he thought to himself, but he didn't really have a choice. There were only two ways out – through Maldon's office or the front door which, most likely, would be heavily guarded – probably by Teryle and his men. John made his decision quickly. He felt his odds were better going through Maldon's office. With any luck, maybe Maldon would have already evacuated that area.

He cleared his throat lightly and gestured with his hand, "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

As they approached the office, Kaylee and John could see that the door was wide open. John put a hand on Kaylee's shoulder and carefully positioned her behind him before cautiously peeking inside. The room was barren, and no one was inside. Kaylee let out an audible sigh of relief, but John couldn't shake the feeling that this was all wrong. Where was Maldon? Where were his men? And why weren't they trying to re-capture him and Kaylee. It just didn't make sense. 

"John?" Kaylee asked bringing John back out of his thoughts and helping him remember that he didn't have time to figure it all out now. They had to keep moving.

"All right…where's this tunnel?"

Kaylee walked past John towards the now empty bookcases on the left side of the room. She reached inside the middle bookcase and pushed a small control button to unlock it. John helped her pull the case forward on its hinges until there was enough space for them to squeeze behind. Kaylee walked inside the dark passage first, as if she had done it many times before. After taking about three steps inside, she reached up and flicked a light switch which illuminated the entire hall. John was surprised to see that he was now standing inside a man-made concrete shaft rather than a cave. He looked ahead and saw doors resembling those of an elevator at the end of the long hallway.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked hopefully.

"It takes you all the way to the top." Kaylee replied.

John smiled. That was the best news he'd heard all day. Maybe this was going to work after all.

* * *

John cautiously walked towards the grassy area where he had landed the jumper only a few hours earlier. Fortunately, it wasn't far from the spot where he and Kaylee had exited the cave via the elevator. As they got closer, John realized that there were now two jumpers parked side-by-side rather than just one. His heart began to beat faster as the realization sank in that his team was already back with another jumper – and they were most likely searching for him. His mind started to put the pieces together. Maybe that's why there had been so much commotion inside the cave. Maybe that is why Maldon disappeared so quickly. 

John suddenly felt a strong craving for a radio. He needed to get inside one of the jumpers. From there, he could communicate with his team and find out what was happening. He immediately wanted to run to it, but instead he forced himself to wait, checking for signs of life (friendly or otherwise) before stepping from the safety of the tree line into the clearing which had no source of cover. After a few minutes, he decided to venture out from his hiding place. A small voice still screamed in the back of his head that something was wrong, but he couldn't see any evidence to back up his feelings, so he moved ahead slowly towards the jumpers.

Before he knew it, he was back inside the puddle jumper bringing it to life.

"John," Kaylee stated.

"Don't worry kid, we'll be out of here in a minute," he said as he touched the controls. "I just need to radio my team and let them know-"

"John," she interrupted again, but this time John recognized that something in her voice had changed. John slowly turned his head to look back as he realized that there was a sense of urgency in her voice. As he did, Maldon cocked his gun and brought it to the temple of her head. John quickly grasped the severity of the situation. Maldon was inside the back compartment of the jumper holding Kaylee as a hostage. Behind him were Teryle and his men -- all had their weapons pointed directly at him.

"You didn't really think we were going to make it that easy to escape, did you?" Maldon said with a cold smile.

* * *

_A/N: Oh no, I did it again…another evil cliffy...um, sorry about that, but it just writes itself that way. Anway, you know the drill, please review if you're still enjoying the story. Thx!_


	18. Missing

_A/N: A new year and a new chapter...enjoy!_

* * *

Elizabeth sat at her desk forcing herself to read through the latest mission reports. Regrettably, none of them contained the information she so desperately wanted to know. Where was Col. John Sheppard? It had been three days since she had left the cave and walked away from the most courageous and resourceful man that she had ever known. Every time she heard the sound of the gate activating, she secretly hoped it was John returning home after escaping his captors. Sadly, it wasn't. It was just another team coming home to report that they had not found any trace of John. 

Rodney had been able to download the last 50 gate addresses from the DHD on Lyran, but there was no way to determine in what order they had been dialed. The DHDs were not designed to store gate addresses, so it made it next to impossible to mine additional data from the device. And, even if they had been able to determine which address Maldon and John had used, Elizabeth knew Maldon had probably turned around and dialed another address as soon as he got there. He wouldn't want them to be able to follow him. She knew the odds of locating John were not in their favor, but it didn't stop her from trying. John was still out there, and he was counting on her to find him. She would never quit – and neither would his team. It didn't matter how impossible the situation seemed. John was family, and they weren't going to forsake him.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed audibly as she rubbed her forehead with her slender hands. When she finally opened her eyes, they landed on the small jar that John had given to her for her birthday. She smiled faintly and then her eyes welled up with tears as she remembered the kindness of the man who had become her best friend, her confidant. She hadn't fully realized how much he meant to her until he was gone. Suddenly, Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted by a brief knock on her door.

"Carson," she blinked away her tears and greeted him solemnly.

"Elizabeth," he responded as he walked into her office and searched her face with concern. Dark circles had appeared underneath her eyes, and her face was gaunt and hollow. It was obvious that she had not been eating or sleeping.

"You need to get some rest, dear."

"I know, Carson, but I can't…not until…until we find," she broke off before her emotions betrayed her. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she needed to stay strong. This was no time to break down. Altantis needed her -- John needed her.

"We must find him," she finished.

"I know love, but you can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't help him if you end up in the infirmary. I can prescribe-"

In the middle of Carson's sentence the gate alarms began to ring out. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and found herself in the control room before the technician could call out "unscheduled offworld activation." Carson ran after her. He didn't miss the glint of hope in her eyes, but he was afraid that she would be disappointed yet again.

"What have you got?" she questioned as the gate technician looked up at her.

"I'm not reading an IDC yet, ma'am."

The few seconds of waiting seemed like an eternity to Elizabeth. She tried to reign in her emotions in order to present a professional, calm demeanor as the rest of John's team ran into the control room to see what was happening. Each one held their breath, hoping good news was on the way.

* * *

John cursed inwardly as he realized that he had done exactly what Maldon had wanted. Like a trained animal, he had headed straight for the jumper, and Maldon had been there waiting to ensnare him -- waiting for a pilot that would be able to fly through the gate and take them away from this godforsaken planet. 

Maldon smiled his cold, evil grin at Sheppard as he shoved Kaylee forward. She stumbled and would have fallen if John hadn't stepped forward quickly and grabbed her by the arm.

"All right, Maldon. What now?"

"You and Kaylee are going to fly us out of here."

John had a look of shock on his face, "Kaylee? What are you-"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Well, it seems that Kaylee shares the same genetic code as you do, Colonel. And that means she can operate your technology also."

John looked over at Kaylee in surprise, and she confirmed Maldon's statement with a gentle shrug. He realized instantly that was why she had been so excited when he mentioned the jumper earlier. She actually knew how to fly the thing.

Maldon nodded to Teryle who stepped forward, took Kaylee's hand, and led her out of the jumper. He and his men would accompany her in the other jumper, while Maldon and his elite guards would remain in the jumper with John.

"All right…where are we going?" John asked as he temporarily accepted his fate.

* * *

After traveling through a number of gates and making it virtually impossible for anyone to follow them, they finally reached their ultimate destination, Dreyden. John grimaced as he landed the jumper on the outskirts of a small village and, once again, he was brought down to his knees and shackled. 

Maldon exited the jumper after him. Once outside, he slowly walked around Shepard and stopped in front of him, staring for a few moments as if considering his next course of action. John didn't like the look in his eyes, and he felt his stomach tighten as he realized that he was about to face the full extent of Maldon's wrath. Finally, Maldon looked away and spoke to the guard who was holding Shepard.

"Now that we are here, I think we need to teach the good Colonel what happens to those who attempt to escape. Let him know what will happen if he tries it again."

John didn't speak a word. He simply gave Maldon a defiant stare that told him he would not be broken.

Maldon grabbed him by the shirt and spat in his face, "You will not be rewarded for insolence. The sooner you learn that lesson, the faster you will settle into your new life as an indentured man."

Maldon let go of Shepard and stood back up. "Make sure he is too weak to cause any problems," he instructed before he turned around and walked away.

John frowned as Maldon's elite guard surrounded him.

"C'mon guys…is this really necessary?" he asked loosely. "I'm already shackled…what more can I do?"

As he finished his last sentence, he recognized one of the guards that stepped forward. It was the man he had attacked in the cell. A nasty lump was forming on his head where Shepard pistol whipped him.

"Seems to me that you are quite capable of causing harm even when you are restrained," the guard said as he rubbed his head gently.

Shepard grimaced, "Oh yeah…sorry about that. You wouldn't be willing to forgive and forget, would you?"

John received his answer as he was backhanded violently across the face by the large man.

"Didn't think so," John mumbled right before receiving another blow – this time to his stomach.

He moaned and tumbled to the ground only to be grabbed roughly by the arms and lifted to a standing position so he could be pummeled further. John struggled to distance himself from the pain that intensified in his gut as he continued to receive fierce punches and kicks to his weakening body.

As more guards joined in the beating, he tasted the blood running down his face from gashes across his eye and forehead. The pain now radiated across his entire body, and his strength was fading quickly.

He was no longer able to stand on his own and would have fallen to the ground instantly if not for the strong arms that held him up to receive blow after mind-numbing blow.

John slowly felt consciousness slipping away as he struggled to breathe after each blow. In the distance, he thought he heard Kaylee screaming for it to stop.

Teryle was still inside the second jumper talking with Kaylee when he heard the commotion outside. He stepped out just in time to see Maldon spit in John's face and instruct his men to teach him a lesson. Teryle watched with displeasure as they beat him. Kaylee walked up behind him. When she realized what was happening, she tried to run to John, but Teryle grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"You can't…they will hurt you," he warned. Teryle had taken a liking to Kaylee. She reminded him of his younger sister, and they had developed a close bond since she had been captured by Maldon. Teryle had taken her under his wing and made sure that she was well taken care of and unharmed by any of the guards.

"Please, you have to help him," she pleaded.

Teryle looked back at John. He was covered in blood and unable to stand without assistance. It was obvious that he was in great pain, but he silently accepted each blow like a trained soldier. In that moment, Teryle gained a new found respect for John's resilience and strength. As he continued to receive blow after blow, he began to develop a problem breathing. He was coughing up blood and having great difficulty taking in oxygen. At that point, Kaylee began to struggle against Teryle once again, and she screamed out at the top of her lungs, "Stop it...please stop…you are killing him."

The soldiers disregarded her screams. Teryle tried to calm her down, and he instructed her to stay where she was as he walked over to address the riotous group of men.

"Enough!" he commanded loudly in a stern voice. "We can't take him to the market if he's dead."

Reluctantly, the men stopped their beating and released Sheppard who crumbled to the ground gasping for breath and groaning from the immense pain.

* * *

_Okay, you know what to do now...click that little button below and review. :)_


	19. Passage

John awoke with a cough followed by a burning pain which spread throughout his entire torso. When the brutal cough finally subsided, he moaned loudly before opening his eyes. Slowly, the memories of the last day flooded back into his head. He was on Dreydon waiting to be auctioned like an animal, and he had been beaten into submission after attempting to escape again.

It had been three days since they'd arrived on the planet, and the auction was only two days away. John glanced over at Kaylee who was being held in another cell across the hallway. The Senarians purposely separated them to ensure that Kaylee would not heal John's wounds. They wanted him in a weakened state until he was sold along with the locket. Maldon had instructed the guards to bring only water to John…no food. Ultimately, the hunger and beatings were starting to take a toll on him, but he tried not to let it show. He would be damned if he let them break him.

"Morning," he grunted before being overtaken by another coughing fit.

"It's afternoon," Kaylee replied without emotion. She had almost gotten used to the daily beating of Sheppard. Each time he came back, he tried to act like everything was normal, but she could tell that his strength was beginning to fade away. She desperately wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do. To heal him, she had to be close enough to touch him, which was impossible in their current situation.

"Why do you keep giving them a reason to strike you?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I'm just stubborn," he replied with a slight smirk. "Besides, I'm not giving up yet, and you shouldn't either. We're going to get out of here."

"How?" she called his bluff. None of his previous escape attempts had worked.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but when I do-," he quit speaking in mid-sentence when he heard footsteps approaching.

John relaxed when he saw Teryle appear. He had seldom come to visit, but when he did, he tried to make their stay more comfortable. Teryle had not been involved with any of the beatings. In fact, he considered them to be terribly cruel and inhumane—the entire situation was completely distasteful to him.

"So, to what do we owe the honor of your presence, Teryle?" John asked as he tried to push himself up to a standing position.

"How are you feeling today, Colonel?" Teryle replied as he observed the new cuts and bruises on John's face.

"I'd feel better if you'd let us out of here. You know this isn't right, Teryle. I can see it in your eyes."

Teryle ignored John's remark and pushed a tray through the bars of his cell, "I smuggled in some food and ointment. It should help."

John crossed his arms and stared expectantly at Teryle.

"Is that it?" John asked.

Teryle returned John's stare for a few moments, but then he turned to leave without saying a word. He had only gone a few steps when he heard Kaylee's gentle voice call out to him.

"Please help us, Teryle. _Please_."

It was the first time she had asked him to help her. Hearing those words from her mouth with the accompanying despair in her voice ripped his heart to shreds. He was already unable to sleep from the load of guilt he felt. It was bad enough that he was allowing a good man to be tortured, but even worse that he was taking part in kidnapping a young child and allowing her to be sold to the highest bidder at an auction. He shuddered when he thought of what might happen to her.

Slowly, Teryle turned around and looked at Kaylee. Her innocent eyes pleaded with him for help.

That was it. Whatever resolve he had left inside him melted in that one moment. What they were doing to these people was wrong, and he could stand it no more. He looked away from Kaylee and focused his attention back on John.

"Do you honestly think you can make it back to the jumper in your condition?" he asked. "Because if you can't, then there's no point in even trying."

"He can make it," Kaylee replied quickly. "I can restore him if you let me touch him."

Teryle carefully considered her words before looking at John and asking, "Will you take care of her?"

"Of course," he replied without hesitation.

"All right…then I will help you."

"Thank you, Teryle." Kaylee said rewarding him with a gleeful smile. As Teryle opened the cell door that held her captive, she bounded out and wrapped her small arms around his waist in a huge bear hug. Teryle smiled in spite of himself and blushed uncomfortably as he glanced over at John.

"Come with us," she said as she let go of the embrace.

"No, little Kaylee, I can't," he replied sorrowfully. "You see, if I leave, Maldon will kill my family. I must stay for them. You understand, don't you?"

She looked up at him and nodded. Teryle then walked over to John's cell and unlocked the door. As John stumbled out, Teryle instructed, "You have to make it look as if you overpowered me."

Kaylee grabbed John's hand, and immediately, he felt a warmth envelope his body. Within seconds, the pain was gone, and he felt his strength returning. When John opened his eyes, he glanced at Teryle and then bent down to speak with Kaylee.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yes," she smiled brightly.

"Okay, you go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

At first, Kaylee hesitated and frowned at him, but then she quickly realized what John was doing. She might be young, but she was incredibly perceptive. John didn't want her to see him strike her friend. So, she nodded solemnly, gave Teryle one last hug, and then walked towards the hallway.

"Thank you," John said to Teryle before slamming him into the bars of the cell and wrapping his arm around Teryle's neck to render him unconscious. John released his grip, and gently lowered Teryle to the ground. He then dragged him into one of the empty cells and locked the door. A few moments later he caught up with Kaylee, and cautiously, they exited the building together.

* * *

John avoided the main pathway. Instead, he led Kaylee carefully through a heavily treed area nearby. This was the farthest he had made it in any of his previous escape attempts. Of course, now that his injuries were gone, he was able to move much faster – and his head was thinking more clearly. 

Silently, he motioned for Kaylee to stop. He crouched down quickly, and she followed his lead. She noticed that his attention was focused on the pathway nearby. All of a sudden, there was a notable increase in activity. A large number of armed guards were moving quickly towards the clearing where the jumpers had been parked.

"Oh crap," John mumbled under his breath.

"Are they looking for us?" Kaylee whispered.

"Yes. Listen to me, okay?" he waited for her to nod before continuing. "We must be very careful now. We can't go back to the jumper. They will be watching it. Instead, I'm going to try to get us back to the gate. It's farther, but it may not be guarded as heavily. We'll have a better chance there."

"Okay, I trust you."

John smiled and gave her a quick wink before moving forward. This wasn't going to be easy, but he had no other choice.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, John heard a noise that shattered his hopes of getting to the gate undetected. The ominous barking of dogs alerted him to the fact that they were being tracked. 

He grabbed Kaylee's hand, "Run!"

They weren't far from the gate, but he hadn't planned on being tracked by dogs. Who knew they had dogs on this planet? It was the first time he had even heard dogs since leaving Earth. John had to give them kudos for being resourceful; however, he now needed a new plan. The dogs were gaining ground, getting closer with every passing second.

In that instant, he remembered something important. When they had flown in, he had noticed a small creek on the West side of the gate. If they could get to the water, they might be able to lose the dogs temporarily.

* * *

Arriving at the creek, Kaylee shivered as she followed John into the cold water. They waded upstream for a few minutes before John stopped and turned to face her. 

"Kaylee, I want you to stay here. Continue to follow the creek until you are behind the gate. I'm going to lead them away from you. Then, I need to take care of the men guarding the gate. When it's safe, I'll come back and get you."

"I understand," she acknowledged.

"If you need me, use this," he said as he gave her a radio that he'd smuggled out of the jumper when they'd arrived on Dreydon.

Her sad eyes latched onto Sheppard's. He could see the fear she tried to hide underneath them, and he didn't want to leave her alone, but it was absolutely necessary. He couldn't do what was required for them to escape while taking care of her at the same time.

Kaylee was courageous, and she was smart. He knew she would be okay, so he gave her a wink and a smile hoping to brighten her mood, "Hey, I'll see you soon. I promise."

She bravely returned his smile, and they went their separate ways.

John could still hear the dogs behind him, but so far, his plan was working. He only hoped that he'd bought them enough time to get away. Eventually, the dogs would discover his scent again, but he hoped to be walking through the stargate by the time that happened.

John jogged through the dense forest. Time was of the essence, but even so, his route was strategically planned. He didn't want to be easy to track.

Finally, he neared the clearing where the gate stood. When he'd flown the jumper through the gate earlier, it had been completely unguarded, but John was certain that Maldon would have dispatched a few guards to keep an eye on it. After all, it was the only way off the planet besides the jumper.

John slowed his pace, and crouched behind a fallen tree as he tried to get a better view of the gate. What he saw surprised him. There were only two guards on watch.

* * *

The entire gate room had fallen silent as everyone waited for some form of communication – either a radio transmission or an id code. The seconds felt like minutes, and to Elizabeth, the world seemed to be spinning in slow motion. 

Finally, Chuck's face brightened, "I'm receiving a code….it's Colonel Sheppard's."

Elizabeth released the breath she had been holding and her lips curved upward in a guarded, but relieved smile.

"Let him in," she instructed as she strode towards the stairs which led from the control room to the stargate. John's entire team was only steps behind her.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, each one eagerly watched the gate, but what they saw next was not what they expected.

A small girl appeared and timidly stepped forward. Elizabeth recognized her immediately, but her eyes quickly went back to the stargate. She expected John to step through any second, but to her dismay, it didn't happen. Instead, the gate shut off, and Kaylee was left standing alone in the middle of the large room.

Elizabeth composed herself and stepped forward with a welcoming smile.

"Hello there…where's Colonel Sheppard?"

tbc

* * *

_A/N: You know what to do...make me happy and send me a review. Oh yeah...um, sorry for the cliffie...the plot bunnies made me do it._


	20. Bittersweet

John encountered minimal resistance when he took out the two guards at the gate. His movements were timed perfectly. At this point, he couldn't afford any mistakes. He had precious little time before the rest of the search party would be upon him, so he quickly hid the unconscious men in the dense foliage nearby and grabbed their weapons. His next step was to meet up with Kaylee who should be waiting for him in the creek bed as instructed. As John approached, Kaylee quietly appeared from her hiding spot.

"I told you I'd see you soon, didn't I?" he said with a faint smile.

"You did." She breathed a sigh of relief, "So, are we going to your home now?"

"Yes, but listen to me, the others are still searching for us. They'll be here any minute, so we have to get through the gate quickly. Are you ready?"

"I am. Let's go."

With that, John grabbed her hand and hastily led her through the forest towards the gate. John was already thinking ahead. He didn't like the fact that the gate was located in the middle of an open field. Once they stepped out from the tree line, they would have absolutely no protection. He was also aware that the dogs weren't barking anymore. It nagged at him. Where were they? In his mind, he knew that the circumstances weren't ideal, but waiting any longer would just further reduce their chances of escaping. As they stepped into the clearing, John's eyes warily searched the tree line for signs of movement.

Initially, everything seemed to be fine, but then John glimpsed a foreign movement in the trees a split second before all hell broke loose. In a sudden rush, a dozen guards stepped out into the open field with weapons raised. He let go of Kaylee's hand, shoved the GDO into it and screamed at her to keep running. She hesitated.

"But…but, what about you?"

"Go!" he commanded. "Now!"

John shoved her towards the gate as he ran in the opposite direction. He aimed his weapon trying to provide cover fire for Kaylee. John cursed when he realized that hostiles were on both sides of the clearing and advancing quickly towards his position. He crouched behind an outcropping of small rocks for shelter and continued to return fire.

At this point, he wasn't concerned about himself. He only wanted to ensure that Kaylee would escape unharmed. He had given her his codes earlier just in case things didn't go as smoothly as he'd hoped. John breathed a sign of relief as he heard the familiar sound of the gate activating behind him. He glanced back long enough to see Kaylee walk up the steps. Before going through, she turned back to look for him. When their eyes met, she saw him motioning for her to leave without him. Reluctantly, she obeyed.

As Kaylee disappeared through the shimmering circle, John fired once more before turning to run back towards the stargate. Gunfire erupted behind him, and he pressed forward until four guards appeared in front of him. They had managed to get behind the gate and outflank him. John slowed to a stop as he realized that his line of escape through the stargate was now completely cut off.

As they raised their weapons, John glanced over his shoulder to see the remaining guards closing in behind him. At that moment, the stargate shut off. He grimaced, realizing it was over, then lowered his weapon and lifted his hands in defeat.

* * *

"And then I ran through the gate and saw you," Kaylee said as she finished her explanation of what had happened prior to her arrival. 

She was sitting in Elizabeth's office. Sheppard's team, Caldwell, Lorne and Beckett were also huddled around Elizabeth's desk hoping to learn more about the fate of Col. Sheppard.

"Thank you, Kaylee," Elizabeth said politely before glancing up at Caldwell and Lorne. Her eyes adequately conveyed her concern without a single word being spoken. Elizabeth looked back at Kaylee and began to question her specifically about John.

"Will they will hurt him?"

"They will punish him severely for the escape attempt. They've done it before, but they won't kill him. They need him to control the locket. Without him, it's completely useless. For this reason, he will be kept alive."

"When is this auction?" Caldwell interjected.

Kaylee glanced uncertainly at Caldwell and then at Dr. Weir. Elizabeth realized that Kaylee was probably overwhelmed by all of the strangers who were surrounding her. Elizabeth smiled gently and nodded her head encouraging her to continue.

"The auction is the day after tomorrow…it begins just after dawn and will last for many hours."

Caldwell looked at Dr. Weir, "That doesn't give us much time."

"Kaylee, do you remember the address of the planet where you were held?" Elizabeth queried.

"Yes, I dialed it when I flew in. The name of the planet is Dreydon."

"What…wait, you flew one of the jumpers?" Rodney exclaimed in surprise.

Elizabeth shot him a look of warning…that wasn't important now. "Focus," she reminded him.

"I know…it's just that she…she's only a…" he sputtered until Caldwell cut him off again.

"Do you know the layout of the city and the location where he's being held?"

"Yes, I have been there before. I know the layout well. I can help you find him."

Elizabeth looked over at Rodney, "Rodney, can you work with Kaylee to determine how far away Dreydon is located? If it's close enough for the Daedalus to get there before the auction, then maybe we can use its beaming technology to extract Col. Sheppard and avoid any direct conflict with the people on the planet."

Standing up and looking at the rest of the group, she continued, "All right, gentlemen, I don't have to tell you how important this is. I want a plan on my desk as soon as possible."

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you've cost us?" Maldon growled at John before he was flogged again with the whip. 

John's arms were hanging above his head bound in chains that were attached to the ceiling. In fact, the chains were the only thing that kept him from falling to the floor. After the repeated whippings, he no longer had the strength to stand on his own. The punishment for his latest escape attempt had been particularly cruel, especially since it had resulted in the loss of Kaylee. Maldon had expected to receive a large sum for her at auction because of her unique ability to heal.

"Where did she go?" he repeated the question that had been asked over and over since the whipping had begun.

John's black t-shirt was ripped to shreds. There was barely anything left of it. Huge, bloody welts were clearly visible across his back and chest. The lashing was brutal, but John continued to resist. He would never reveal the address to Atlantis. Besides, even if he did, it wouldn't buy him anything. Maldon would continue to beat him, and he would be sold at auction anyway. There was absolutely no reason for John to cooperate with them.

"Go to hell," he managed to spit out through pained lips.

His response was rewarded immediately with another excruciating blow to his back. As John cried out in pain, his eyes were glued to Maldon's. The hatred and disdain was crystal clear. Finally, John caught his breath and was able to speak again.

"Look, why don't you just kill me now? I'm never going to cooperate with you…or anyone else for that matter. I will never operate that device...not for you and not for anyone who buys it."

"Well, once you are sold, that is no longer my problem, Colonel. As long as I get paid, I will be satisfied. You will help fund our travels for many cycles. Because of you, my people will flourish."

Maldon paused for effect before continuing, "And one day, I will find Kaylee again…and maybe your precious Dr. Weir as well. I will make them pay sorely for the trouble they have caused me."

John knew Maldon was trying to get a reaction from him, but he refused to give him the satisfaction. Instead, he stared at him defiantly.

"What?" Maldon sneered. "You have nothing to say?"

John face darkened, "You had better pray that I never get out of here. Because when I do, I am going to hunt you down and kill you."

Maldon chuckled unconcerned, "Your baseless threats do not worry me, Colonel. In fact, when we are done here, you won't be much of a threat to anyone."

Maldon glanced at the guard who was holding the whip, "You may continue."

As Sheppard cried out in pain, Maldon smiled briefly, then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

_tbc -- I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Please review -- it inspires me to write faster. ;)_


	21. Plan B

Elizabeth sat in the co-pilot seat of the jumper. Her mind was telling her this wasn't the wisest decision she had ever made, but her heart told her it was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this ma'am?" Lorne asked as he sat down next to her.

Elizabeth looked over at Lorne and nodded convincingly, "Yes, I am, Major."

Her decision to join the rescue mission had not come lightly, and it was not without discord. Of course, Col. Caldwell had strongly objected, but Elizabeth fought him on it. Besides, it was her decision to make, not his. And, she had promised John that they would find him. She couldn't stay in Atlantis waiting, hoping they would save him in time. She wanted to be there when he was found.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be as easy as she'd hoped -- the planet was too far away. The Daedalus couldn't arrive before the auction, so the team would have to gate to the planet in the jumper, locate John, and then extract him from the hands of the Senarians.

Rodney interrupted her thoughts, "We need to cloak the jumper as soon as we're through the gate."

"I know that, McKay," replied Lorne.

"It's just that we can't afford for them to know we are coming."

"I know that too, McKay," Lorne said with an increased irritability in his voice.

"What about the other jumpers?"

Lorne sighed and shot a frustrated glance in Elizabeth's direction before responding again to Rodney, "Yes, they have the same instructions, and they will follow my lead. We have your navigational directions based on the information provided by Kaylee. We plan to fly high over the planet until we reach the settlement. Jumpers two and three will land on the outskirts of the city, while the others remain cloaked and provide air cover. You will help us narrow down Sheppard's location by focusing in on the signal from his subcutaneous broadcaster. Once we get the exact location, my teams will attempt to extract Sheppard with minimal resistance – hopefully before the auction begins. So, is there anything else, Rodney?"

"Huh," Rodney mumbled almost inaudibly, somehow surprised that Lorne wasn't missing anything. He recovered quickly, "Yes, well, that sounds good…proceed."

Ronon sat down behind Elizabeth, "I still don't understand why we aren't putting an end to this auction. Innocent people are being sold like animals; it's not right."

"I agree with you, Ronon," Elizabeth stated, "but violence is not always the best course of action in every situation. Our first priority is Col. Sheppard. After he is safe, I will attempt diplomatic discussions with the leaders of Dreydon to try to convince them to stop enslaving people."

"Dr. Weir is right. Unnecessary violence will only cause more strife. Applying force without understanding will do nothing to stop to these practices," Teyla added.

"Ronon, your gun is set to stun, right?" Lorne asked.

Ronon frowned, grabbed his gun, and switched it to stun. The resulting sound confirmed that the setting had been changed. Ronon glanced briefly at Teyla. He would follow their orders, but he wasn't happy about it.

"All right…it seems that we're all here. Is your team ready, Major?" Weir asked.

Lorne made a few last minute adjustments to the controls. He gave out final instructions to the teams in the other jumpers then turned to Elizabeth and nodded.

"Ready," he confirmed.

"Okay, dial it up," she ordered.

* * *

Elizabeth was struck by the beauty of the planet as they came through the gate and gained altitude. Picturesque mountains could be seen in the distance, and the sun was just beginning to rise. Lush, green foliage and a lively creek stretched along for miles. Under any other circumstances, she would consider this a lovely planet to visit. 

Almost immediately, the HUD appeared, and Lorne began to compare the directions from Kaylee with the information being displayed in front of him.

"Her instructions are perfect," he said glancing quickly at Dr. Weir with a smile.

McKay pointed, "There…you see it?"

"Yes, Rodney, we see it," Elizabeth and Lorne responded at the same time.

"I'm picking up a large number of life signs in the settlement below. Are you getting a signal from Sheppard specifically?" Lorne asked as he looked back at Rodney.

Rodney began to tap the keys on his PC.

"Uh oh," he said.

"Uh oh?" Elizabeth copied.

"This is not good."

"What's not good?" Ronon growled.

Rodney continued to press buttons on his computer. His motions became more frantic as he tried a number of things without success.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth stated with concern edging into her voice.

"It's not possible," Rodney said finally as he looked up from his computer screen.

"And by not possible, you mean?" Lorne asked.

"I mean not possible."

"Well, sometimes you…"

"Yes, I know, but this is not one of those times. Something on this planet is shielding the signal."

"Then why are we still able to view life signs?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's designed to suppress radio frequencies only. What I do know is that this shield is blocking out all radio frequencies on the entire planet. That means communications between our teams are going to be severely limited. I may – and I stress _'may'_ – be able to redirect power to boost signals between jumpers enabling you to communicate in short range, but individual radios are not going to work, and there's no way I can tell where Sheppard is being held."

"So, what do we do now?" Lorne asked.

"What am I…answer man?" McKay sniped.

"Rodney, are there any other options for narrowing down Sheppard's location? Maybe there's something you haven't thought of yet?" Elizabeth interjected.

"Well, other than finding the source of the shielding and turning it off…no," he replied pessimistically.

"Okay, change of plans," Lorne said. "Get the radio working so I can communicate with the other jumpers, and then find me the source of that shield. And I shouldn't have to remind you that sooner is better, McKay. The clock is ticking."

"All right, all right…I'm working on it."

* * *

John fell to the ground as his hands were released from the chains. The weight of his broken body hitting the floor and pressing against his wounds was excruciatingly painful, but he was so weak that he could no longer cry out. Instead, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain, hoping that unconsciousness would soon take hold. 

He had been interrogated and beaten overnight. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, they determined that he could not take much more and survive, so they left him alone.

John had just begun to fall asleep when he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. He could hear footsteps approaching and managed to mumble a few words.

"Back so soon…did you forget something?"

He was surprised when he heard the voice. It was Teryle, "No, I've come to get you ready for the auction."

"Teryle," John acknowledged.

"Yes, it is I," he paused and looked down at Sheppard sympathetically. "I am sorry that you did not make it to your home, Colonel."

"Yeah…well, me too," John replied sarcastically and then added a thought. "Kaylee made it."

"I have heard. Thank you for taking care of her. Although, it is unfortunate that she is not here now. You could use her touch to heal your wounds again."

"That would be nice, but I'll be fine," John lied as he tried to move over on his side.

"I'm not so certain."

"Kaylee made it to Atlantis, and that means my people will be coming for me. It will be over soon."

"For your sake, I hope you are right. Now, we need to get you up. They have asked me to get you cleaned up for the auction. Can you stand?"

John laughed bitterly, "Do I look like I can stand?"

"No, you don't. Here, let me help you."

* * *

"McKay, stay behind Ronon," instructed Lorne in a quiet whisper. "Ward and McGary, cover our six." 

They were preparing to enter the facility where the source of the shielding was located. Teyla and Elizabeth had remained behind to safeguard the jumper. Lorne wasn't going to be stupid enough to leave it alone this time. Besides, he felt that Weir would be safer in a jumper with Teyla than with him, especially since he wasn't sure exactly what they would find inside.

Unfortunately, they were going in blind. In such close proximity to the source of the shielding, they had also lost their ability to identify life signs. The other jumpers were standing by in case of emergency, but Lorne hoped to get in and out of the facility undetected.

As they approached, Lorne motioned for Ronon to take a position across from him on the other side of the door. Ronon crouched and moved cautiously to the other side. Once there, he stood and waited for Lorne's next command. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and then Lorne nodded. Ronon leaned forward as Lorne raised his P90 to his shoulder. As Ronon pushed the door open, Lorne swiftly entered the facility.

Ronon and the others followed immediately after him. Once inside, they found themselves in an old, rundown hallway. There was one flickering light about halfway down the corridor, but it was mostly dark inside. Lorne felt relieved that the facility appeared to be deserted, but he didn't let his guard down. Past experience taught him not to take everything at face value. If these people were smart enough to shield all radio frequencies during the auction, then they probably wouldn't leave this facility completely unguarded. The rundown, deserted appearance of the building might be a ruse.

When they reached the end of the hallway, he motioned for the group to stop. Lorne poked his head around the corner quickly. There was a single guard standing in front of a door a few feet away from them.

Lorne unsheathed his knife and threw it into the hallway. It fell to the floor with a loud clank.

"What did you do that for?" asked McKay in shock.

"Shh!" both Lorne and Ronon glared at Rodney.

They waited silently. Finally, they heard footsteps approaching slowly. Lorne pointed at Ronon's gun and quietly whispered, "Stun."

Ronon grinned slightly and nodded in understanding. He moved forward, raised his gun and waited for the guard to come around the corner.

Moments later, the footsteps stopped. Ronon grew impatient. He glanced at Lorne and then stepped quickly into the corridor with his weapon raised. Before the guard could react, Ronon stunned him.

"Clear," Ronon whispered.

"All right…let's go see what he was guarding," Lorne said to the rest of the team.

He led the group to the first door on the right. Ronon and Lorne entered first. What they saw surprised them.

"Ah, crap." Lorne uttered.

_tbc_

_

* * *

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the great reviews. It inspired me to complete this chapter and get it posted faster than normal, especially since I've been depressed about some of the rumors for season four. Anyway, ya'll are great, so please keep those reviews coming, and I'll write faster...deal? _


	22. Found

Immediately, Lorne's team raised their weapons to match the aggressive stance of the 12 guards who were standing across from them. Lorne quickly scanned the eyes of the hostiles, and what he saw next was unnerving. The guards were restless – ready to open fire on his team. They stood in silence for only a moment. Then Lorne saw movement on his left and felt a sharp sting as the first bullet grazed his arm. He yelled, "Get down," as he began to return fire. The others followed his lead crouching quickly behind anything they could find to provide cover. Ward was hit in the shoulder, but he continued to defend himself as best he could.

The loud noise of weapons fire in the small room was deafening, but Rodney was cowering close enough for Lorne to scream at him.

"McKay, you're not going to get the opportunity to turn that thing off. Can we damage it from here?"

"What?" Rodney was having trouble hearing him, and his attention seemed to be focused on the life signs detector.

Lorne peeked out from behind the fallen table that sheltered him and fired two quick shots, "I said how do we destroy the shielding device?"

Lorne turned back around and flinched as Ronon suddenly appeared on his left.

"So, what's the plan?" Ronon asked before standing and shooting at various targets in the room.

"We need to-" Lorne's words were cut short as a massive explosion rocked the entire room. Ronon fell backwards from the blast, and he landed only a few feet from Rodney. Recovering quickly, he turned on his side and glanced at Lorne.

"I think I hit it," he said.

Rodney's voice revealed his surprise, "He's right! It's offline." He pointed the device in his hand at Lorne, "The life signs detector is working again, and I'm receiving a signal from Sheppard's broadcaster."

"All right…that's good enough. Let's get out of here," Lorne instructed. With the shielding device destroyed, the radios were working again, so Lorne instructed the rest of the team to retreat while he and Ronon provided cover fire.

As soon as they were out of the room, Lorne heard Elizabeth's voice over the radio.

"Major, I hear gunfire, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, the good news is that the shielding device is down, and we have Sheppard's location."

"And the bad news?"

"They're gonna know we're coming."

* * *

Back in the jumper, Lorne hastily gained altitude as he steered them towards the settlement. Rodney continued to monitor the life signs detector which was picking up a strong signal from John's broadcaster. The mood in the jumper was serious. Lorne had been grazed, Ward was seriously injured, and they had barely escaped from the facility. To make matters worse, they were certain that this encounter had been reported to the others, so they didn't know what they would find when they went to rescue Sheppard. 

"No, no, no, no," Rodney's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Rodney, what's wrong?" Elizabeth dreaded the answer, but she knew she had to ask the question.

"They're moving him."

"Where?" Lorne asked.

"I don't know exactly, but they are headed in the direction of the main square. I think they're taking him to the auction."

"So, things just got more complicated," Elizabeth said gravely.

"That's right," Rodney answered in frustration. "A simple extraction from a lightly guarded cell is no longer an option. We're going up against everyone on the planet now."

Rodney turned to Lorne before continuing, "So, Major, what's Plan C?"

Lorne sighed and exchanged a worried look with Elizabeth before replying, "Well, it looks like we're going to attend our first off-world auction."

* * *

"Ma'am, I can't order you to stay here, but I must say I don't think you should be going with us. If Colonel Sheppard were here, he wouldn't allow it," Lorne said solemnly as he handed Elizabeth a simple garment that would help her blend in with the townspeople. 

"Well, I appreciate your concern, Major, but I'm going," her cold eyes dared him to argue with her. Lorne shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He was torn between his duty to protect her and his responsibility to submit to her authority.

"Look, I just know that Colonel Sheppard would never forgive himself if you were hurt trying to rescue him."

"Then let's make sure I'm not hurt," she retorted with a cheeky grin.

Lorne crossed his arms and shook his head in defeat before giving her a half smile and a sigh. He was rapidly learning that it was impossible to argue with Dr. Weir when her mind was made up.

"All right, you're the boss. Let's move out," he ordered.

They were all disguised in plain garments which allowed them to easily disappear amongst the herds of people who were making their way to the auction. The garments also concealed their weapons. Conversation was minimal as they intermingled with the others and came within sight of the town square.

As they approached, Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to a large stage in the middle of the square. It was an impressive structure that towered over the small buildings which lined the dirt streets. On the right was a large cage filled with livestock and various objects for sale, but what held her attention was the cage on the left. It held a number of dirty, haggard people who were crying out for help. At that moment, Elizabeth felt her heart stop. It was such a sad sight to behold, and it made her stomach lurch. She was too far away to see individual faces, but still her eyes anxiously searched for his familiar figure.

Lorne walked up behind her, gently placed his hand on her arm and quietly whispered in her ear, "Do you see him?"

"No, we need to get closer," she replied.

He nodded, and they began to make their way through the hordes of people who were packed into the small area. As they pressed forward, the auction began. One by one, people were drug onto the stage and auctioned to the highest bidder. Elizabeth tried to shut it out of her mind and focus solely on her mission of finding John. She had to tell herself that they didn't have the manpower to rescue everyone. It reminded her of something Caldwell had said to her before, "Sometimes you have to do unpleasant things to save lives."

She had always strived to build a better world where things like this could never occur. Now, she found herself in the middle of it, and she was devastated that there was nothing she could do to stop it. However, she promised herself that she would return and diplomatically put an end to these auctions once Sheppard was safe.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. In the corner of the cell huddled on the ground, she saw him -- and what she saw frightened her. His body was lifeless, his face was ashen, and blood stained the new garment he was wearing.

Elizabeth gasped and began to run forward as tears welled up in her eyes, "John!"

She felt strong arms grab her from behind, and she began to fight them off until she heard Ronon's stern voice, "Don't, you will call attention to yourself."

She turned around to face him, "He's in there, Ronon. I can see him."

"We can't let them know we are here yet. Most likely, they are already looking for us, hoping that we'll cause a scene. We need to stick to the plan. It's the only way we're all getting out of here alive."

Elizabeth carefully considered his words and nodded numbly in agreement. She swallowed back the urgency that compelled her to run to John and demand that he be released. As she methodically began to work her way through the crowd again, she struggled to maintain her composure. When she moved forward, Ronon glanced back at Lorne warily. He hoped this plan would work. If it didn't, they were all dead.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I know this was kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to get it posted before I went out of town. Stay tuned for the next chapter -- more action and, of course, the return of sparky!_


	23. Standoff

_A/N: First, I have to apologize for taking so long to update this story (smiles nicely and begs for forgiveness)._

_Hopefully, you haven't lost interest yet...anyway, my real life just kept getting in the way, and then the story went in a different direction than I had planned, but I'm just along for the ride, so I hope you enjoy it. To make up for the long wait, I've given you an extra long chapter this time. _

_

* * *

_

Together, they maneuvered their way through the crowd until they reached the blockades separating the townspeople from the stage. Armed guards were strategically positioned along the front to prevent unauthorized access to the backstage area. However, that was exactly where Lorne planned to go.

"Rodney," Lorne whispered over his shoulder. "We need a distraction now."

"What do you expect me to do?" he quipped.

"I don't know, but think of something – and think fast."

While Lorne and Rodney argued about the next course of action, Elizabeth wandered closer to the pen where Sheppard was being held. She just couldn't take her eyes off him. He was deathly still, but from her position, she could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. It gave her a slight reassurance that he would be all right if they could get him out of this nightmare, but it also scared her to see him like this. The John Sheppard she knew was strong and so unlike the battered shell that lay only a few feet away from her. She thought back to that rainy night in the forest when he had wrapped his warm arms around her. In his arms, she had felt so safe – like nothing could happen to her. She longed to feel that way again.

Elizabeth was brought back to reality when a sudden commotion inside the cage caught her attention. Two guards had entered and were shoving people out of their way. Elizabeth looked up to see what was happening, and in that moment, she locked eyes with Teryle. She saw a spark of recognition flash across his face. Quickly averting her eyes, she stepped backwards and tried to disappear into the crowd. Her heart was beating fast as she headed back towards the team, and she silently prayed that Teryle was more friend than foe. He had, in fact, assisted John and Kaylee in their recent escape attempt. Hopefully, he would not reveal her position to his superiors.

* * *

John was barely conscious when Teryle entered the cage. Teryle nudged him with his foot, and a muffled groan escaped from Sheppard's mouth. He knelt down beside John when he failed to stir and whispered, "You need to get up. Your friends are here." 

John's eyes opened slowly as his sluggish brain tried to process Teryle's words. He finally managed to focus on Teryle's face and stared carefully to make sure he had heard him correctly. Teryle didn't utter another word. He simply nodded and casually walked over to the guards who were standing to the side. They conferred for a few minutes, and Teryle left. The guards watched Sheppard as he struggled to lift his head off the hard, dirt floor. He rolled over on his side, and his eyes scanned the crowd as if he was searching for someone. Finally, he tried to push his body into a sitting position, but he was too weak and the pain was too great so he continued to rest on the floor. After a few minutes, the two guards advanced towards him, grabbed his arms roughly and pulled him to his feet. John grimaced in pain as he was jerked from the floor and dragged towards the door of the cage.

"They're moving him, McKay! I need that distraction NOW!" the urgency in Lorne's voice was unmistakable.

"Oh no," Lorne heard Elizabeth whisper. He glanced quickly in her direction. Her eyes were wide. He had expected her to be looking at Sheppard, but instead her attention was focused on something behind him. He shifted his weight and gazed over his shoulder.

Elizabeth's stomach tightened when she saw Teryle and one of his guards approaching fast. She knew she had given away their location, and now Teryle was coming after them. He made eye contact with her, and this time she did not turn away from him. She tried to read the look in his eyes as he approached. She could feel Lorne and Ronon tense as they stood beside her. Both men's hands rested on the guns that were hidden underneath the thin fabric of their disguises.

Elizabeth stepped forward to meet Teryle, hoping to quell any violence and thinking that she might be able to convince him to help them rescue Sheppard. Teryle didn't slow his pace as he walked up to her. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him as kept walking.

At the same moment, he whispered in her ear, "If you want to get out of this alive with Sheppard, then come with me."

That was the only explanation Elizabeth needed. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that he was there not to harm them, but to help them. She looked back at her team who were standing in surprise, not sure what to make of the situation. She gave them a small, relieved smile and nodded for them to follow her.

Teryle quickly ushered them past the guards who were stationed at the front of the main stage. He continued to press forward, without resistance, and stopped only when they reached a private room behind the stage. When they stopped, Elizabeth caught his eye and breathed out a quick word of thanks.

"Don't thank me. If I had listened to you before, this wouldn't be happening."

"Still-," she began to respond, but Teryle interrupted her.

"He's in bad shape. To be honest, I am surprised that he is still alive. You will need to get him medical attention as soon as possible."

Ronon stepped up angrily, "What did you do to him?"

"I kept him alive," Teryle responded defiantly.

Elizabeth put her hand up as a signal for Ronon to back off. Reluctantly, he obeyed. "And, of course, we thank you for that, Teryle."

"I have only one request."

"What is it that you want?" she asked cautiously.

"I want your pledge that you will offer me and my family a safe haven. After what I've done, if we remain here, Maldon will kill us."

"You have my word. You can come with us, and we will give you safe passage through the gate to the world of your choice."

"Thank you," he responded and then pulled a small device out of his pocket. He pushed a button and spoke, "Bring him in."

Elizabeth heard the shuffling of steps behind her. She turned to see John being dragged along by two guards. In that instant, her world stopped and everyone, except John, seemed to fade into the background. His head hung down, and he was barely conscious. The guards hauled him into the middle of the room, then released him, sending his broken body to the floor in a heap. John cried out in pain as he hit the ground, and Elizabeth rushed to his side as the guards turned to leave the room.

"John?" she whispered as she tenderly stroked his battered face. Fresh blood flowed from a deep cut above his right eye, and the left one was swollen badly. Elizabeth felt tears well up in her own eyes as she looked at a familiar face that had become almost unrecognizable. It pained her to see him like this. At that moment, all she wanted to do was take John in her arms and comfort him, but rationally, she knew it wasn't the proper time or place. They still had to get off the planet, which wouldn't be easy. Instead, she leaned in closer to him, placed her hand on his chest and continued to caress his face hoping he would respond to her.

"John?" she repeated as a single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. "It's Elizabeth. John, we're here, and we're taking you home."

At her voice, John stirred. He felt the coolness of her fingertips across his fevered brow and thought he was dreaming. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her kneeling down next to him with a worried look on her face. Wincing, he moved his good arm up to his face to take her hand. Interlacing her fingers with his own, he gave them a gentle squeeze.

Elizabeth smiled gently. He tried to say something, but his words were cut short as he began to wheeze. It broke her heart to see him like this. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to soothe him as the spasmodic coughing caused pain.

"It's okay, John. Don't try to speak."

Teyla immediately appeared at her side.

"Water," she said while handing a small canteen to Elizabeth.

Never taking her eyes off him, Elizabeth took the canteen and held it up to his lips. He was in bad shape. Numerous cuts and bruises were visible on his broken body, and he was coughing up blood, which made her deathly scared of the internal injuries that couldn't be seen. John drank as if he had not received water in days.

When he finished, he attempted to speak again. In a light, barely audible voice, he said to Elizabeth, "I told you that you would find me."

There was a hint of a grin on his face, so Elizabeth smiled at him and gave him one of her famous raised eyebrows. "Yes, Colonel, you were right. We found you…and from the look of you, not a moment too soon."

Lorne caught Elizabeth's eye to remind her of the urgency and danger of the situation. They were still in enemy territory and should not relax until they were back safely on Atlantis. The look on Elizabeth's face told him that she was well aware of the seriousness of their situation, especially with Sheppard so gravely injured. It would be difficult to get him out of the auction area unnoticed. She was clearly trying to mask her concern for Sheppard's benefit. Lorne looked down at Sheppard and addressed him. The sooner they got moving, the better.

"Sir, can you walk?"

John looked at Lorne for the first time. Ignoring his question, he said casually, "Hello Major."

"Colonel," Lorne responded, "glad to see you're still alive."

"So, you wouldn't be able to beam me to the Daedalus, would you?"

"No sir."

"Didn't think so…you know, at this point, I have been beat up and tied up, and I don't think I could walk to save my life, but I'll be damned if I'm going to lie here and let them get away with this, so help me up."

"Take it easy, John," Elizabeth warned as Ronon came closer to help Sheppard to his feet.

With one arm around Elizabeth and the other arm around Ronon, he was able to stand on his own two feet, albeit very unstable. Elizabeth placed her hand on his chest and tried to provide as much support as her small frame could offer. John glanced down at her, squeezed her shoulder softly, and tried to offer a reassuring smile. He could see the concern etched on her face, and he didn't want her to worry about him.

John then turned his eyes on Lorne, "Okay, so what's the plan? How are you getting me out of here?"

* * *

No sooner than they had exited the room, they heard a stern voice shout from behind. 

"What is the meaning of this?"

Teryle froze and uttered the dreaded name, "Maldon."

"Oh, this is just great," Rodney sighed. "Why can't we ever get a break, huh?"

Slowly, they turned around to face him. He stood proudly with a small army of guards standing at his side – weapons raised.

"Dr. Weir," he addressed her as he stepped forward, his fingers unconsciously playing with the locket which was hanging around his neck. "I have to say…you are extremely resourceful. Perhaps, I should be selling you to this crowd along with Colonel Sheppard. I'm sure someone as attractive as you would garner a fetching price."

Elizabeth felt John's body tense as anger boiled up inside him. Lorne and Ronon quickly stepped up beside her with their guns pointed directly at Maldon.

"That's not going to happen."

Maldon chuckled and gestured at the guards around him, "Surely, you see that you are sorely outnumbered – again."

Lorne tapped his headset.

"Jumpers 2, 3 and 4 – decloak now," he ordered.

"Not this time," Lorne continued. I'm afraid you may have underestimated us. Those ships are armed, and they are prepared to fire on my mark, so unless you want to die today, I suggest you put down your weapons -- now."

"At this range, I can kill your leaders before those ships fire," Maldon bluffed, pointing at John and Elizabeth. "I don't think you are willing to let that happen."

"That would be the last thing you do, Maldon," John suddenly found his voice. "I don't think you want to risk your life for this – not here, not now."

"You don't know me that well, Colonel. You would be surprised at what I am willing to risk."

John glared at him as everything suddenly went silent. Elizabeth could see that Maldon's guards were getting twitchy. It was hot outside. They were all sweating and fatigue was beginning to set in as their arms struggled against the constant pressure of holding a weapon at attention for such an extended amount of time. Everyone was getting impatient.

Maldon fixed his eyes on John. He was sizing him up, trying to read his expressionless face. John simply returned his stare making it very clear that he was unwilling to back down. They were caught in limbo, waiting for someone to flinch. The tension was almost unbearable. The seconds felt like minutes as time seemed to pass in slow motion.

A split second later all hell broke loose. John saw it in Maldon's eyes first. He reacted as the words came out of Maldon's mouth.

Maldon yelled, "Fire now!"

"Get down!" John shouted as he pulled Elizabeth to the ground with him. At the same time, Lorne gave orders for his team to open fire.

It was mass confusion as multiple blasts from the jumpers exploded on the ground around them. Smoke and dust billowed up making it difficult to see, and the loud sound of gunfire was all around them.

Elizabeth could feel John's arms around her as she lay on the ground. His weight was heavy, and she tried to speak to him over the gunfire, "John, we need to get out of here."

They seemed to be caught in the middle of the crossfire. The others had scattered to find protection as the shooting had started, but John had shoved Elizabeth straight to the ground and remained motionless.

"John?" Elizabeth began to grow concerned as he did not respond. She turned her head to look at his face. He was out cold. "Oh, John, not now," she murmured.

Before she knew it, a figure appeared through the smoke. She glanced over to see who it was, but it was too late. Maldon roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of John's protective embrace.

Elizabeth felt adrenaline invade her body, and she began to fight him fiercely. He was injured – she could see blood trickling from a gunshot would to his shoulder. Elizabeth managed to release one of her arms from his grasp and used it to claw his face with her fingernails. Maldon cursed as he backhanded her solidly across her face. As she fell backwards, Elizabeth grabbed onto the chain of the locket which was hanging around Maldon's neck. The chain broke sending the locket falling to the ground.

"Let her go!" came the command from behind. Ronon and Lorne were standing only a few feet away. Their weapons were trained on Maldon. He wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist, pulled her close to his chest and raised a knife to her throat.

"I will kill her!" he threatened as he stood alone.

* * *

_A/N: More to come soon...pls review!_


	24. Control

As John began to regain consciousness, he cursed his feebleness. He had been through tough times before, but the recent beatings had nearly killed him. All he wanted to do was relax, close his eyes, and enter back into oblivion. Then, he heard that voice -- the voice he had begun to hate.

"I will kill her!" Maldon said.

Still on the ground, John slowly opened his eyes and tried to make sense of what had happened. Maldon was standing behind him. John couldn't see what was happening, but in his heart, he knew Maldon was holding Elizabeth hostage. John had tried to protect her when the shooting started, but in his weakened state, he'd passed out when he hit the ground. Once again, he had failed to provide the protection she needed, and it angered him. She was his responsibility…Atlantis needed her…he needed her.

Just then, his eyes landed on a small, shiny object only a few inches away from him -- the locket. Slowly, as not to attract attention, he began to inch his arm close to it. Moments later, his fingertips felt the coolness of the metal as they grasped it and pulled it close.

What happened next surprised him. The coolness of the locket invaded his body. It began to infiltrate his arm and spread throughout the rest of his system. The sensation was soothing. It sought out his injuries and provided relief from the pain, but it didn't stop there. Soon, John began to feel his weakness melt away, and it was replaced by a remarkable sense of strength.

"You _will_ release her," Lorne demanded.

"Now!" Ronon growled.

Maldon retorted, "If you want her released unharmed, you will let me go."

Slowly, John stood up to his full height and turned to face Maldon.

"John!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Well, well…we see you are finally awake, Colonel," Maldon addressed him sardonically. "Maybe you can talk some sense into your men. I am going to kill her if you don't let me go."

Elizabeth met John's eyes, and what she saw frightened her. She didn't know what happened, but something in him had changed. There was a new found strength, but his eyes were strangely dark and menacing. A coldness she had never seen before lay just underneath the surface. He clinched his jaw as he looked back at Maldon.

"Release her now," John said almost robotically, his voice low and unwavering. He relaxed his hand and unveiled the glowing locket held firmly in his grasp.

"Let her go, Maldon…or I swear I will kill you."

Maldon's eyes widened as he realized that John was drawing power from the locket, but he refused to back down.

"Do you think I am a fool, Colonel? If I let her go, you will kill me anyway."

Teyla stepped forward, and she tried to calm the situation, "Maldon, these people are different than mine or yours. They will not kill you. They believe in justice."

"Justice?" he asked heatedly. "What is your form of justice…locking me away to rot in a prison cell for the rest of my life?" He paused before continuing, his eyes searched the faces of the men standing in front of him. Finally, they rested on John, and he spoke angrily, "I would rather die than live like an animal under your control."

"You didn't seem to mind treating people like animals when you were in control," Ronon said fiercely.

"Enough!" John yelled. All attention focused back on him, and he stepped forward. The glow of the locket began to intensify as John's anger and frustration grew.

Maldon placed the knife on Elizabeth's neck as John came closer. The fear and pain in her eyes caused John to stop. Even so, Maldon continued to apply pressure on the knife until a small stream of blood began to trickle down Elizabeth's neck. As Elizabeth winced in pain, he chuckled and stared defiantly at John.

The skies suddenly darkened as John's blood began to boil and his anger increased. A strong wind began to blow. Maldon looked around nervously as he realized John's emotion was fueling the sudden change in the weather. Indeed, the locket was a powerful device.

"Do I need to remind you that you can't hurt me without harming her?" he asked John. "I know you can't control it yet. I can see it in your eyes. It's too powerful – even for you."

John knew what Maldon said was true. He could feel the power burning inside, and he knew without a doubt that he didn't have full control over it. His emotions were intensified, and he could feel a deep, dark rage inside that frightened him. It was fighting to gain control, but he would not give in to it. If he did, he was certain that he would kill Maldon and gravely injure Elizabeth in the process.

Maldon continued, "Look, I don't trust you, and the only way she is getting out of this alive is if you let us go."

"Well, I don't trust you either, and you aren't going anywhere, especially with her," John retorted.

Maldon considered his words. He looked away from John, and suddenly became aware of his surroundings. The lifeless bodies of his guards littered the ground. Onlookers stood nearby, but there was no one left who was willing to fight for him, to protect him. His options were limited.

It was clear that the Atlantians had won the battle. In that moment, Maldon made his decision. He would find great pleasure in taking the life of their illustrious leader before he died. He wanted to see their faces, especially the face of John Sheppard, when he slit her throat.

"Colonel, I look around me today, and I see what I've lost. These men were my friends, my family. You have slaughtered them. Today, I have lost everything, and what have you lost – nothing."

Teryle interrupted him, "You brought this on yourself, Maldon. These people were only defending themselves. The blood of these men…our friends and family…rests solely on your hands. We warned you that this was wrong, but you refused to listen-"

"You were weak!" Maldon shouted at him. "I did what was necessary. You can never understand the sacrifices I made for our people. Now, it seems a different sacrifice is required. I will not stay here and live as a prisoner, and yet you refuse to let me go. So, before I die, I have one last act of defiance – retribution for what you've done toda-"

"No!" John shouted as he ran towards Maldon.

A shot rang out from Lorne's gun behind him, but it was too late. In a split second, Maldon had swiftly sliced the knife across Elizabeth's throat before Lorne could react.

"Elizabeth!" Rodney and Teyla ran to her side as she fell to the ground.

"Ward, I need Beckett down here now," Lorne yelled into his radio as he ran towards his fallen leader.

John grabbed Maldon fiercely. He was gravely injured from Lorne's bullet wound, but it didn't matter. John's anger and rage were fueled by the locket, and it glowed brightly as it consumed him completely. He violently beat Maldon.

Maldon was too weak to defend against the vicious blows, but he was still conscious, so John continued to strike him, again and again. He would make him pay for what he'd done. All of John's suppressed anger, frustration, worry, and rage was unleashed in those moments.

Ronon approached him from behind and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Stop it, Sheppard…stop, it's over."

John turned to him with cold eyes full of hate and struck out fiercely. The power behind Sheppard's blow took Ronon by surprise, and he found himself on the ground sucking wind.

"Stay down if you don't want to get hurt," Sheppard commanded and then turned back to finish off Maldon. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands, to make him feel the pain of a brutal beating before he tasted death.

Rodney looked over at John from his position next to Elizabeth. She was quickly losing blood despite their best efforts to contain it. She was barely conscious, her lips were turning blue, but in a quiet whisper, she asked for John. Her life was slipping away, and she needed him.

"Sheppard," Rodney yelled.

He waited, but there was no indication that John had heard him. He continued to strike Maldon mercilessly, like a punching bag.

"Sheppard!" Rodney yelled louder. "She's asking for you."

Still, no response, "John…Elizabeth needs you over here…now!"

* * *

_A/N: Hmm...sorry for the evil cliffie, but I just couldn't resist. If you want more, let me know by clicking the 'review' button below. :)_


	25. Lifeline

John heard Rodney shouting at him, but his brain couldn't process the words through his fury. The locket had taken control, and he was powerless against it.

Finally, Ronon recovered. He stood quickly and grabbed John from behind, wrapping an arm around his neck in a firm chokehold. With his other hand, he wrestled the locket out of John's grasp. It fell to the ground; its glow vanishing instantly.

Ronon released John, shoving him to the ground. John turned angrily to face him, but as he did, Ronon could see his rage beginning to dissipate. It was followed by a look of confusion and then recognition as John realized what was happening. He looked over at the small group of people huddled around Weir.

"Elizabeth," he said in a pained voice as he rushed to her side.

"Took you long enough," Rodney snapped. "She's been asking for you."

Rodney moved to the side allowing John to get close to her. Teyla was applying pressure to the wound on Elizabeth's neck in an attempt to curb the bleeding. John felt a heaviness descend on his heart as he looked at her. It wasn't good. She'd already lost too much blood. Her face was pale, her eyes were closed, and she was barely conscious. He quickly grabbed her small hand and positioned his face close to hers so she could hear his voice.

"Elizabeth, I'm here."

"John?" she asked as her eyes opened.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face as she stared into the hazel eyes she knew so well.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

John gently brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and rested his hand lightly on her cheek, "It's not your fault, Elizabeth. Look, Beckett will be here any second. He's going to patch you up and you'll be fine," he said with a forced bravado.

"No, I'm-"

"Coming through, people," Beckett yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd and descended at Elizabeth's side.

"Aye, ye have a nasty cut on your neck, my dear," he said as he bent down next to her and began to investigate the wound. He looked up at Sheppard, confirming his worst fears.

"It's quite serious. We need to get her in the jumper now."

* * *

John carefully placed Elizabeth in the back of the jumper. Teyla continued to apply pressure as Carson monitored Elizabeth's vitals. She needed surgery to fully stop the bleeding, but there was little he could do until they reached Atlantis. He didn't have the proper medical tools to deal with this type of situation in the jumper. 

"Stay with us, Elizabeth," John coached her. From the moment he'd regained control, he refused to leave her side. With eyes full of worry, he grasped her hand and held it tight while he watched Beckett try to stabilize her. There was blood everywhere – too much blood.

Carson attached a heart monitor, and John glanced up to watch the erratic beating of her heart. It troubled him.

"What about Kaylee?" he asked Beckett. "Can she heal her?"

"I don't know, son. It's possible."

John felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand, and he looked down at her again. Her lips were moving, but she spoke so softly that he couldn't hear her. He bent down to listen.

"John," she whispered in a small, barely audible voice. "Atlantis…our people…please…take care of them. You're…you're in charge now."

"No, Elizabeth, you're going to be fine"

"No, I'm not, John…and you know it," she said as a small tear fell down her face.

His stomach lurched at the thought of losing her. He had felt the pain of losing people before. In fact, they'd lost almost too many to count since coming to Atlantis, but this time, the pain he felt was very different. It was suffocating. He couldn't…wouldn't accept it.

John reached up and carefully wiped the tear away. Elizabeth gave him a weak smile before closing her eyes.

"Elizabeth," he said softly, his voice betraying his emotions.

When she didn't respond, he anxiously called her name again. A few seconds later, she slowly cracked her eyes open.

"Listen to me, Elizabeth…don't you dare give up," he commanded, his voice breaking slightly. "You need to fight this. We're doing our best, but you have to help us."

"John…I-" her words trailed off as her eyes closed again. That was when John heard the dreaded warning alarm of the heart monitor.

"We're losing her!" Carson yelled as he began attempts to resuscitate her.

John's calm demeanor was suddenly gone. His panicked eyes darted around the jumper searching for something. When he couldn't find it, he stood up and shouted, "The locket. What did you do with it? Where is it?"

McKay pointed at Ronon. He crossed his arms protectively in front of his chest as John advanced towards him.

"Look, I know what you're thinking-"

"You were out of control, Sheppard. I don't think it's a good idea-"

"That's not going to happen again. Listen to me…her life depends on it. Now, hand it over."

Ronon stood firm.

"Dammit, we don't have time for this," he said in desperation, glaring at Ronon.

John stepped forward until he was only inches away from Ronon's face. He stood tall and this time when he spoke, he used the most commanding voice he could muster, "Give me the locket now!" He tilted his head slightly, narrowed his eyes and added, "And just so we are clear, that's an order."

Ronon stared him momentarily, and then glanced down to the floor of the jumper where Carson was anxiously trying to revive Elizabeth. He licked his lips as he considered whether it was worth the risk. Finally, he uncrossed his arms and pulled the locket out of his pocket.

Sheppard quickly snatched it from Ronon's hand. Running back to Elizabeth's side, he wasn't exactly sure about what he was going to do next. He didn't know if this would work, but there were no other options. He couldn't just stand by and watch her life slip away. She was one of the most amazing women he'd ever met, and she deserved more.

As he looked at her lifeless form, he wished that he could take her place. He would do anything for her – even give up his life – if it meant that she would survive. He'd never taken the time to analyze his feelings about Elizabeth, but in that moment, he knew that she had stirred something deep inside of him. He wasn't willing to give it up without a fight, and he was good at fighting – it was what he did best.

Before stretching out his hand over Elizabeth's limp body, John exchanged a worried glance with Carson.

"Here goes nothing," he mumbled before closing his eyes to concentrate on operating the device.

Almost instantly, he felt it; an icy cold spread through his body once again. As he focused his thoughts on Elizabeth's injury, the locket glowed brightly. The light eventually expanded to the point where it completely enveloped Elizabeth's body. Strangely enough, he sensed her weakness and pain just before feeling his own strength drain away. There was only one other time he had experienced a similar sensation -- when the Wraith had fed on him. John knew the device was sapping life from him, but it didn't matter. At that moment, the only thing he cared about was saving Elizabeth's life. The more tired he grew, the more difficult it became to hold the locket over her body. He struggled to stay focused as he became lightheaded and dizzy. He wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point, the cold had been replaced by feverish heat and his body began to tremble.

"John," he could hear Carson calling his name in the distance.

"Sheppard…Sheppard, are you okay?" McKay cried out.

John suddenly opened his eyes and looked at both Rodney and Carson.

"It's over," he said before collapsing to the floor unconscious.

"Oh, bloody hell," Carson exclaimed.

* * *

_A/N -- thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are amazing...please keep 'em coming...it inspires me to keep working on this story when I know people are enjoying it. :)_


	26. Waiting

"It's over? What's that supposed to mean?" Rodney asked in frustration.

"How should I know, Rodney?" Carson responded as he rushed towards the two fallen leaders of Atlantis.

"Well, does it mean it's over and she's alright...or it's over and there's nothing more he can do?"

"Judging by the look of things, her wound is completely healed, but she's already lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid she may not be out of the woods yet."

Carson turned his attention to John, "As for Col. Sheppard, I have no idea what that thing has done to him. I need to get him under a scanner."

Rodney yelled to Lorne, "What's taking so long? Are we there yet?"

"Soon, McKay…we're almost to the gate."

"The locket was never intended to be used as a healing device," Teryle stated.

Rodney stared at him, "Why didn't you say something?"

"He wouldn't have listened to me."

"What did it do to them?" Ronon asked.

"I'm not sure, but it may not be entirely good."

"Carson?"

Carson turned his attention to Elizabeth when she mumbled his name.

"Yes dear…how are you feeling?"

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

Carson quickly briefed Elizabeth as she looked over at John with concern.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know."

"Beckett, get ready. We're going through the gate," Lorne yelled from the pilot seat.

Elizabeth gently grasped Carson's arm, "We need Kaylee. She healed him in the cave. She can help."

Carson nodded, "Don't worry, love. I'll do my best to take care of him – and you. Now, you need to rest. You've lost a great deal of blood, and I don't want to have to worry about you also."

Elizabeth was trying to sit up, but with Carson's words, she acquiesced. She desperately wanted to help, but he was right. Although she was no longer in pain, she felt lightheaded and weak. In fact, she was fighting hard just to stay awake.

Elizabeth lay back onto the hard floor of the jumper, but before she did so, she reached for his hand. Staring at his still form, she thought about the courageous man beside her. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping, but she knew better. He had risked his life to save her, and now she felt completely helpless, unable to return the favor.

Elizabeth struggled to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids felt so heavy that she eventually closed them. Moments later, the jumper stopped. She could hear rushed movement around her as she lost her battle to remain conscious.

* * *

A loud steady noise was the first sound that registered in Elizabeth's mind as she regained consciousness. At first, she was disoriented, but as she opened her eyes, the memories of the past few days came rushing back. She had to blink several times to allow her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room, but she knew where she was – the infirmary on Atlantis. 

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief; she was home. However, that relief was short-lived as she became aware of what was happening on the other side of the room. She turned her eyes to the source of the loud noise that had awakened her.

"We're losing him," Carson yelled out as he prepped the defibrillator. "Clear," he instructed just before placing the paddles on Sheppard's chest.

Elizabeth gasped as she witnessed John's body jolt in response to the electric shock. She anxiously watched the monitor, praying for a heartbeat.

She'd been through this once before. Except that time, she was standing in the back of a jumper watching Carson try to revive him. It felt so different now; there was such a deep heaviness in her heart. She guessed it was probably inevitable that she would feel differently about him; they'd been through so much together in the past few years. He had become her best friend, her strength, her rock. His humor was one of the few things that could bring a genuine smile to her lips. He was the one person she could confide in. She couldn't image life on Atlantis without him, and quite frankly, she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she might lose him one day. Without him…

"Clear!" Carson yelled again.

Elizabeth couldn't take it any longer. She needed to be closer to him. As she began to pull off the wires attached to her body, she saw Teyla run into the room pulling someone along with her.

"Dr. Beckett," Teyla said as she approached, "Kaylee is here."

He turned to look at the young girl, who was breathing hard from the long run to the infirmary.

"Kaylee, we need your help."

Kaylee's eyes were wide with fear as she looked at John and felt the gaze of the entire room on her. Elizabeth felt sorry for the young girl -- everyone expected her to perform a miracle.

Beckett softened when he saw the girl's downcast face. She held tightly to Teyla's hand and cowered a few steps behind her. Carson forced himself to remember she was only a child as he knelt down to speak to her.

"It's okay, love."

"No, it's not," she said quietly. She knew he didn't understand.

"Why not, dear?"

"The locket…it changes you." She shook her head sorrowfully, "I can't heal him."

"Just try…please," Carson encouraged as he took her hand and escorted her to John's bedside.

Kaylee closed her eyes. As she stretched out her hands, a bright light appeared. Moments later, the constant tone of the heart monitor was interrupted by an unsteady heart rhythm. Elizabeth let out the breath she'd been holding since Kaylee walked into the room. He was breathing again. It was working.

Elizabeth lowered her feet to the floor. She was still weak, but she was determined to get close to John. As she began to approach the small group of doctors and nurses huddled around him, Kaylee faltered. The light disappeared, and she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said as a single tear fell from her face. "I can't do it."

Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with tears when she heard Kaylee's words and saw the defeated look on her face. She blinked back the tears and tried to appear confident as she walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Kaylee…you did what you could."

Kaylee nodded soberly, "He shouldn't have used the locket like that. It doesn't heal; it robs life from one and gives it to another. He wasn't healing you; he was giving up his life in exchange for yours."

Kaylee's words struck Elizabeth like a knife in the heart. If not for her, John would be standing in her place, and she would be the one in the bed struggling for life. She wanted to run out of the room and find a private place where she could break down, but everyone was looking at her for guidance and leadership. So, she pushed her emotions aside, swallowed hard and tried to muster up as much courage as she could.

"He's still alive," she reminded Kaylee. "That has to mean something."

"Elizabeth, what are you doing? You shouldn't be up," Carson reprimanded her.

She gave him one of the famous "don't mess with me" Dr. Weir looks, "I'm not leaving, Carson."

Carson shrugged in defeat and turned his full attention back to John, "Well, he's breathing again. It may be erratic, but his pulse is getting stronger. He's a fighter. I don't think we should give up on him just yet."

* * *

It had been three days since their return to Atlantis, and John's condition had not improved. According to Beckett, he was in a comatose state and there was little he could do to help. 

In the middle of the night, Elizabeth snuck out of her bed to sit beside him as she had done every night since they'd returned. For a long time, she would just watch the steady rise and fall of his chest. It gave her comfort to know that he was still breathing, still fighting to come back to them.

Finally, she reached out and made contact. Leaning forward, she placed a light kiss on his forehead and clasped his right hand with her left. She wanted to ask him _'why'_, but she already knew the answer. He was fiercely loyal and valued the lives of others above his own.

This is the way he would have wanted it. He did it because he couldn't watch her die without doing everything in his power to save her. She loved him and hated him for it. It was painful to see him in this condition, and it was all her fault. Faced with a heavy burden of guilt, the tears eventually began to fall.

Once the tears started, there was no stopping them. It was like a faucet opened and all of her emotions poured out. There was no one around, no one to judge her weaknesses, no one who expected her to put on the mask of a strong leader. She was finally free to express her emotions. At that moment, she was simply a woman who was scared of losing her best friend, the man she cared about more than she should. Laying her head on the side of the bed, she sobbed quietly until she finally fell asleep exhausted.

* * *

"Elizabeth," Rodney called loudly as he ran into the infirmary carrying his laptop. 

He stopped abruptly when he saw that Elizabeth was no longer in her bed, but fast asleep in the chair next to Sheppard's bed.

"Elizabeth?"

Slowly, she lifted her head and focused her sleepy gaze on Rodney.

"Dr. Weir, are you okay?" Zelenka stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm fine," she responded as she lifted her head and tried to straighten her mussed hair. "I guess I just fell asleep. Can you help me get back in bed before Carson finds out? He'll kill me for being out of bed."

"Sure, but I've got something you're going to want to hear first," Rodney said triumphantly.

"All right," she responded skeptically. "Go ahead."

"Well," Zelenka started, "we've been running simulations on the device and have identified-"

Rodney interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…look, I think we found a way to help Sheppard."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter...oh yeah and for the slight cliffie again. I didn't really do that on purpose, it just keeps working out that way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm already working on the next one, so hopefully, I'll be posting it soon. Please review and let me know what you think._


	27. Sacrifices

"How?" she asked.

Zelenka spoke up first, "Well, the device-"

"It works like an Ancient power source," Rodney interrupted, "only it's much, much more powerful. Think of it like a personal ZPM hyped up on some serious steroids. The power source is what fuels the shield against the Wraith. It's also what drives the force that causes it to be so dangerous. It's actually quite ingenious in the way that it works-."

"Rodney, while we may find this information fascinating…how does it help Sheppard?" Elizabeth probed, wanting Rodney to get to the point.

"Ah, yes. Remember when he grabbed the locket before the…well, the thing with you and Maldon and the knife?" he asked as he made a clumsy slicing motion across his throat.

Elizabeth sighed, "Yes, Rodney, I remember."

"He was gravely injured, and it healed him. So, I got to thinking, why couldn't it heal you without sapping the life from Sheppard?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Kaylee and Teryle said it isn't a healing device."

"Yes, that's what they said, but that doesn't make sense because it healed Sheppard. I think the problem is that you don't have the Ancient gene. The device can only be operated by those who have the gene naturally. We think it may have taken the life from Sheppard when he tried to heal you because you don't have the gene."

"So what happens if both people have the gene?" Elizabeth asked as she began to figure out where he was headed with this line of thinking.

"We think it could heal him," Zelenka replied.

"Or at a minimum, it might make him strong enough that he could activate it on his own and take advantage of its healing properties again."

"Like a jump start," Zelenka added.

"What?" Rodney said as he stared at Zelenka.

"What?" Zelenk replied.

"It's not like a…okay…yeah, maybe it's like a jump start, but as I was saying, the important point is that I think this could work."

Elizabeth frowned, "And who is going to operate this device? We have no idea what it's truly capable of, and what we do know is that it is very dangerous. I mean, if it can do this to Sheppard, then what might it do to someone with a weaker version of the ancient gene?"

"Carson can do it. I know it's risky, but we think it's worth the risk."

Elizabeth turned her gaze to Zelenka to see if he agreed. He nodded his head in assent. They both felt it was the best course of action.

"Have you spoken to Carson about this yet?"

"Well…no, but he'll do it if you ask him."

"I'll do it."

All three turned around when they heard the words. Kaylee was standing in the doorway. She had been listening to their entire conversation.

"I'm sorry, Kaylee, but I can't ask you to do this. It's too risky."

"You aren't asking me. I'm volunteering."

"You said the device wasn't a healing tool."

"That is what I have been told, but since both Col. Sheppard and I have this unique gene, maybe it will work differently than before. I want to try it. I'm your best choice, and you know it."

Elizabeth looked at Rodney again, "Are you sure about this?"

"Well…no, but it's not like we have a lot of options to consider."

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, weighing the risk.

"All right, but before we try this, I want to make sure you can shut it down before it does any harm to Kaylee."

"We'll do our best," Zelenka promised.

Elizabeth eyed each man thoroughly before nodding, "Thank you…both of you."

"Well…you know, saving the day is all in a day's work," McKay smiled slightly as he tried to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth appreciated his attempt at humor, and she returned the smile, albeit half-heartedly.

* * *

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure about this," Carson protested weakly. 

"I know Carson, but what other options do we have?" Elizabeth asked. "You said yourself that his condition is deteriorating. He's weakening; we're losing him."

"Aye, I don't know how much longer he has left, but we don't know if this will work. There's still sufficient reason to believe that Kaylee may not come out of this unscathed."

Rodney cut in, "Carson, what are you going on about? I told you we have a better than 90 percent chance of this working."

"70 percent," Zelenka countered.

"80 percent or better," Rodney retorted. "Look, those are pretty good odds, especially considering the situation."

"I know, Rodney, but still-"

Elizabeth cut them off, "Gentlemen, it's not your decision."

She paused, taking a long breath and glancing first at John then Kaylee.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes," Kaylee replied. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Elizabeth considered her words carefully, "Okay, let's do it."

Rodney handed the locket to Kaylee and explained the finer points of how to operate it, based on what he had learned from the simulations. Elizabeth stepped over to John's side and reached out to grasp his hand before whispering softly to him.

"John, we're doing our best to help you, but I need you to fight now. Don't give up. We're here with you. We need you."

She wiped at an errant tear as Kaylee and Rodney approached the bed.

"She's ready," Rodney said quietly.

Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding as she stepped away. Carson stood beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She watched Kaylee place one hand on John's arm while holding the locket tightly in the other. The girl closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the device. A few moments later, Elizabeth shielded her face as the device began to shine brightly. The light expanded above Sheppard's body as it had done before when John attempted to heal Elizabeth. The rest of the team stood nearby – hoping and praying that it was working.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth took her eyes off John to check on Kaylee. Her brows were furrowed, and she was in a state of deep concentration. Elizabeth continued to watch her, checking for signs of any discomfort or struggle. She was about to turn her eyes away when she noticed a slight trembling in Kaylee's hands.

"Rodney?" she said.

"What?"

"How is Kaylee doing? Her hands are shaking. What's going on?"

Rodney's laptop was connected to the locket, and he was monitoring its status.

"The power levels are spiking. I don't understand…this didn't happen in any of our simulations."

He looked briefly at Zelenka who just shook his head in confusion. He didn't have an answer either.

"Can you rein it in?" Elizabeth asked stepping forward to look at the monitor.

"Hold on. I'm trying."

"Rodney?" Carson said in a worried tone as Kaylee's trembling began to intensify.

"I said I'm working on it!" Rodney said tensely.

Elizabeth's eyes locked onto Carson's, and she saw the horror behind them.

"Rodney, we have to stop it now. This is the same thing that happened to Col. Sheppard. It's draining her," Carson pleaded.

"I know. It's combining her life force with the power from the device. I don't think I can stop it."

"I can," Ronon said as he stepped forward and grabbed Kaylee's hand to wrestle the device from it. The second he touched her arm, he felt a coldness overtake him, and he was unable to move.

"Ronon?" Teyla questioned.

"Oh no. No, no, no…this can't be right," Rodney said looking at the readouts on his computer. "It's intensifying even more. I think it's using Ronon now too."

"Rodney, how do we stop it?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"Well, whatever you do, don't bloody touch 'em," Carson stated.

"What if we use one of the Wraith stunners?" Teyla offered.

Zelenka answered her question, "No, it would only add more raw energy to the mix, making the situation even more unstable."

"Then what can we do? We don't have much time," Elizabeth reminded them.

"I know that…just…give me a second," Rodney replied as he frantically pressed the keys on his computer. But when the power level dramatically spiked again, he knew it was too late. Seconds later, the device shut off on its own. Kaylee dropped to the floor while Ronon remained in a standing position. He slowly began to rub his eyes as if waking from a bad dream.

"Kaylee?" Carson rushed to her side as Elizabeth approached Ronon.

"Ronon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was weird."

Elizabeth nodded her head and then turned her attention to Kaylee. Carson was already checking her vitals, but held her breath when she realized that he wasn't finding anything.

"Carson?" Elizabeth said in an unsteady voice.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rodney asked.

Carson lowered his head and momentarily closed his eyes. Elizabeth knew what that meant, and she braced herself to hear the worst.

"She's gone," he said simply.

The entire room was stunned – no one uttered a word as they tried to process what had just happened.

Finally, Rodney broke the silence, "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I never thought this would happen. I-"

Rodney's words caught in his throat as a bright ball of energy began to rise out of Kaylee's body. It hovered over John for a few moments and then rose to the ceiling and disappeared.

"What was that?" Carson asked in awe.

"I believe she just ascended," Teyla replied.

"What? Who ascended?" John's voice was hoarse when he spoke, "What's going on?"

Elizabeth smiled as their eyes met. In her concern for Kaylee, she had almost forgotten about him.

John could see the sadness behind her green eyes, but he also saw relief.

"Welcome back," she said.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, over 200 reviews!! I'm so happy (dances like a little girl). When I started this story, I never dreamed that it would last this long or go in the direction that it did, but it's been a fun ride. Thanks for sticking with me and giving me the encouragement to keep going. Anyway, we're pretty close to the end now. There's probably just one chapter left._

_Also, I'd like to thank Aweena for giving me the great "all in a days work" MacGyver quote that I used in this chapter. I've been saving it for just the right moment._

_Now, please click that little button below and let me know if you liked this chapter. Thx!_


	28. The Right Decision

_A/N: Hi everyone. It's been a long time since I updated this story, and I apologize. I lost my muse when TPTB made their casting changes for season four. However, I decided that this story deserved an ending, so here's the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who took time to read and to review! I hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

Elizabeth slowly stepped onto the balcony near her office. It was late, and the full moon cast an eerie glow across the ocean. She halted her steps when she saw Sheppard leaning against the balcony railing. The doors slid closed behind her. She stood in silence, wondering whether she should interrupt his quiet reverie.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he said breaking the silence, but not taking his eyes off the ocean.

Elizabeth walked forward to join him, "I guess I should switch to decaf." She chuckled, trying to lighten his mood.

He smiled half heartedly and looked at her for the first time -- his eyes searching for something. Unsure of what he hoped to find, she returned the smile wishing he could garner some form of comfort in her presence. John had been out of the infirmary for a couple of days, and his mood had been dark, even brooding. Elizabeth had never seen him so down, and she was worried.

"John, are you okay?"

He could hear the concern in her voice, yet he was unable to reassure her. His anger and guilt over Kaylee's death was all consuming. He couldn't accept the fact that she gave her life to save him.

"You shouldn't have let her do it," he said quietly. It was a simple statement, not an accusation, but Elizabeth still felt the impact. She had questioned her decision a thousand times in the days since it had happened.

"I know," was her simple reply.

She could have explained again that safeguards had been in place, that Kaylee had volunteered, that she ascended and wasn't really dead. However, those words were hollow. There was an emptiness inside that wouldn't be satisfied.

At that moment, John found what he'd been searching. In her eyes, he saw a kindred grief, a pain that simmered slowly and threatened to boil over with time.

He stepped forward moving closer to Elizabeth. She looked away from his stare, suddenly uncomfortable with his piercing eyes. John gently reached up to touch her face, bringing her eyes back to his. This time, he also saw the tears she tried to blink back.

Slowly, he embraced her. Elizabeth buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms firmly around her. He clung to her as if his life depended on it. The moments passed in silence, each one lost in their own grief, yet finding a strange sense of peace in each other's arms.

Finally, Elizabeth broke the silence, "What do we do now?"

John backed away, and looked out at the ocean. Elizabeth followed his gaze. He remained silent, but pondered her question.

"We take it back."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth remarked, uncertain of what he meant.

He reached inside his pocket and slowly pulled out an item. He took her hand and placed what he was holding gently on her palm. She looked down at the small device. The tiny locket was so unassuming, so normal, yet it was the reason for their pain, for Kaylee's death.

"John, the IOA has already given the order for this to be sent back to earth for research purposes. Woolsey will be here tomorrow to pick it up."

"It's dangerous, Elizabeth. You know we can't give it to them."

"Have you considered that it might be safer on earth?" she asked.

"You can't be serious. They are going to study it." He shook his head, "You have no idea what it's capable of doing."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. I have seen it in action."

"Trust me, Elizabeth. You haven't seen anything."

"John…"

"No, I'm taking it back, and no one -- not you or the IOA -- is going to stop me."

"It's not your decision," she said sternly.

"The hell is isn't! This device was entrusted to me, and I intend to return it. Do you want to know why I'm standing out here tonight? Why I can't sleep?"

He paused before continuing, "Its nightmares haunt my dreams, Elizabeth. Every night, every time I close my eyes, it's in my head. It's dangerous, and it can't be controlled, not by me and definitely not by the IOA."

Elizabeth raised her hand to stop him, "All right, John. I get your point…but as your friend, I want you to know that I'm concerned about your connection to this device. I'm not the only one who has noticed its affect on you. How do you know that these nightmares won't continue after you return the device? Have you considered that it might be better for the device to be on earth where we can study it -- where we can learn how to sever its connection with you?"

"Let Rodney come with me. He can figure it out. We'll be back before you know it."

"I've heard that before."

"Elizabeth, I _need_ to do this."

She didn't doubt his words because she could plainly see the desire deep in his eyes. It made her think back to the day when he stood on the control room stairs and his eyes silently begged for her permission to embark on a suicide mission that could save Atlantis from the Wraith. That thought sent a shiver up her spine, and she quickly shook it off. Now wasn't the time to think about that day. He was waiting for an answer.

"Ah, Dr. Weir, there you are," a voice from behind called out.

Elizabeth immediately recognized the voice. She glanced quickly at John and sighed before turning around.

"Richard, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well, with something this important the IOA doesn't like to wait." He glanced at John, "Colonel Sheppard, Rodney tells me you have the device."

John looked at Elizabeth. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually extended her hand, "Yes, we have it."

"Great, I'll be taking it for safekeeping now," he said cheerily before snatching it from Elizabeth's hand.

John quickly stepped forward, and Elizabeth was worried he would forcibly take it from Woolsey.

"You're making a big mistake, Woolsey," he barked. "That device should be returned to its original resting place, and then it should be forgotten."

"I shouldn't have to remind you of this, Colonel, but I'm following orders. The same orders you are bound to follow, and those orders require that this locket be taken to earth for research."

"None of you understand how dangerous it is."

"I can assure you that the research will be conducted by experts in Ancient technology. I'm sure they can handle it, but thank you for your concern."

Woolsey wrapped the locket in a dark cloth and placed it in his briefcase. He addressed Elizabeth before turning to leave, "Dr. Weir…it's always good to see you. Please be sure to give me a call next time you are on earth."

Elizabeth gave him a forced smile and nodded in consent.

As Woolsey walked away with the locket, Elizabeth and John stood frozen in place. Both were surprised at how quickly the exchanged had happened. Elizabeth was relieved (and shocked) that John didn't put up a big fight. John was furious that she let it go so easily. The silence between them was deafening. Finally, Elizabeth moved to his side. Slowly she placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I had to let him take it. It was the right thing to do."

He glared at her for a few minutes, and then his eyes softened. She could see the sadness in them as he said quietly, "I'm afraid we may all be sorry, Elizabeth. You shouldn't have let it go." He then turned and walked away.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding. She stood alone on the balcony and felt a strange sense of foreboding and fear. Clouds had moved across the sky, blocking the light from the moon. It was dark and for the first time ever, she was uncomfortable being alone in the place that was normally her safe haven. A disturbing chill rose slowly up her back. Shivering, she walked towards the door hoping she had made the right decision.

The End.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's the end of the story, but it's not complete closure which means there may be a possible sequel in the future…if I can get my muse going again. What do you think? Any interest?_


End file.
